My World
by Reborn generation
Summary: Donghae est un loup garou, il vit sa vie tranquille jusqu'au jour ou tout va changer, son amour pour un vampire, Eunhyuk
1. Explication

**Pour commencer cette fic, il y aura de nombreux mot et définition que je vais expliquer.**

**Dans ce Monde, il existe 3 espèces :**

**- Les Vampires.**

**- Les Humains.**

**- Les Loups Garous.**

**Chaque espèce compte des différences et une histoire.**

_**- Les Humains :**_

**L'être humain est le nom de la lignée humaine, qui comprend l'espèce humaine actuelle nommée Homo sapiens auquel nous appartenons vous et moi.**

**Ils n'ont aucun pouvoir comparé au deux autres espèces.**

**C'est l'espèce la plus répandue sur Terre.**

**Elle a été crée par Adam et Eve.**

_**- Les Vampires :**_

**Le vampire est comme un « revenant en corps », le distinguant ainsi des revenants immatériels tels que les fantômes ou les esprits.**

**Cette créature mort-vivant est universellement connue pour se nourrir du sang des vivants dès la nuit tombée, afin d'en tirer la force vitale qui lui permet de rester immortelle, ou plutôt non soumise à la vieillesse. **

**Le vampire possède des canines pointues (ou crocs), ces dents lui servent à mordre ses victimes (traditionnellement au cou) pour les vider de leur sang.**

**Le vampirisme est souvent présenté comme le résultat d'une malédiction, et le vampire peut choisir de transmettre celle-ci lorsqu'il mord une victime. S'ensuit la transformation (plus ou moins longue et douloureuse) de la victime, l'un des premiers signes étant l'allongement des canines.**

**Le vampire est universellement reconnu par sa physionomie surnaturelle.**

**Le vampire dispose de forces ou de faiblesses différentes.**

**Le vampire devient plus puissant avec l'âge.**

**Il est très fort et rapide, doté d'une excellente vision nocturne.**

**Les moyens pour détruire les vampires sont nombreux et variés comme enfoncé un pieu dans le cœur, des armes en argents, une décapitation ou encore une crémation.**

**Le Frêne est le meilleur bois d'arbre pour un pieu.**

**Le vampire a peur des crucifix ou encore de l'eau bénite mais tout cela dépend de l'âge du vampire.**

**Il n'aime pas le soleil, c'est pour cela qu'on les rencontre plus la nuit mais certains vampires peuvent sortir le jour grâce à l'âge ou un objet qui les protèges. **

**Ils ont été crée par les Originaux, des vampires immortelles doté d'une force immesurable, âgé de plus de mille ans. **

**Chez les vampires, il existe une hiérarchie (haut en bas, du chef au plus soumis) :**

_**- Les Originaux**_

_**- Les vampires nobles, se sont des vampires qui ont un parent Originaux et un parent vampire classique.**_

_**- Les vampires classiques.**_

_**- Les semi vampires nés d'un parent vampire et d'un autre parent humain.**_

_**- Les nouveaux nés, des humains transformés en vampires.**_

_**- Les vampires de levels E, des nouveaux nés qui ont perdu l'esprit et qui sont impossible à contrôler. **_

_**- Les vampires Curb sont les vampires les plus faible de la hiérarchie et les plus dociles, ils sont souvent l'esclave d'un vampire classique, noble ou originaux.**_

_**- Les loups garous :**_

**Le loup garous connu aussi sous le nom de Lycanthrope, un humain qui a la capacité de se transformer, partiellement ou complètement, en loup pendant la pleine lune et a errer la nuit jusqu'au matin.**

**Mais il existe des loups âgés qui ont le pouvoir de se transformer grâce à leur volonté.**

**Cette transformation peut être due à plusieurs causes, comme une malédiction ou un rituel volontaire, et plus récemment la morsure d'un loup ou d'un autre lycanthrope.**

**Leur transformation est très douloureuse.**

**Le loup incarne symboliquement la face sombre de l'espèce humaine, la cruauté de l'homme livré à lui-même, et de l'homme libre des contraintes que la civilisation tente de lui imposer.**

**La morsure d'un loup garou est fatale pour un vampire.**

**Mais le loup garou reste plus moins un animal malgré qu'il est doté d'une force supérieur au loups normaux ainsi que la taille qui est 5 fois plus grande.**

**Les seules façons de tuer un Lycanthrope sont des armes en argents, la décapitation ou encore le feu. Sinon fuyez et cacher vous en attendant le matin espérant qu'il na pas faire trop de mort a votre réveille.**

**On les trouve généralement dans les bois ou forêts ou encore dans des endroits très sombres quand ils sont transformer.**

**Bien sûr, la plupart du temps, ils conservent une apparence humaine car il est préférable de rester « incognito ».**

**La lune a une très grande influence chez eux, elle donne l'énergie et l'espoir.**

**Son côté humain ne peut pas vraiment le différencier de l'humain normale il mène une vie très semblable à celle d'un humain. Il a souvent le même rythme de vie et les mêmes activités (travail, loisir…). Le loup-garou n'est pas immortel et possède une espérance de vie très vieille mais n'allant pas jusqu'au âge des vampire nobles.**

**Sa force et certains de ses sens comme l'ouïe et l'odorat se décuplent. **

**Les garous sont une race capable de se reproduire aussi bien avec des loups qu'avec des humains, adaptant leur forme à celle de leur partenaire. L'enfant qui naît de cette union à la forme de sa mère, que la mère soit garou ou pas. Les garous sont une race en voie d'extinction car seul un enfant sur dix, issu de ces unions, se révèle un véritable loup-garou, les autres ne sont que des Parents, c'est à dire qu'ils sont des individus normaux de leur espèce respective mais immuniser au voile. Cet héritage peut également se transmettre à travers de multiples générations et un Parent peut donner naissance à un Loup-garou même si son partenaire est un simple humain ou un simple loup. Il suffit qu'il soit le descendant direct d'un ancêtre garou.**

**La faculté de changer de forme du loup-garou ne se développe qu'à la puberté, et parfois plus tardivement. On nomme cet évènement le Premier changement. Avant cette période, le jeune garou vit sous sa forme de naissance.**

**Les loups garous sont inconnu dans se monde, seul quelque rare personnes sont au courant de cette espèce notamment les Originaux car la plupart du temps les loups garous se cache mais il arrive souvent des incidents.**

**Il existe aussi une hiérarchie qui est choisie selon la naissance du loup par rapport à la lune :**

_**- La pleine lune (visible toute la nuit) **____** On les nomme les Clan car ceux-ci sont rares, ces loups sont les chefs des tribus loup garous.**_

_**- La lune gibbeuse descendante (invisible le soir, la lune où on aperçoit plus de la moitié mais pas au complet) **____** On les nomme les Guards, ces loups sont les gardiens de la tribu, ceux qui enseigne leur traditions et leur mode de vie au plus jeune.**_

_**- La lune gibbeuse montante (invisible le matin) **____** On les nomme aussi les Guards et ont le même rôle a jouer.**_

_**- La demi lune (visible le soir) **____** On les nomme les Lawyer, ces loups sont les juges, ils sont ceux qui désigne la justice de la tribu et dicte leur sentence a ceux qui le mérite où ceux qui ont commis un crimes.**_

_**- La lune croissant **____** On les nomme les Wolf, ces loups sont les plus connu et les plus courant. Ils font partit des loups qui sont les soldats, ceux qui protèges la tribu et attaques d'autres tribus. **_

_**- La nouvelle lune (la première pleine lune qui apparaît la première dans chaque mois) **____** Ces loups sont les deuxièmes les plus rare car normalement la nouvelle lune sert au jeune loup garou pour leur Premier changement.**_

_**On les nomme les Scarce connu aussi sous le nom de Parents.**_

_**Ils sont les reproducteurs de la tribu.**_

_**Ces loups sont beau et souvent de couleur noir au yeux or.**_

_**- Il existe des loups vivant en solo, on les nomme les Loner.**_

_**-Il existe un groupe à part qu'on nomme les Fallen, ces loups sont ceux qui ont été rejetés de la tribu et ceux qui ont commis un crime et qui ont été jugé par les Lawyer.**_

_**- Et pour finir, on nomme aussi les nouveau né loup, Young.**_

_**Se sont les loups qui ont leur premier changement.**_

_**Ils sont souvent instable, et ne contrôle pas leur pouvoir.**_

_**Mais se sont les plus fort pendant cette période.**_

**Maintenant je présente les personnages de ma fic :**

*** ****en rouge****, ceux qui apparaîtrons souvent.**

*** ****en bleu****, ceux qui apparaîtrons moyennement**

*** ****en vert****, ceux qui apparaîtrons moins souvent**

*** ****en orange****, ceux qui apparaîtront peu.**

**- ****Eunhyuk**** Vampire noble**

**- Leeteuk**** Humain**

**- ****Kangin**** Vampire classique**

**- ****Kyuhyun**** Vampire classique**

**- ****Sungmin**** Loup garou : Wolf**

**- ****Ryeowook**** Hybride (Humain qui c'est fait mordre par un loup garou puis il se fait transformer par un vampire, donc il est mit loup garou mit vampire) **

**- ****Yesung**** Vampire classique**

**- ****Heechul**** Vampire classique**

**- ****Hangeng****Vampire classique**

**- ****Shindong**** Humain**

**- ****Henry**** Semi Vampire**

**- Zhou Mi**** Vampire classique**

**- ****Kibum**** Loup garou : Guards**

**- ****Donghae**** Loup garou : Scarce**

**- ****Siwon**** Vampire classique**

**- Autres personnages inventé**** : **** Loups garous / Vampires / Humains**

_**VAMPIRES :**_

*** ****Jung Ri Rin et Shin Young Young (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Servantes vampires Curb de Eunhyuk.**

******* Park Sung Sung (pas sur d'utilisation) **** Servante vampire Curb de Kangin.**

*** ****Lee Ri Rin (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Soeur de Jung Ri Rin et servante vampire Curb de Kyuhyun.**

*** ****Zhū lì (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Servante semi vampire de Zhou Mi.**

*** ****Aì shí lì (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Servante semi vampire de Henry.**

******* Aì fú lín (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Servante vampire Curb de Yesung.**

******* Luō sī (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Servante vampire Curb de Ryeowook.**

*** ****Chiaki Michiyo (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Servante vampire Curb de Heechul.**

*** ****Utada Nuriho (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Servante vampire Curb de Hangeng.**

*** ****Nakori Aoki (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Servante vampire Curb de Siwon.**

*** ****Ollin Soriyu**** Femme Originaux.**

*** ****Camui Hideaki**** Homme Originaux.**

******* Min Seong Hwan**** Serviteur d'Eunhyuk**

*** ****Hong Eun Woo**** Serviteur d' Eunhyuk**

*** ****Oh Chang Hee**** Serviteur d'Eunhyuk**

*** ****Lee Kim Won**** Serviteur d'Eunhyuk**

_**LOUP :**_

******* Hanako Soriyu**** Femme loup Clan.**

*** ****Setsuna Chen**** Homme loup Clan.**

*** ****Lee Ji Ji (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Homme loup Guards.**

*** ****Park Soo Hyo (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Femme loup Lawyer.**

*** ****Park Woo Woo (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Homme loup Lawyer.**

*** ****Soriyu Hanako**** Femme loup Scarce.**

*** ****Sakiho Matsuo**** Femme loup Loner.**

*** ****Yushiro Tomohisa (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Homme loup Loner.**

*** ****Shinji Yuki (pas sur d'utilisation)**** Homme loup Fallen**

**Voila j'espère que vous avez bien compris et que ma fic va vous plaire. **


	2. Prologue

Dans ce monde il existe 2 espèces connues, les Humains et les Vampires.

Mais il existe une troisième espèce rare que peu de personnes savent, les loups garous.

Je m'appelle Lee Donghae et je fais partis de cette espèce.


	3. Chapitre 1

_POV Donghae_

Je m'appelle Lee Donghae et je suis un loup garou de type Scarce.

Ce type de loups sont les plus beaux de notre espèce, les mâles sont de couleur noire au yeux or en revanche les femelles ont une couleur blanche au yeux bleu.

Ma tribu est la plus puissante de cette ville nommé Tihuta.

Nous vivons près d'une montagne qui d'après les Clans aurait permis à notre tribu de résister à l'Apocalypse, la fin des loups garous.

Je suis le seul male Scarce ce qui me permet d'avoir des hordes de femelles à mes trousses.

Mais on va dire que ça ne m'intéresse pas.

En ce moment un petit groupe attire mon intention, tout les jours ils viennent regarder le paysage.

Mais un m'attire en particulier, une personne du même sexe que moi possédant une chevelure de couleur noir charbon et au yeux noir d'ébène malheureusement pour moi ces gens et surtout lui sont des sangsues*.

Une des femelles Scarce est promise à moi, Soriyu Hanako mais elle est très jalouse surtout quand je passe ma journée à les observer.

Si je m'éloigne, elle se lance à ma poursuite avec sa bande afin d'éviter que les sangsues et surtout leur chef ne me remarque et découvre l'existence des loups garous.

Ou plutôt qu'elle est folle amoureuse de moi mais elle peut aller voir ailleurs car elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout, en louve elle est belle comme toutes les autres tandis qu'en humaine elle est vraiment repoussante.

Parfois je me demande même pourquoi m'avoir promis à cette fille, le chef devait être bourré !

Bref, revenons à nos moutons…. Mais qu'est ce que…..

Je viens de me rendre compte que Sakiho Matsuo a été repérée par les cadavres.

- Eh ! Vises-moi ça !

- De… Dieux qu'est ce que c'est que cette bête !

L'un d'eux déclara :

- Attendez on va lui envoyer un bâton pour qu'elle nous le ramène.

- Mais tu es stupide, toi !

Lee Kim Won, le plus bête de la bande ramassa une branche d'arbre et la lança sans le vouloir sur la tête de la louve qui se mit à grogner en montrant les crocs.

Du bruit retentit dans les buissons alentours et soudain trois têtes de louves en sortirent.

Les quatre vampires se regardèrent et se mirent à rire, une autre femelle plus grosse que les autres arriva à son tour se plaçant en tête de groupe.

Cette fois si, les sangsues se tournèrent les uns vers les autres avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette, les cinq louves à leurs trousses.

Je décidais donc de les suivre afin d'éviter tous types de carnages.

* Quelques secondes après en bas de la montagne *

Une fois en bas, je découvris que les louves de la tribu et les cadavres étaient entrain de se battre.

_Fin POV Donghae_

_POV Eunhyuk_

J'entendis du bruit provenant de l'extérieur. En regardant par la fenêtre je vis au loin mes abrutis de serviteurs entrain de se battre avec d'énorme bestioles.

Précipitamment je sortis dehors et allais voir la baston.

En arrivant, l'un d'entre eux allait se faire mordre mais je m'interposa entre lui et la bête.

Soudain une seconde louve me sauta dessus et alors qu'elle allait m'atteindre la gorge, elle se fit percuter par une énorme masse noire.

En me redressant, je découvris un somptueux lupin* noir qui se dressa contre elles tout en grognant sourdement, les babines retroussées dévoilant de longs crocs aiguisés.

- Maître, est ce que ça va ? Demanda Hong Eun Woo tout en aidant son maître à se relever.

- Moi ça va, mais vous ?

- Tout le monde va bien grâce à vous.

Des bruits sourds retentirent derrière eux, c'était les loups qui se battaient.

Le sauveur du Maître était entrain de massacrer les autres avant de les faire fuir sauf une qui hésita un instant avant de partir à son tour.

Le grand gagnant se retourna vers les vampires, et se mit en posture de soumission à cinq mètres du groupe.

Je lui fis donc signe de venir me rejoindre, sans hésitation il s'approcha de moi au ras du sol.

Il s'allongea à mes pieds et j'en profitait pour passer ma main dans sa fourrure dense, ce qui le fit ronronner.

Un hurlement à la mort résonna au loin, faisant dresser les oreilles du lupin avant qu'il ne tourne la tête dans ma direction avec un air triste.

Il posa sa truffe contre ma main avant de s'en aller en courant.

_Fin POV Eunhyuk_

Eunhyuk rentra chez lui, mais il ne pouvait s'ôter l'image splendide du loup allongé à ses pieds et ronronnant car sans le savoir une forte amitié allait naître entre eux.


	4. Chapitre 2

Je me dépêchais de retourner au près du chef du clan.

Mais une fois à ses côtés, il commença à me faire la morale, je repris ma forme humaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu foutais en bas avec les cadavres ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- La faute à qui alors ?!

- J'étais juste entrain d'admirer le paysage quand j'ai remarqué qu'une louve de la meute c'était égaré et qu'elle est tombée sur les sangsues.

- Elle n'avait qu'à faire attention !

- Je vous promets que tout cela n'arrivera plus.

- J'espère bien et pourquoi celle qui t'ait promise est revenue blesser avec les autres, avoue que tu les as attaqué !

- Alpha*, elles allaient attaquer des vampires, elles n'en seraient certainement pas sortit vivante, vous savez bien tout autant que moi à qu'elle point ils sont dangereux pour notre espèce.

- Je le sais bien mon fils.

- Menteur ! Tous ce que tu veux c'est t'éloigner de moi !

- De quoi tu te mêles toi, reste à ta place !

- Jamais ! Tu sais que je t'aime mais toi tu te fiche de mes sentiments et tu vas draguer ses choses mortes !

- De quoi tu parles ?!

- Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien qu'il y en a un qui t'intéresse !

- Et comment tu peux le savoir, tu ne me comprends même pas !

- Ca suffit tout les deux, taisez vous !

L'Alpha de la tribu avait haussé le ton. Tout le monde se tut car quand le chef d'une tribu était énervé, il ne fallait pas désobéir à ses ordres.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez et tout ça ne me regarde pas, alors si vous voulez vous chamaillez, faite-le ailleurs !

Démerdez vous !

Après cette dispute sans intérêt pour eux mais d'une grande importance pour moi, je savais que personne ne me croyais et ça m'énervais vraiment.

Je partis loin de ma montagne où j'étais né malgré les appelles de Sungmin, mon meilleur ami.

Je m'éloignais à présent des miens, de ma famille ainsi que de mes amis.

Peut être qu'ils comprendront si je fais une fugue que pour moi tous ça a une réelle importance pour moi.

Après être suffisamment loin, au beau milieu de la forêt, j'entendis des pas.

Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule, pris de panique je me retourna pour découvrir Sungmin.

- Putin, tu m'as fais peur !

- Désolé, tu devrais être plus sur tes gardes.

Apparemment ton pouvoir n'est pas au complet.

- Je sais.

- Aller vient.

- Pour aller où ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié qu'on travaille aujourd'hui ?

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement zapper.

Et oui même un loup garou travaille.

Sungmin et moi sommes serveurs dans un bar de la ville qui s'appelle Lunatic.

Le patron est très sympa, il est au courant pour nous et c'est pour ça que dans son bar viennent souvent des vampires.

Et c'est ainsi que Sungmin et moi allions travailler malgré la mauvaise ambiance et mon humeur de cheval.


	5. Chapitre 3

Une fois au travail, je passais saluer le boss Shindong j'allais pointer mon badge avant de prendre mon service.

Les commandes étaient toujours les mêmes, toujours cette même routine.

Et rien d'excitant ne se passait car il y avait toujours les mêmes clients.

Après avoir servi les quelques verres, j'allais chercher les autres commandes et au passage, je demandais au boss s'il n'y aurait pas de nouvelles têtes.

Il me répondit : « Hélas, non. Les nouvelles têtes arriveront lors de la soirée dansante avec comme leader Monsieur Lee Hyuk Jae, plus connue sous le nom d'Eunhyuk. »

J'allais donc devoir patienter encore toute la semaine pour pouvoir voir seulement dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche le grand séducteur qui me hante chaque nuit.

Mais surtout il faudra absolument que j'empêche Soriyu de venir ainsi que toute sa bande car elle risquerait de taper une crise de jalousie en me voyant séduire l'un des plus haut placé de cette ville.

Bon il faudrait peut être que j'arrête de rêvassé car les clients attendaient et je risquais de me faire passer un savon par Shindong.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme qui portait une capuche et des lunettes de soleil.

Quand je relevai la tête, sa démarche féline me rappelais quelque chose mais je ne savais quoi.

Il alla s'installer au bar, commanda un verre sans ôter son atiraille.

Mais qui était donc ce jeune homme mystérieux ?

En passant près de lui, je sentis une odeur familière qui me fis stopper net.

Etait ce mon prince des ténèbres ?

Ou juste une personne portant la même odeur ?

Cela me paraissait impossible car chaque sangsue avait sa propre odeur.

Et surtout aucun d'entre eux ne portait ce parfum enivrant car il était propre à celui qui le portait.

Je voulais absolument entendre sa voix.

- Excusez moi Monsieur, avez-vous eu votre commande ? Où désirez-vous quelque chose ?

- Merci, je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Dans ce cas, je vous laisse.

Je repartis, je sais pour une première fois c'était ridicule.

Je ne voulais pas trop me faire remarquer quand même car Eunhyuk était d'une autre espèce et s'il découvrait que j'étais un lupin, il se lancerait ainsi que tous ses acolytes à la chasse au loup.

D'un seul coup, je ressentis un regard posé sur moi mais en me retournant ce n'était pas le cas.

Sans regarder où j'allais, je percutai Sungmin.

Mais au moment où je tombais à terre, des mains enlacèrent ma taille m'empêchant de me faire mal sur les débris d'assiettes.

Une voix douce me demanda :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

En regardant qui était mon sauveur, je découvris qu'il s'agissait bien d'Eunhyuk.

Soudain ma jambe me lança, des morceaux d'assiettes m'avaient blessé.

Sungmin me regarda avec des yeux inquiets.

- Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention, viens on va nettoyer tous ça.

Il m'embarqua de force, désinfecta la plaie et plaça un pansement.

Puis je retournai vers Eunhyuk, le remercia et m'excusa pour se dérangement.

Il me regarda et sourit avant de lancer à son tour.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je vois que votre ami c'est déjà occuper de votre blessure.

- Oui.

- Vous avez l'air de vous connaître ?

- En effet, c'est mon meilleur ami.

Je le connais depuis que je suis né et c'est en quelque sorte lui qui m'as élevé.

Mais quel crétin je faisais ! Je donnais trop d'information sur moi.

Espérons qu'il ne se doute de rien.

- Mais et votre mère ?

- Elle est morte en me donnant naissance.

- Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas, toutes mes condoléances.

Et voilà je recommence. Heureusement qu'il y a quelques secondes je m'étais dit mentalement de me calmer.

Mais bon, un coup sur deux j'écoute mon cerveau.

Shindong m'appela depuis la cuisine, il me demandait de venir l'aider.

- Excusez moi, mon boss m'appelle.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez point rester ?

- Malheureusement non, il y a beaucoup de commande et il faut que j'assure le service.

- C'est bien dommage que vous ne puissiez me tenir compagnie car à vrai dire avec les quatre abrutis qui me servent, je m'ennuis bien trop souvent mais votre présence est très agréable et votre personne charmante.

- Merci beaucoup Monsieur. J'essayerais de revenir vous voir dans ce cas.

Je ne voulais absolument pas le quitter, mon cœur me dictais de rester mais mon cerveau me rappelait que mon boss avait besoin que je m'occupe du service. C'était donc à contre cœur que je laissais celui qui m'attirais tant.


	6. Chapitre 4

Après avoir laissé Eunhyuk avec ses hommes, j'allais donc dans la cuisine auprès de mon boss qui me donna les premières commandes.

- Fais bien attention cette fois-ci, je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses ta nuit à l'hôpital même si tu guéris vite.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Shindong, je ferais attention.

Je sortis donc de la cuisine, servit les commandes, donnait des informations au bleu dans la salle qui avait renversé du café par terre. Il n'était pas encore onze heures du soir quand la porte du Lunatic s'ouvrit. Une bande de filles de mon clan entrèrent. Lorsqu'elles aperçurent les vampires, elles commencèrent à s'énerver car c'était contre eux qu'elles s'étaient battues, mais ça personne ne le savait pas même les larbins d'Eunhyuk hormis moi. Soudain Soriyu se rendit compte que j'étais assis près d'Eunhyuk car il venait à l'instant de me demander de venir comme j'avais une pause. Elle se rapprocha et commença à me crier dessus :

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches assis aux côtés de tous ses cadavres ?

- A qui est-ce que tu parles ?

- Au type à ta droite ! Et d'abord de quoi je me mêle ? Je ne t'ai pas posé de questions cadavre !

- Je peux savoir t'es qui pour lui parler comme ça ? Tu n'es pas en haut de la hiérarchie et tu n'es pas non plus une des leurs à ce que je sache.

- Donghae ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends sa défense à la fin ?! Tu ne devrais pas te mêler à ses sangsues ! Et puis d'abord il ne mérite pas que je le prenne avec des baguettes car ils nous ont …

Sungmin arriva par derrière et lui donna une claque sur le sommet de la tête ne la laissant pas finir sa phrase avant de déclarer :

- La ferme Soriyu ! Tu emmerdes tout le monde avec tes conneries à dormir debout ! Sérieusement qui est-ce que ça intéresse ?

- Hahaha, laisse Sungmin je m'occupe de la situation présente. Je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur, je dois aller régler une petite course.

Je sortis par la porte de derrière, suivit par Soriyu et sa bande. Une fois dehors je m'approchai d'elle au point où elle fit collée contre le mur sans aucune issue possible. J'étais tellement proche d'elle que j'entendais son cœur battre à tout rompre. Pour lui faire encore plus peur, je m'approchais encore plus. Mes lèvres n'étaient pas très loin des siennes. Et si j'en profitais un peu ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, ma main s'écrasa fortement sur sa joue laissant une grande trace de doigts sur cette dernière. Elle était tellement stupéfaite qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé, et se mit à pleurer.

- Voilà ce que je fais. Comment as-tu osé parler comme ça devant eux ?! Tu as faillis vendre notre existence en plus ! Si ça avait été le cas, tu n'imagines peut-être pas les graves conséquences que cela aurait pu avoir sur notre clan !

- J'étais jalouse que tu sois à ses côtés !

- Je m'en moque. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne m'intéresses point.

Sur ses mots, Donghae retourna à l'intérieur laissant Soriyu pleurer dehors.

Je croisais Sungmin en chemin :

- Alors cette petite course urgente, est-ce que tu t'en es occupé ?

- Oui.

- Et est-ce qu'elle va revenir cette course ?

- Non je ne pense pas.

Ses quelques mots échangés avec mon meilleur ami me redonnèrent le sourire et l'envi de rester. Mais quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant que les vampires n'étaient plus là à mon retour.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. J'avais oublié de te dire ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas tu auras d'autres occasions pour le revoir ton prince.

- Qu ...Comment as-tu sû ?

- Tu laisses trop ton esprit en liberté ! Et je te rappel qu'en tant que tu sais quoi, je peux lire dans les pensées tout comme toi d'ailleurs.

Oh ! J'allais oublier, le leader des vampires m'a donné ça pour toi.

Sungmin me tendis une enveloppe rouge ornée d'un ruban de soie noir comme celui que portait au poignet Eunhyuk.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu le découvriras tout à l'heure je pense.

Je rangeais donc la lettre dans mon tablier et allait voir le boss pour m'excuser de la conduite déplacée de Soriyu et de sa bande.

Shindong se mit à rire et me déclara qu'il n'y avait pas de problème.

Puisque mon service était terminé, j'allais pouvoir rentrer me reposer mais surtout, découvrir ce qui était inscrit dans cette enveloppe.


	7. Chapitre 5

Une fois de retour auprès de la meute, je saluais l'Alpha et allais dans ma grotte. Une fois dans celle-ci j'ôtais mes chaussures et ma veste avant de me diriger vers mon lit. Je m'installa confortablement et prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et en lu le contenu :

« Mon cher Donghae,

Cela m'a vraiment attristé que vous soyez obligé de me quitter.

J'aurais tellement voulu passer la soirée en votre compagnie mais cela ne sait point produit.

J'espère avoir d'autres occasions pour vous revoir et attendrais avec impatience ce jour.

Avant de clôturer cette dernière conversation je souhaiterais vous inviter à mon manoir le lundi prochain, le 29-04-13 en espérant que vous viendrez ainsi que vos amis.

Bien aimablement,

Sir Lee Hyuk Jae ».

Après avoir lu ses quelques lignes, je commençais à croire que Cupidon se mêlait un peu trop de ma vie ! Parfois il était très galant mais la plupart du temps, il était grave fanant !

Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de cette tête à claques de Soriyu !

Mais bon je ne m'attardais pas trop sur cette dernière car j'étais plutôt de bonne humeur pour clôturer cette soirée en beauté avec cette magnifique lettre de Sir Jae.

J'étais tellement heureux que je m'endormis avec la lettre d'Eunhyuk dans la main et le ruban de soie noué autour de mon poignet.

Le lendemain je me réveillai aux aurores et partis comme chaque jour en promenade matinale sous ma forme bestiale afin de canaliser mon énergie et de bien commencer ma journée.

Une fois dans la forêt, je découvris une biche qui s'alimentait non loin du petit ruisseau qui coulait depuis le haut de la montagne. Je m'approchais donc en silence et lorsque je voulu lui sauter à la gorge, un vampire s'empara d'elle et la cloua au sol. En regardant de plus près l'autre prédateur, je vis comme par enchantement qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'Eunhyuk.

Comme à son habitude, il effectuait tous ses mouvements avec une grande finesse et une grande délicatesse. Lorsqu'il m'aperçu, il se releva et s'approcha en douceur de moi. J'étais tellement excité par ce geste, limite comme un toutou qui voit une friandise, que je voulais presque lui sauter dessus.

- Bonjour toi ! Comment vas-tu mon gros ?

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir et lui sautait dessus. Mais malgré le fait qu'Eunhyuk était un vampire, mon poids l'écrasa sur le sol et je l'empêchais de bouger. Alors j'en profitais pour mettre ma truffe contre son cou et lui mordillait la peau. Le vampire commença à frissonner puis il éclata de rire. Je me redressais donc et secouait ma grosse fourrure au dessus de lui.

- Eh bien, c'est un beau ruban en soie que tu portes là !

En regardant de plus près, Eunhyuk se rendit compte que se ruban était le même que celui qu'il avait offert la veille à Donghae. Mais il essaya de chasser cette idée car comment un loup pouvait-il avoir un ruban de la taille d'un poignet autour du cou ?

Sachant que son cou faisait au minimum 20 fois la taille du poignet de Donghae ou même du sien ! Après quelques secondes, je me relevai enfin et Eunhyuk se redressa.

- Viens, suis moi !

Je ne savais pas trop ce que je devais faire mais décidais de suivre le vampire.

- Attends mon gros, je vais te faire cuire un peu de viande.

Sur ses mots, Eunhyuk commença à préparer un feu et découpa ensuite des gros morceaux de biche qu'il me donna une fois qu'ils furent cuits.

- Tiens mange ça.

J'observais ce superbe et très alléchant petit déjeuner et sans attendre je me ruais dessus comme un goinfre.

- Eh bien ! Tu es affamé mon grand ! Mais va doucement s'il te plait je ne voudrais pas que tu t'étouffe car je ne sais pas faire du bouche à bouche aux loups moi !

Enfin, je ne sais pas faire du bouche à bouche tout court.

Pendant que je me délectait de ma viande, Eunhyuk lui se délectait du sang encore chaud de l'animal.

Une fois rassasié, je m'allongeais sur le sol chaud. L'autre prédateur se releva et allait pour partir.. Comme je ne voulais pas qu'il rentre, je m'allongeai sur ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux des câlins toi n'est-ce pas ?

Je me mis à ronronner. C'était plus fort que moi ! Alors Eunhyuk s'exécuta et me caressa le ventre. Puis une nouvelle fois il se redressa. Je me mis cette fois-ci à grogner. Alors il se pencha et me caressa de nouveau. Soudain en appuyant sans le faire exprès sur mon estomac, je lâchai un énorme gaz qui fit éclater de rire Eunhyuk avant qu'il ne déclare :

- Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que tu pus !

Après cette déclaration charmante, je fus totalement honteux c'est pourquoi je me cachais le visage derrière mes pattes.

- Aller c'est pas grave, c'est tout à fait naturel.

Les buissons derrières nous bougèrent.

Un autre loup au pelage brun s'avança vers moi en montrant les crocs et en grognant.

Comme il s'agissait de Sungmin, je devais laisser Eunhyuk seul pour aller travailler.

Quand le vampire comprit ce qui se passait, il fut attristé.

A contre cœur je suivis Sungmin à travers la forêt.

Derrière un buisson, nous nous retransformâmes en humain.

- Tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'il ne découvre pas ton identité.

- Je sais.

Et c'est ainsi que ma routine recommença.


	8. Chapitre 6

Me revoici de nouveau au Lunatic pour mes heures incessantes de travaille, encore et toujours la même chose.

Tout cela est vraiment ennuyant.

Toujours dans mes pensées, Sungmin me rappela à l'ordre.

- Arrête de rêvasser. Tu s'es que tu vas faire encore une gaffe alors concentre toi un peu.

- Oui oui.

Mais à vrai dire je m'en fichais un peu.

Une femme passa la porte de notre bar, une mocheté assurée.

Elle commanda un premier verre de Whisky et s'installa au bar.

En passant devant le calendrier, je me rendis compte qu'on était samedi et que ce soir allait avoir lieu la fameuse soirée dansante !

J'allais pouvoir revoir Eunhyuk ! Quel bonheur !

Mais comme à son habitude, Sungmin me ramena sur terre en me donnant une claque sur le sommet du crâne.

- Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne plus rêvasser ! Les clients attendent que tu les serves !

- Désolé.

- Tu pensais encore à lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et je paris que tu l'as lu dans mon esprit ?

- Non pas besoin. Tu me l'as envoyé par télépathie. Mais je te conseille de faire plus attention car tu risquerais de te vendre auprès des autres de la tribu !

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais tu as sûrement compris que lorsque je pense à lui, c'est difficile pour moi de me contrôler !

- Oui je le sais. Sans le faire exprès tu vas finir par t'imprégner de lui !

- Oh non !

Ce que voulais dire Sungmin c'est que si je me projettes dans l'avenir avec Eunhyuk, je risques d'avoir de gros ennuis auprès du chef de notre meute puisque c'est par ce moyen que nous pouvons nous éloigner de la meute et devenir à son tour un mâle Alpha.

- Je n'y avais même pas songé une seule seconde depuis que j'ai rencontré Eunhyuk.

- Dorénavant il faudra que tu fasses attention à ça et que tu restes sur tes gardes car il pourrait à tout moment se retourner contre toi ! N'oublie pas qu'il est un vampire Donghae.

- Je m'en rappelle très bien grand frère !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur qu'on me rappelle que je suis un vieux dans le corps d'un jeune !

- Bah je n'y peux rien s'y tes parents t'ont mit au monde bien avant moi !

- Ouais je le sais bien. Mais au moins, entre toi et moi, c'est moi le plus âgé et c'est moi qui devrais me marier en premier ! Mais il a fallu que je ne sois pas considéré comme un mâle reproducteur dans la tribu… Quelle honte pour moi !

- Hahaha ! D'abord trouves-toi en une de femelle à moins que tu ne préfères un mâle ?

- Euh honnêtement je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais testé et ça me tenterais pas mal si c'était un beau mec !

- Hahaha ! Arrête s'il te plait ! Je vais finir par faire sur moi !

- Hahaha ! Evite de le faire ici si tu ne veux pas que je me serve de tes cheveux pour y essuyer après !

- Euh non c'est bon merci. Je pense que je pourrais me retenir au moins jusqu'au toilettes.

- Dans ce cas tant mieux !

Et sur ses mots, nous explosâmes de rire. La porte s'ouvrit sur les serviteurs d'Eunhyuk.

Je commençais à m'impatienter de le revoir, mais il n'était pas là.

- Messieurs, que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

- Pourriez-vous nous servir quatre verres de sang ?

- Bien sûr ! Quel groupe ?

- On va prendre du A cette fois-ci.

- Ah ! Très bon choix Messieurs !

- Vraiment ?

- Les poches proviennent d'une clinique pour sportifs et apparemment le sang est d'excellente qualité car aucune maladie pas même du diabète dans le sang des athlètes !

- Fort bien ! Tant mieux dans ce cas.

- Donghae ! Tu sers ses clients s'il te plait. Et vite car il faut que ce sang soit à bonne température !

- Oui j'arrive Sungmin.

Je pris les commandes et les servis. Les vampires étaient satisfait de mon service et me donnèrent un pourboire.

Je les remerciais et allait chercher les autres commandes.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à rêvasser ce soir lors du service si non tu risques de t'attirer les foudres de Shindong mon petit.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

- Mais de rien. Je suis là pour ça.

Sungmin me claqua les fesses pour que je me dépêche d'aller servir.

La femme qui entra dans le Lunatic me fit froid dans le dos. Je la connaissais parfaitement. Il s'agissait de la plus puissante des vampires. Oui vous l'avez bien compris. C'est une originelle et elle s'appelle Ollin.

Elle me tendit son manteau de fourrure et me passa une main sur la joue en souriant.

Puis elle alla s'asseoir là où ses esclaves lui avaient réservé une place.

Sungmin se dépêcha d'aller la voir pour prendre sa commande.

- Pourriez-vous me servir ce jeune homme qui m'as pris mon manteau sur un plateau mon brave ?

- Malheureusement Madame je ne puis. Les serveurs de notre bar ne font pas parti des commandes que vous pourriez passer.

- Quelle grande tristesse mon cher vous venez de m'affliger !

- Toutes mes excuses Madame. Voudriez-vous une autre commande ?

- Dans ce cas je prendrais un verre de Tequila.

- Bien Madame. Par contre si cela vous ferait plaisir, je demanderais à ce jeune homme qu'il vous le prépare et vous le serve ce verre.

- Très bien.

Je regarda Sungmin et lui lança un regard noir. J'avais horreur de servir cette femme, enfin ce vampire car elle était totalement effrayante ! Une fois je l'avais vu nue en forêt ! Alors vous pouvez imaginer l'horreur et les cauchemars qui s'en sont suivis !

Mais bon, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas attirer les foudres de cette originelle.

- Voilà votre Altesse.

- Eh bien ! Que des grands mots pour me servir ! Je suis vraiment flattée mon cher ! Et si vous veniez vous asseoir avec moi ?

- Excusez moi votre Altesse mais je ne peux venir m'asseoir avec vous. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être à vos côtés. Ni aux côtés de n'importe quel vampire d'ailleurs.

Sungmin m'envoya par télépathie : « Mon œil ! Et t'as fais quoi hier menteur ! »

Je lui répondis sur le même ton « Tais-toi ! Et ôte toi de là ! C'est ma vie privée et il peut y avoir des secrets intimes dedans. »

Sans me retourner, je compris que je venais de faire rire Sungmin.

- Eh bien. Vous et votre ancien me rendez fort triste. Quel dommage.

- Veuillez nous excuser Madame.

- Ca ira pour cette fois.

Je fis une révérence et m'éclipsai aussitôt.

En regardant de nouveau la salle, je vis qu'Eunhyuk n'était toujours pas arrivé. C'était bien triste sans lui. Mais je savais qu'il n'allait sûrement pas tarder car il y allait y avoir la soirée dansante qui allait commencer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Eunhyuk entra.

Sans m'en rendre compte je m'exclama à haute voix et dis :

- Tiens quand on parle du loup.

- Donghae tu ferais mieux de veiller à ton langage lorsque tu parles d'eux, me répéta Sungmin.

- Oups. Je me suis exclamé à voix haute ?

- Exact. Mais par chance, aucun d'entre eux ne t'as entendu.

Je m'avançais vers Eunhyuk et prit son manteau de cuire. Et au moment où j'allais le diriger vers sa table, l'originelle arriva et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Enfin c'est ce que je crus mais je n'avais pas vu qu'elle lui avait fait un baisé sur la joue. Eunhyuk s'essuya la joue et lui dit :

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça à chaque fois que tu me vois, c'est vraiment dérangeant grand-mère !

- Oh tu sais, j'ai bien le droit de faire la bise à mon petit fils quand même ! Et je ne suis pas trop âgée encore.

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu vas fêter tes cinq milles ans !

- Oh Eunhyuk, tu me déçois en me rappelant mon âge.

- Bah au moins ça t'apprendra à m'embrasser devant tout le monde ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai honte de toi.

- C'est cruel de ta part !

- Je n'y peux rien s'y je tiens cette part de mon père.

- Monsieur ? Votre Altesse ? Il serait préférable pour tout le monde que vous alliez vous asseoir à votre table, déclara Shindong.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mater le corps de mon prince ténébreux. Et sans m'en rendre compte il l'avait remarqué et sur son visage ce dessina un magnifique sourire.


	9. Chapitre 7

Il était actuellement onze heures du soir et la soirée dansante venait tout juste de commencer.

Beaucoup de clients se levèrent, surtout des humains et se mirent à danser.

Je sens que se soir je risquais d'avoir un mal de crâne horrible à cause de cette musique archi forte.

Les services se firent de plus en plus nombreux, alors je passai donc à la vitesse supérieure.

Quand la table de mon prince demanda à Sungmin des verres, je lui hurlai dessus que je m'en occuperais.

Après deux, trois mouvements, tout était près, alors je me dirigeai vers eux, le sourire élargit.

- Vos commandes Messieurs.

Soudain une main se posa sur mes fesses, ce qui me fis sursauter.

La femme arriver plus tôt qui avait pris plusieurs verres de Whisky était complètement soûlée et profitait que j'ai les mains prises pour m'empêcher de les lui enlever.

- Madame, pourriez-vous enlever vos mains de là.

- Aller petit…

Petit ?! C'est moi qu'elle traite de petit ?! Non mais elle s'est vue ?!

Elle commence à m'énerver celle là avec ses mains baladeuses !

Doucement elle commença à mettre ses mains sous mon tee-shirt, puis descendit plus bas jusqu'à touché l'une de mes fesses.

J'essayais de contrôler ma colère en posant les verres de sang à mes clients vampires.

POV Eunhyuk :

Eunhyuk avait vu toute la scène et était à deux doigts d'étrangler cette femme qui osait toucher celui qui l'intriguait.

« Si elle ne retire pas ces mains dans 3 secondes, elle va voir !

1….2…

Fin POV Eunhyuk.

Arriver au dernier, ce fut de trop. Le verre éclatât due à ma force, répandant le liquide rouge sur la table et les morceaux de verre par terre.

- Mais c'est qu'il est dangereux notre serveur. Continua la femme.

Oui je suis dangereux, mais si elle continue ça va être pire.

Et je ne sais pas si elle va sortir vivante de cette soirée.

Heureusement pour moi, Sungmin et Shindong accouru vers nous, m'empêchant de faire un carnage.

Shindong embarqua la femme bourrée loin de moi et par ma plus grande surprise, la jeta dehors.

Elle s'étala comme une masse à terre.

Je ne vis plus rien, sauf le poing de Sungmin s'écrasant lourdement sur ma tête.

- Aii ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me frappes ? C'est elle qui a commencé !

- Une envie.

Il s'excusa de nouveau à nos vampires et se baissa pour ramasser les décombres du verre inconnaissable.

- Du compte me regarder longtemps ? Aide moi à ramasser tes conneries au lieu de rien faire !

Il me lança un regard noir qui m'obligea à l'aider si je ne voulais pas mourir de sa main.

Soudain une voix retentit dans mon esprit, encore Sungmin !

« Crétin ! Un humain normal n'a pas assez de force pour détruire un verre de cette manière !

Tu veux vraiment nous faire repérer ! »

Je lui répondis à mon tour : « Je pense que tu aurais fais pareil si quelqu'un t'avait toucher le cul de cette façon ! »

« Oui peut être mais c'est pas comme ça qu'il faut agir »

« Ah oui comment ? En l'a laissant faire ? Bon dégage de mon esprit sa me soûle ! »

« Mais oui, vas rejoindre ton prince charmant qui te dévores des yeux »

Non mais il le fait exprès !

Hein ?

Je relevai la tête et je remarquai qu'en effet Eunhyuk me regardait, ses yeux d'un noir profond et intense ne cessaient de me fixer.

- Allo la Terre, j'appelle Donghae ! On a besoin de toi, ici.

Et c'est avec le regard de Eunhyuk que je finis la soirée en beauté, et près en entamer une nouvelle.


	10. Chapitre 8

La soirée passa très vite et enfin j'allais pouvoir me reposer.

Arriver dans la grotte, je me jeta sur le lit et m'endormi comme une masse.

Et vous vous rendez compte j'ai dormi toute une journée !

En plus le soir j'avais encore une soirée avec mon Eunhyuk.

Je n'avais pas envi d'y aller tout seul alors je demandai à Sungmin si il aurait l'amabilité de m'accompagner :

- Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- Non je n'ai rien prévu, pourquoi ?

- Tu s'es la lette du leader vampire et bien il ma inviter ce soir à une soirée à son manoir.

Et je voulais savoir si tu étais intéressé.

- Si c'est pour tenir la chandelle, non merci.

- Sa va pas ! Qu'est ce que tu insinue !

- Rien du tout.

- Bon alors ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu pourrais faire de belles rencontres.

- M'amadou pas avec tes belles paroles !

Je viens juste pour te faire plaisir mais c'est tout.

- Merci ! Dis-je en lui sautant dessus.

Tu es le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu !

- Comme si j'en doutais…

- Tu disais ?

- Non rien.

- Au faite, il faut que tu sois présentable.

- Ok, ce n'est pas comme si je venais nu.

- Je compte sur toi !

Je partis aussi vite que j'étais venu pour m'habiller convenablement pour mon prince ténébreux.

J'espère ne pas être le seul humain entre guillemets, autrement on va attirer les vampires au alentour, surtout qu'on va être entourer de ces sangsues.

Sungmin allait me tuer !

Finalement après des heures et des heures de recherche d'un vêtement convenable, je trouvai enfin.

Je choisis un chemisier noir manche longue, un jean slim noir accompagner d'une veste noir en satin où un mouchoir rouge sang y était installer.

C'était déjà l'heure.

Après avoir trouver Sungmin qui m'impressionna à ça venu.

Mais c'est qu'il s'est fait tous beau le Sungmin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je croyais que c'était juste pour moi que tu y allais.

- Ba oui.

- Pourquoi alors t'es tu habiller aussi magnifiquement ?

- C'est interdit maintenant ?!

- Non mais tu viens de me choquer là.

- Bon on n'y va ?

- Pressé pour draguer à ce que je vois.

- Oui et je l'assume.

- Tu vas regretter cette phrase quand on arrivera.

Après un long moment pour Sungmin qui finit de se préparer, nous partîmes enfin en direction du manoir de Sir Hyuk Jae.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, j'espère que tu se passeras bien.


	11. Chapitre 9

En arrivant Sungmin et moi, nous fîmes impressionner.

La taille du manoir devait être cinq fois plus grande que notre grotte et j'étais sympa sur ce coup.

Il y avait un monde fou, et la plupart étaient des vampires, mais je pus détecter quelques humains, ouf !

Devant l'entré du manoir, un garde du corps était positionner et demandais l'invitation.

Merde je l'avais oublié !

- Messieurs, vous venez de qui ?

- Sir Hyuk Jae m'a invité en personne et j'ai ramené un ami mais malheureusement j'ai oublié l'invitation.

- Votre nom s'il vous plait.

- Lee Donghae.

- Oh c'est vous. Je vous pris de m'excuser, notre maître a été très formel en ce qui vous concerne.

Entré je vous pris, je vais vous conduire à lui.

- Et moi qui croyais qu'il allait nous refouler.

- Tais toi tu veux, il t'entent je te signale.

- Je m'en fou.

- Et bien votre ami est charmant.

- Je vous le confirme, mais il a plutôt un sale caractère.

- Eh !

Arriver devant Eunhyuk, nous fîmes la redevance.

- Je vous les ai amenés, Sir.

- Merci et puis Kyuhyun, ne t'ais-je pas dis d'arrêter avec les formalités. Tu es un ami précieux alors arrête avec les formules de politesses.

- Je suis désolé mais c'est une habitude.

Après un long moment de discussion, la fête commença enfin après tout les invités présents.

La musique se lança sur un air bougeant.

Eunhyuk me regarda et me proposa d'aller danser, que j'acceptai bien entendu.

Nous dansâmes plusieurs fois sur des musiques entraînantes.

Mais après avoir remarquer que Sungmin avait complètement disparu de la circulation, où plutôt de ma vision, j'essayai de le trouver quand je l'aperçu enfin.

Il était entrain de danser avec le garde de tout a leur, celui qui était à l'entré.

Et c'est moi qui traîne avec un vampire ?

- Apparemment, Kyuhyun c'est trouvé quelqu'un pour danser.

Eunhyuk me regarda et souri

- Sungmin aussi.

- Je pense qu'on va les laisser tout les deux autrement je vais recevoir les insultes de Kyuhyun qui osera dire que je n'arrête pas de le surveiller.

- Je vous suis dans ce cas là.

Je laissai Sungmin bien à l'abri, je l'espère dans les bras du vampire nommé Kyuhyun.

J'espère que ce Kyuhyun sera patient car Sungmin déteste les vampires en générale.

Bref, après ce passage surprenant, je continuai à parler un long moment avec Eunhyuk quand soudain mon cœur battit plus vite et ma poitrine me fit mal.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?!

- Sa va ? Tu as l'air pale d'un seul coup ?

- Non, non je vais bien, pouvez vous me dire la direction des toilettes.

- Bien sur, vous montez les escaliers et c'est la première porte à droite.

- Merci, je reviens vite.

Je courus aussi vite que je le pus en direction des toilettes.

J'ouvris la porte quand mon regard tomba sur quelque chose que je ne m'attendais pas à voir.

Sungmin embrassant Kyuhyun.

Oups !

Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire ailleurs !

Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient trop occuper pour se rendre compte que j'étais entré.

Je referma la porte doucement et parti en direction de la sortit pour prendre l'air qui espérons me fera le plus grand bien.

Malgré le vent frai, j'avais toujours mal.

Mais attendez une minute !

Mes yeux se leva vers le ciel, rapidement je compris pourquoi cette douleur.

La Lune !

Pourquoi maintenant ! Pourquoi ça arrivait ce jour là !

La Lune était pleine et chaque loup garou devrait se transformer mais en faite, cette Lune était la première du mois cela voulait dire que seul les loups Scarce y était exposer.

Alors c'était ça, l'angoisse qui me rongeait depuis ce matin.

Pourquoi n'y vais-je pas penser !

Il fallait que je me cache à tout pris.

- Je suis désoler Eunhyuk.

Je partis derrière un buisson et attendit la transformation en espérant que j'aurais encore ma raison.

J'avais horriblement mal ! C'était comme si mes os fondaient et se déplaçaient pour que mon corps se torde en deux.

Soudain un bruit me fit sursauter, deux vampires se trouvaient devant moi.

Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient là !

- Et bien qu'avons-nous là ?

- Part….Partez !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais commettre une chose horrible si vous ne partez pas maintenant !

- Tu crois nous faire peur comme ça.

- Vous allez le regretter !

Non pas maintenant ! AHHH !

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'il souffre.

C'était trop tard pour eux, je me transformai en loup sous leurs regards terrorisé.

- Un…un monstre !

Je me jetai sur eux, déchiquetant leurs corps.

A l'odeur du sang, tout les vampires présents se regardèrent avant d'aller là ou se trouve cette odeur.

POV Sungmin :

Ses lèvres étaient si douces et si chaude pour un vampire.

Peut être m'étais-je tromper sur leur cas.

Soudain il s'arrêta.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- L'odeur.

- Une odeur ?

- Une odeur de loup et de sang.

De loup ?! Non ! Donghae !

Je couru avec Kyuhyun derrière moi là ou les vampires se dirigeaient.

J'arrivais trop tard ! Donghae avait massacré deux vampires d'où on ne reconnaissait même pas que c'était des êtres à la forme humaine.

Eunhyuk aussi était sur place et regardait le loup avec il jouait souvent, ne le reconnaissant plus.

Il avança soudain et dit :

- Eh, du calme. Tu me reconnais ?

Mais Donghae ne l'entendis pas de cette oreille et sauta sur lui près à le tuer.

Avant qu'il n'arrive à sa victime, je le poussai et il tomba au sol.

Puis il se releva, me regarda et grogna. Puis il détourna son regard vers sa troisième victime, Eunhyuk.

Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix ?!

Je partis vers un buisson, j'allais me transformer quand Kyuhyun m'attrapa le bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Euh…Je…je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu regrettes ?

- Du baiser ? Non pas du tout.

Je m'excuse parce que ce que tu vas voir vas peut être te faire regretté toi.

Ecoute moi attentivement, malgré ce que tu vas voir, malgré que tu regrette, je t'en supplies ne dis rien à personne, même pas tes amis et surtout pas Eunhyuk.

- Tu me fais peur là, mais je te le promets.

- Merci et encore désoler.

Je me transformai en loup devant lui, surpris il tomba au sol.

- Sungmin ?

« N'ai pas peur c'est moi »

- Tu communiques par la penser ?

« Oui, je vais aller arrêter ce loup »

- Attend ! Qui est-ce ?!

« Donghae…. »

- Fais attention a toi.

« …Merci…. »

Je couru aussi vite que je le pus comme si je venais d'arriver puis sauta sur Donghae sous les regards choqués des vampires.

Je le regardai en montrant les crocs.

Et essaya de le faire revenir à la raison.

« Donghae ! C'est moi Sungmin ! Reprend toi ! Contrôle ton pouvoir ! Tu peux y arriver ! »

Mais rien n'y faisait.

La bataille dura longtemps, elle était acharnée.

J'étais obliger de blesser Donghae pour qu'il reprenne contrôle sur son corps en espérant que la malédiction ne se briserait pas et que notre couverture soit découverte.

Je le griffai violemment à l'épaule, la blessure saigna beaucoup.

Je voyais les vampires se retenir.

Soudain il s'arrêta, il me regarda et tomba lourdement au sol.

J'avais gagné mais difficilement, son corps était blessé, il fallait a tout pris que je le soigne.

J'avais la cheville blessée et boitait.

Je le soulevai sur mon dos et partit juste à temps.

Son corps reprenait forme humaine.

Kyuhyun me rejoignis.

Quand il vu mon état, il paniqua.

- Sungmin sa va ?!

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les loups avons aussi une sorte de guérison instantané ».

Je repris ma forme humaine et sous la fatigue tomba dans les bras de Kyuhyun.

- Non tu vois, tu ne vas pas bien.

- Il faut qu'on emmène Donghae chez nous, à la tribu.

- Mais comment, tu as vu ton état.

- Viens avec nous.

- Hein ? Mais les vampires ne sont pas interdits ?

- Si mais nous n'avons pas le choix, sinon Donghae mourra de sa blessure et tu connaîtras le douloureux sentiment que Eunhyuk éprouvera.

- Bon d'accord.

Il m'aida à le soulever et nous partîmes en direction de l'endroit où j'espère il pourra en repartir vivant.

FIN POV Sungmin


	12. Chapitre 10

POV Sungmin :

Nous arrivons devant l'entré de la grotte, j'hésita un moment.

- Tu es vraiment sur de ce que tu fais ?

- On ne peut plus faire marche arrière.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et avança enfin.

Quand Kyuhyun avait à peine mis le pied dans la grotte qu'il fut encerclé.

- Du calme, laisser le !

- Sungmin ?! Peux tu m'expliquer ce que fais un vampire ici ?

- Alpha, on a eu quelques problèmes Donghae et moi et il a perdu le contrôle de ses émotions. Ce vampire a découvert notre identité mais a promis de garder le secret.

- Penses-tu qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Il s'agit d'un vampire après tout.

- Oui j'en suis sur.

Mais avant de continuer cette conversation, il faut soigné Donghae, j'ai du avoir l'obligation de l'attaquer et on va dire que je l'ai assez amocher.

- Très bien, Kibum !

- Oui Alpha ?

- Vas soigner nos invités.

- A vos ordres.

Heureusement pour moi, tous se passa pour le mieux, malgré les regards indiscrets de toute ma famille sur Kyuhyun.

Kibum arriva vers nous.

- Alors comment va-t-il ?

- Fatigué mais sa ira.

La blessure que tu lui as faite à l'épaule ne partira pas tout de suite.

Il restera quelque séquelle.

Alors quand il ira travailler, il faudra qu'il cache cette blessure.

Il ne faut absolument que personnes ne doute de lui autrement tu sais ce qu'il arrivera.

- Je le sais.

- Aller vous reposez tout les deux.

J'emmenai Kyuhyun vers ma chambre.

- Et bien, bienvenu chez moi.

- Pour une première fois, c'est assez rapide.

- Quoi ?

Kyuhyun m'attrapa par la nuque et me rapprocha de lui.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement comme si cela faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Attend….Ils pourraient venir…

- Qu'ils viennent, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter surtout que tu es à deux doigts de craquer.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je suis un vampire Sungmin, j'arrive à sentir tes émotions et tes sentiments.

Finalement ma soirée fut très fatigante, entre Donghae et Kyuhyun, j'étais servi.

FIN POV Sungmin.

Mes yeux me faisaient mal mais je parvins à les ouvrir.

Où étais-je ?

Puis je me rappelai la soirée, je me levai en trempe.

Mais avais-je à peine posez le pied au sol que toute mes forces m'abandonnèrent et je tomba à terre.

J'étais à l'infirmerie de la tribu, qu'avais-je fais ?!

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Sungmin et….Kyuhyun !

- Donghae ! Sa va ?!

- Sa irais mieux si je me souvenait de ce que j'ai fais hier.

- Tu ne devines pas ?

- Je me suis transformer en loup et j'ai fais un carnage.

- C'est presque que ça. Tu l'aurais fait ton carnage si je ne t'avais pas arrêté.

- Merci alors. Et Eunhyuk ?! Dis-je soudainement affoler.

- Ne t'inquiète pas il va bien et n'est pas au courant que c'étais toi, seul Kyuhyun le sait.

Mais je pense qu'il va se douter de quelque chose comme tu es partis sans le prévenir et il ne ta plus revu de la soirée tout comme moi et Kyuhyun.

Comme on va aller travailler, il va sûrement venir alors invente quelque chose de fiable et surtout ne fais surtout pas montrer ta blessure à l'épaule.

- Ok

Finalement après que Kibum est bandé ma blessure pour éviter de la voir par du monde surtout des vampires.

Sungmin abandonna Kyuhyun par son plus grand malheur et nous partîmes encore et toujours au travail.

Heureusement pour moi Eunhyuk n'y était pas et mon service se passa comme d'habitude.

Après avoir fini, je partis avant Sungmin qui finissait de dire deux trois petites choses au boss.

Je sortis par la porte de derrière quand soudain je sentis une présence dans mon dos en me retournant, Eunhyuk se trouvait a quelques pas de moi et me regardait comme s'il voulait quelque chose.

Mais avant qu'il ne dise un mot, je partis en courant.

Mais il ne vit ça pas d'un bon œil et me courra après en criant :

- Attends Donghae ! Pourquoi t'enfuis-tu ?! Attend !

Mais je l'ignorais et continuais a courir, il n'arriva pas à me rattraper car j'utilisais mon pouvoir de loup garou qui augmenta ma rapidité et sema Eunhyuk qui s'arrêta et se posa de nombreuses questions mais surtout deux lui venait en tête : Pourquoi ne l'avait-il plus vu de la soirée et Pourquoi s'enfuyait t-il ?

Avait-il quelque chose à cacher ? Surtout qu'il vu un sorte de bandage vers l'épaule de Donghae, là où le loup brun avait blessé son ami qui avait perdu la raison.

Tous ça, Eunhyuk ne savait pas mais était près à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le découvrir !


	13. Chapitre 11

POV Eunhyuk :

Pourquoi s'enfuyait-il ?

Avait-il quelque chose à me reprocher ?

Mais ce qui me surpris le plus, c'est que j'avais aperçu un bandage au niveau de l'épaule.

J'avais vu dans ses yeux que quand il m'avait vu, son regard paraissait surpris puis soudain il avait comme une peur de moi et il s'était mi à courir.

J'avais essayé de le rattraper mais je ne sais pas comment il avait disparu.

Quand je l'avais rencontré pour la deuxième fois, il m'avait donné son adresse.

Alors je décidais d'aller le voir pour m'expliquer avec lui et pourquoi était-il partit comme ça sans dire quoi que se soit.

Après plusieurs minutes de marches, j'arrivai enfin à une magnifique maison.

Je rentrai vers le portail puis sonna à la porte.

J'attendis assez longtemps quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Sungmin, les cheveux complètement en pétards.

- Tiens, Eunhyuk ?

Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

- Je voudrais savoir où est Donghae ?

J'aimerai lui parler, est-il là ?

- Malheureusement tu viens de le rater, il était là il n'y a pas même cinq minutes.

Soudain quelqu'un arriva en trempe derrière Sungmin.

Kyuhyun avait une chemise blanche, les boutons de cette dernière étaient décalés.

Et son pantalon avait encore la braguette ouverte.

- Je vois que je dérange.

- Mais pas du tout !

- Bon je vais partir, je me sens de trop d'hein seul coup.

Je comprend pourquoi Donghae est partit, il était sûrement de trop vu que vous étiez occuper à faire je ne sais quoi.

- Désoler.

- Mais tu ne sais pas où il serait ?

- Non je ne sais pas.

- Bon ba je vais vous laisser à vos occupation.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Sungmin, il ferma la porte mais je me doutais de quelque chose, quand je lui demanda si il savait où Donghae était, il m'a semblé que sa voix avait tremblé.

J'espère que je me fais des allusions.

FIN POV Eunhyuk

POV Sungmin :

Donghae m'avait invité Kyuhyun et moi à sa maison récemment achetée pour boire un coup car il s'ennuyait et comme il évitait Eunhyuk, son cœur souffrait énormément.

Mais on va dire que je n'avais pas prévu que Kyuhyun me saute dessus juste pour dire qu'il était trop en manque alors que pas plus tard qu'hier nous l'avions fait !

Mon bassin allait souffrir.

Donghae était partit, un regard amusant sur son visage en lançant :

« Je pars sur la colline ! Nettoyer tout ça avant que je sois revenu ! ».

Kyuhyun avait déjà enlever sa chemise et son pantalon et m'avais retirer mon tee-shirt quand soudain on sonna à la porte.

Effrayer nous nous levâmes en vitesse, enfilas nos vêtements à la vas vite.

Je partis ouvrir sur Eunhyuk qui me demanda où étais Donghae.

Aii !

Finalement l'évitement n'était pas une bonne idée.

Quand Kyuhyun arriva derrière moi, j'ai faillis rigoler quand je m'aperçu qu'il avait vraiment remis ses habits comme un sagouin.

Après avoir dis que je ne savais pas où Donghae était même si se n'étais pas vrai, je ferma la porte.

Kyuhyun me plaqua à la porte et repris où il en était.

FIN POV Sungmin

Je m'ennuyais terriblement alors je décidais donc d'inviter mon meilleur ami Sungmin et son copain officiel Kyuhyun.

Mais je me rendis compte trop tard que s'était une mauvaise idée.

Après quelques verres de jus de fruit, Kyuhyun s'acharna sur ce pauvre Sungmin qui ne demandait rien à personnes.

Après avoir dit que je partais à la colline espérant qu'il m'avait entendu.

Je sortis et alla en direction de la colline au j'avais rencontrer Eunhyuk pour la première fois en forme loup.

Le vent lançait une douce brise malgré la soirée, la chaleur régnait encore.

Je regardais le paysage qui ne changeais pas a par pour les saisons mais nous étions en été alors les arbres possédaient toujours leurs feuilles.

J'espère que Sungmin et Kyuhyun n'en avait pas pour trop longtemps car j'aimerais pas passer le reste de ma soirée dehors et surtout que je pouvais me faire prendre par Eunhyuk à tout moment. Mais le destin n'était plus avec moi, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

Je me retournai surpris, Eunhyuk s'y trouvais.

Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ?

Mon secret allait être découvert ?

- Donghae.


	14. Chapitre 12

- Eu….Eu….Eun….Eunh….Eunhyuk.

- Je t'ai cherché de partout.

Pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

Est-ce que je t'ai fais du mal ?

- N…N….No….Non.

Ce n'est pas toi.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive alors ?

Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien mais il ne m'arrive rien.

- Arrête de me mentir !

Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose !

Dis-le moi !

- Non.

Je ne peux rien te dire car se serait me perdre.

- Pourquoi je te perdrais ?

S'il le faut je sacrifierais ma vie pour toi.

Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ?

- …..

- DONGHAE !

- Désolé mais je ne veux pas te perdre.

Donghae partit en courant laissant Eunhyuk seul, derrière lui.

Mais comme il avait l'esprit ailleurs, Eunhyuk arriva à le rattraper.

Eunhyuk sauta sur Donghae et le plaqua au sol.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Eunhyuk le retourna et le plaça sous son corps.

Les deux forces de la nature se regardèrent dans les yeux, Donghae laissa échapper quelques larmes.

- Donghae…., Murmura Eunhyuk.

- …

Eunhyuk se pencha vers Donghae et s'empara de ses lèvres pour la première fois.

Surpris par ce qui se passait, Donghae tourna la tête sur le côté pour échapper à l'emprise de son prédateur.

- Ne me résiste pas, je sais que tu le veux aussi.

- ….

Donghae ne répondit pas mais s'empara à son tour des lèvres d'Eunhyuk avant de le faire basculer sur le dos.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient follement mais tendrement, quelque chose percuta Donghae de plein fouet, l'envoyant contre le tronc d'un arbre et déclanchant une décharge électrique dans le bras encore blessé de Donghae.

Donghae regarda la personne qui l'avait percuté avant de se tordre de douleur à cause de sa transformation.

Eunhyuk ne savait pas quoi faire car Donghae hurlait de douleur et se changea soudain en loup.

Eunhyuk était totalement effrayé par ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Soriyu attaqua Donghae au niveau de son épaule blessée mais avant qu'elle ne puisse le mordre, Eunhyuk la percuta en plein vol et l'envoya à son tour au sol.

Soudain, les trois autres louves se trouvant dans la forêt sortirent de leurs cachettes.

Deux d'entre elles aidèrent Soriyu à se remettre debout pendant que la troisième tenta de s'en prendre à Eunhyuk.

Elle chargea et sauta avant d'être projetée dans une flaque de boue par un second vampire Kyuhyun.

Une seconde louve voulue à son tour défendre les siens quand soudain Sungmin débarqua en montrant ses crocs.

Comme Sungmin était le plus âgé et donc le plus fort, les quatre femelles s'inclinèrent en posture de soumission avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Kyuhyun s'approcha de Sungmin, l'attrapa au niveau de la tête avant de lui dire :

- Ouhhhh c'est bien mon gros pépère, oui c'est bien ^^

Donghae, Eunhyuk et Sungmin avaient plutôt honte.

- Ba quoi ?

Sungmin renversa Kyuhyun qui était accroupit et le fit tomber dans la boue.

Eunhyuk explosa de rire au plus grand bonheur de Donghae.

Kyuhyun se releva et commença à courir après Sungmin en direction de la rivière.

Une fois sur place, Kyuhyun attrapa Sungmin autour de la taille et plongea avec lui dans l'eau.

Kyuhyun remonta à la surface et découvrit qu'il était seul.

Il se mit à paniquer et commença à chercher tout autour de lui son amant.

Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, quelque chose l'attrapa au niveau des cuisses et en quelques secondes se retrouva nu dans l'eau.

Il poussa un cri de terreur assez efféminé avant de découvrir la personne responsable de cet acte.

Sungmin remonta à la surface sous forme humaine montra son trophée et le lança au loin.

En regardant où il allait atterrir, Sungmin et Kyuhyun se rendirent compte que le pantalon tomba au pied d'Eunhyuk et le caleçon sur la tête à Donghae.

Le pauvre loup s'ébroua avant d'aller à son tour dans l'eau.

Une fois prêt de Kyuhyun, ce dernier monta sur son dos et se mis à faire du rodéo.

Pendant ce temps, Eunhyuk s'était mit en caleçon et attrapa celui de Kyuhyun, le mit en boule et le lui envoya sur la tête.

Suite à la puissance du lancé, Kyuhyun retomba à l'eau sous le rire moqueur de Sungmin et de Donghae qui venait tout juste de reprendre sa forme humaine.

Ils passèrent le reste de la fin de journée à s'amuser dans l'eau.


	15. Chapitre 13

A la fin de la journée, Donghae et Sungmin se rendirent chez l'Alpha.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu car ils furent accueillis par les crocs des loups de la meute.

L'Alpha s'avança et demanda à parler à Donghae.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- J'ai envoyé des louves à ta recherches ainsi qu'à celle de Sungmin et en retour elles m'ont répondu qu'elles t'avaient vu te bécoter la face avec un cadavre ambulant suceur de sang à moitié décomposé !

- Hein ? Déclara Sungmin.

Donghae ? Tu t'es bécoté la face avec un zombie à moitié écrasé par une voiture ?

- Plus que décomposé ! Il puait la mort à une centaine de kilomètre à la ronde et lorsqu'il ouvrait la bouche, on aurait dit qu'un putois lui avait fait une grosse commission dedans !

- Premièrement, ce n'est pas un zombie pour te rassurer Sungmin, mais un vampire !

- Donc c'est vrai que tu as une liaison avec l'un de nos ennemis, qui plus est le plus fort de sa classe ?

- Oui. Et je ne renoncerais pas à l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui. J'aime Eunhyuk que vous le vouliez où non. Et s'il le faut je renoncerais à mon statut dans la meute car pour moi, mon amour pour Eunhyuk passe avant celui que j'ai pour la meute et aussi que notre amour passera avant mon statut social qui ne me serviras plus dans quelques secondes puisque je laisse tomber ce rôle de mâle reproducteur. Car en vrai je ne sers qu'à ça dans cette tribu.

- OUAH ! Quelles belles paroles ! Depuis quand t'es-tu mis à la poésie Donghae ? Le taquina Sungmin.

- Sungmin, la ferme ! Déclara Donghae.

- Eh bien, puisque ta décision est prise je te demande de quitter la meute.

- Si Donghae quitte la tribu, je le suivrais car, premièrement il ne s'en sortiras pas s'en moi tellement il m'adore ^^, deuxièmement parce qu'il n'est pas le seul à s'être éloigner du droit chemin que vous aviez dessiné pour nous. Je l'avoue, j'ai moi aussi désobéis aux ordres et je suis allé même au-delà de vos ordres.

- Que veux-tu dires par là Sungmin ? Demanda l'Alpha intrigué.

- J'ai commis « LE » pêché à vos yeux mais tout à fait naturel aux yeux de dame nature qui a plutôt bien gâté la personne je trouve ! OUPs.. J'en ai un peu trop dit.

- Tu as… QUOI ?

- Euh Non non rien, vous n'avez rien entendu.

- Tu as osé coucher avec un cadavre ?!

- Oui. Et pas qu'une fois d'ailleurs ! Je n'y pouvais rien, il m'a totalement sauté dessus et aussi, tout à fait entre nous, il avait un excellent coup de reins, vous auriez dû essayer !

- DEHORS ! Prenez vos affaires et quittez la meute, je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous deux !

- Mais Alpha ! Si Donghae part, je n'aurais plus d'amant !

- Tant mieux pour moi ! Comme ça je n'aurais plus à te supporter !

Sur ses quelques mots, Donghae et Sungmin s'éloignèrent, allèrent chercher leurs affaires avant de quitter définitivement la meute.

* Quelques minutes après dans la nouvelle maison de Donghae *

- Bon Sungmin, fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais prendre ma douche.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça ! Je vais te le faire regretter avec Kyuhyun ^^

- Fais comme bon te semble mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me réveiller si non je vous jettes tous les deux dehors même si vous êtes nus !

- Hahaha !

Donghae monta dans sa chambre, prépara sur son lit ses vêtements de rechange avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain. Pendant ce temps un étage plus bas, Sungmin passa un coup de fil.

- Allô ?

- Salut mon ange.

- Salut trésor. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J'ai été chassé de la tribu avec Donghae et là je suis chez lui.

J'ai besoin d'un remontant express de moral !

- Hahaha ! Dis plutôt que tu as envie de passer une nuit torride !

- Exactement. Mais par contre si on fait trop de bruits, Donghae risquera de nous foutre à la porte même à poil !

- Entendu. Dans ce cas je te foutrais des chaussettes en boule dans ta bouche !

- Eh oh ! Faudrait pas parler de truc sadomaso alors qu'il y a quelqu'un qui t'écoute Kyu !

- Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais avec Eunhyuk ?

- Je l'ai entendu faire du bruit derrière toi.

- Ah d'accord. Bref je me dépêche de venir.

- A tout de suite mon loulou !

* Quelques minutes après *

Kyuhyun frappa à la porte que Sungmin s'empressa d'ouvrir. Sans regarder qui se trouvait derrière, Sungmin claqua la porte au nez d'Eunhyuk qui avait essayé d'entrer. Ce dernier chercha à entrer par un autre moyen. Il remarqua que l'une des fenêtres du premier étage était ouverte. Alors il recula et sauta sur la façade de la maison. Une fois qu'il eu réussit à monter, il découvrit une scène qui l'excita énormément.

Donghae se tenait devant son armoire, de dos à Eunhyuk. Sur ses hanches se trouvait une petite serviette blanche qui lui moulait parfaitement les fesses et l'eau qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux continua de descendre avant de se perdre sous le morceau de tissus noué.

Pendant qu'il regardait ardemment ce beau spectacle au masculin, Donghae restait toujours la tête plongée dans son armoire. Lorsqu'il referma la porte, il vit dans la glace qu'une ombre se tenait derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir car Eunhyuk l'attrapait déjà et le lança sur le lit.


	16. Chapitre 14

Eunhyuk était placé au dessus de moi, ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur féline. Il s'empara de mes lèvres et s'en le faire exprès fit couler un peu de mon sang. Je poussa donc un cri de stupeur et essaya de le regarder dans les yeux mais il fuyait mon regard.

- Eunhyuk ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Désolé, mais… J'AI FAIM MOI !

- HAHAHA ! Il fallait me le dire plutôt que de me bouffer la lèvre !

- Excuse moi.

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser plus longtemps et m'empara de ses lèvres. En passant ma langue dans sa bouche ardente, je sentis que ses canines étaient encore sorties alors j'en profitai pour les toucher.

- Arrête, tu es en train de me rendre dingue !

- Tant mieux ! Dans ce cas, je continue !

Alors qu'il était encore à bout de souffle, je continuais de m'amuser avec ses crocs.

Eunhyuk s'empara de ses vêtements et les déchiras. Je pouvais enfin admirer son torse musclé au dessus du miens.

Mon cœur commença à s'affoler due à l'excitation que j'éprouvais et que Eunhyuk me faisais ressentir.

Appuyant contre son front il se détacha de lui et rejoignit encore sa bouche à la sienne. Sa langue parcourra la cavité chaude du vampire. Ce n'était pas une légende que l'odeur du sang rendait fou les vampires.

- Arrête moi, si je continu je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir. Dit-il en donnant un coup de bassin pour sentir le sexe dur de Donghae contre le sien.

- Non, gémit Donghae.

Son corps était en feu comme ci de la lave coulait dans ses veines. Son ventre appelait les caresses et son sexe dur comme il ne l'avait jamais été réclamait l'assouvissement. Eunhyuk le fixait avec des yeux gourmands, il le dévorait par un simple regard qu'y le mettais dans tout ses états.

Eunhyuk le débarrassa de sa serviette.

Eunhyuk profita pour prendre un de ces tétons en bouche le suçotant tendit que sa main se baladait de partout jusqu'à atteindre la chose de ses envies.

Les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient pour lui encore irréelles comme si tout allait s'arrêter. Mais les choses sérieuses venaient de commencer et Eunhyuk n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de les interrompre.

Eunhyuk commença à faire des vas et viens sur le membre douloureux de Donghae.

- Eunhyuk…. ! Plus vite !

Eunhyuk releva la tête vers sa victime de sa douce torture, ce dernier avait balancé sa tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir, il froissait les draps en les agrippants pour essayer de contenir sa voix dans sa gorge, sans grand succès. Il sourit en voyant l'effet qu'il produisait sur Donghae, il aimait avoir ce pouvoir sur cet homme, il avait simplement l'impression qu'il était enfin à sa merci. Prêt à être dévoré.

Donghae lui jeta un regard suppliant, le priant en silence de le soulager et le vampire décida d'accéder à sa requête. Il souffla sur le membre gorgé de sang de son maintenant amant préféré, qui se tendit sous les caresses des lèvres d'Eunhyuk sur lui. Le vampire continua son manège pendant quelques secondes puis il finit par passer sa langue sur toute la longueur, plusieurs fois. Donghae soupirait en serrant les dents, puis hoqueta quand Eunhyuk l'engloutit en entier. Il sentait la bouche brûlante et humide de ce dernier actionner des vas et viens lents sur lui, ses dents titillant le bout de son sexe.

Il sentait les canines de celui-ci frôler son membre.

A ses limites, Donghae plaça sa main dans les cheveux de son amant et lui fit relever la tête. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, et lui adressa un regard penaud.

- Eunhyuk...Sil te plait... Commença-t-il, essoufflé.

- Quoi ? Demanda Eunhyuk comme si il ne comprenait pas la demande de Donghae.

- ...Fais... Fais moi venir...

Eunhyuk, un sourire en coin, s'exécuta alors immédiatement, reprenant ses vas et viens délicieux sur le sexe de Donghae. Surpris, ce dernier lâcha un petit cri qui se transforma en plusieurs gémissements de plaisir. Quand soudainement il sentit le corps de Donghae s'arquer plusieurs fois, et pousser des cris plus longs et graves.

Sa bouche accueillit alors un liquide chaud et blanchâtre qu'il avala.

La semence avait un goût si amer.

- Ca n'a pas le même goût que le sang.

- C'est ta première expérience ? Lâcha Donghae le souffle court.

- Avec un homme, oui.

Donghae passa ses bras autour du cou d'Eunhyuk qui l'attrapa par les fesses et le souleva. Donghae noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et laissa le désir prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

Eunhyuk le tint par les hanches afin d'aller de plus en plus vite. Donghae sourit lorsqu'il vit son amant humidifié ses doigts.

Un premier doigt vint caresser son entré et doucement le pénétra. Eunhyuk remua lentement afin que la douleur passe. Mais il fallait que Donghae avoue une chose, il était tellement excité que son corps ne demandait qu'à être pénétré par son amant et l'intrusion d'un deuxième doigt le fit gémir de plaisir et de honte.

Puis il retira ses doigts sous les gémissements sonores de Donghae qui ne voulait pas que sa s'arrête.

Eunhyuk positionna Donghae à quatre pattes puis se plaça devant lui et vint doucement se frotter contre ce corps qu'il mourrait de faire sien.

Eunhyuk fit couler un peu de salive afin d'humidifier son sexe et se présenta contre la chair de son amant.

Avec toutes les précautions, il le pénétra, mais comprit très vite que Donghae ne voulait pas y aller doucement. Arrivée à la moitié Eunhyuk termina le chemin qui les séparait d'un grand coup de reins qui le fit hurler de plaisir.

Après quelque vas et viens, un cri de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de Donghae.

Eunhyuk se dépêcha de retirer sa main qui était posée sur la blessure.

La douleur fut telle que des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé mon amour, paniqua Eunhyuk.

- Lâche-moi, j'ai trop mal, gémi soudain Donghae.

Donghae fut surpris lorsque son amant s'écarta tendrement de lui.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vampire s'arrête facilement.

La plaît ne s'était pas rouverte mais du sang s'échappait des coutures.

- Laisse-moi faire fit Eunhyuk.

Il avait un mal de chien, tout plaisir avait disparu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Eunhyuk s'était penché sur sa blessure et commença à la lécher. Donghae savait que la salive des vampires avait des pouvoirs mais comme sa blessure ne s'était pas guérie même avec lui rien ne pouvait y faire même pas Eunhyuk.

Mais le contact de la langue contre son épaule le fit frémir.

Et son désir resurgit lentement.

Eunhyuk se redressa et écarta les jambes de Donghae, son corps ne demandait qu'à être assouvis.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il était brûlant dans tous les sens propre et figuré, sa peau était chaude.

Lorsqu'il sentit le sexe d'Eunhyuk à l'entrée de son intimité son bassin alla à la rencontre de l'autre corps, qui savait l'apaiser.

Eunhyuk plongea une fois, uniquement l'extrémité de son sexe dans Donghae et se recula sous les gémissements de protestations du jeune homme. Il replongea une nouvelle fois un peu plus, à la moitié et recommença son manège.

- Eunhyuk ! Grogna Donghae que ce petit jeu n'amusait pas tant il était en feu.

- Tu en veux plus ?

- VIENS ! S'écria Donghae à bout.

Eunhyuk l'attrapa par les cuisses et le pénétra d'un coup sec, s'enfonça jusqu'au bout.

Leurs cris de plaisir se mêlèrent dans une même mélodie.

Donghae n'en pouvait plus, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du vampire et enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre du postérieur de son amant.

Eunhyuk accentua ses coups de reins, qui devinrent de plus en plus violents.

Il essayait de contrôler sa force vampirique mais il n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur.

Donghae atteignit l'orgasme dans un cri que tout le monde ait pu entendre.

Eunhyuk laissa donc à son tour son orgasme se libérer dans le corps de Donghae.

- Donghae. Gémit Eunhyuk contre la bouche du jeune homme.

Tendrement Eunhyuk s'allongea sur le lit et prit Donghae contre lui.

Donghae encore secoué des orgasmes qu'il venait de traverser resta contre le vampire écoutant les battements étrangement calmes de son cœur.

Eunhyuk lui caressait doucement le dos et lui releva la tête pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Épuisé, Donghae commençait à s'endormir contre le vampire, ses paupières se fermèrent et il ne réussit pas à résister au sommeil.

Eunhyuk le suivit juste après dans les bras de Morphée.


	17. Chapitre 15

Le lendemain, mes yeux souvirent.

J'avais chaud mais je compris pourquoi, Eunhyuk était collé à moi.

- Alors bien dormi ?

- Ah, tu es réveillé ?

Magnifiquement et toi ?

- Le plus beau jour de ma vie. Dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je m'assis sur son bassin et passa mes mains autour de sa nuque et posa ma tête à l'intérieur de son cou respirant son odeur.

- Il faudrait peut être se lever.

- Pas envi.

- Aller un petit effort sinon privé de câlin.

- Tu ne serais pas capable.

- Tu crois ?

- Bon d'accord.

Nous nous levâmes de force, s'habilla puis nous descendirent dans la cuisine où Kyuhyun et Sungmin dormaient à moitié avachi sur la table.

- Vous êtes encore entrain de dormir, hier fallait vous couchez tôt.

- Tu peux parler ! Avec vous à côté.

-…. * je rougis *

- Eunhyuk à un bon coup de bassin ?

- Hyaa ! Sungmin mêle toi de ton derrière !

- Kyuhyun s'en occupe très bien tu sais.

- Comme si j'en doutais.

Bon aller moi j'ai faim !

- Normale, avec ce que tu as fait hier.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Café. J'ai besoin de caféine pour me réveiller.

- Kyuhyun vient m'aider, mon amour.

-J'arrive ^^

Sungmin et Kyuhyun partirent dans la cuisine.

- Enfin seul. Dis-je en embrassant Eunhyuk très langoureusement.

- Profiteur.

-Tu dis ça mais tu es le premier à en être content.

Puis nous nous embrassâmes encore et encore jusqu'à que Sungmin et son amant reviennent.

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini les amoureux !

- Tais toi !

- Calme toi Donghae. Me dit Eunhyuk.

Mais je continuais

Alors Hyuk s'avança, me tira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Pourquoi il fait ça tout d'un coup ?

Mais je participai quand même au baiser.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop ?

- Si !

Eunhyuk attrapa mes hanches et me souleva.

J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille tout en continuant le baiser.

- Bon ça suffit ! On vas se promener, sa fera du bien a tout le monde !

- Tu n'es pas drôle Sungmin.

Nous sortîmes ensemble en pleine fin de soirée, il devait être environ onze heures du soir.

Sungmin et moi voulions revoir notre forêt natale.

La pleine lune dévorait le ciel nuit noir de sa lumière blanche et pure.

Soudain, un bruit nous stoppa net !

Un humain se trouvait seul juste devant nous.

Il était pied nu, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés.

Sungmin et moi nous nous regardâmes et comprirent tout de suite la situation dans laquelle il était.

Apparemment entre loups nous pouvons nous reconnaître même si leur Premier Changement n'a pas encore eux lieu.

Ce jeune humain avait été mordu par un autre garou et aujourd'hui était le jour du revirement de sa vie, son Premier Changement.

Quand il nous aperçu, il pris peur et voulu courir mais Sungmin lui parla avec sa voix la plus douce pour éviter de l'effrayer.

- Attend. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce jeune homme et moi-même sommes aussi des loups.

Je pense que tu as compris ce qu'il t'arrivait.

Nous allons t'aider.

Il ne dit rien mais ses yeux montraient qu'il était soulagé.

Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun ne comprenaient pas du tout la situation.

- C'est qui ? Vous le connaissez ?

- Non mais entre loups nous pouvons nous reconnaître et cet humain ne va pas tarder à découvrir la vie d'un loup garou.

Il est de notre devoir en tant que aîné de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve plus que douloureuse.

- C'est si horrible que ça ?

- Bien plus que tu ne le crois.

Encore plus horrible qu'un nouveau né vampire.

Et tous les loups garous sont passés par là, moi et Sungmin aussi.

Suis nous.

Le jeune humain s'avança doucement puis soudain couru vers Sungmin en lui attrapant le bras et se mit a pleurer.

- Dite, aidez moi ! J'ai peur !

Je…

- Chut…Tout va bien se passer.

Même si on savait qu'il nous ne croyait pas, il fallait quand même le calmer sinon la transformation serait encore plus difficile et douloureuse.

Nous l'emmenâmes chez nous.

Pour ces jours de transformation, Donghae avait fait construire un sorte de sous sol.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une pièce comme ça.

- Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir mon amour.

Donghae embrassa Eunhyuk.

Le petit les regarda comme si il découvrait une nouvelle chose de plus grandiose que la vie.

- Au faite, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ryeo….Ryeowook.

Après avoir entré dans cette sorte de cellule, nous lui expliquâmes ce qu'il allait ce passer, il ne dit rien mais il avait peur, comme tout loup au début.

Il enleva son tee-shirt par notre recommandation.

Il était maigre et déjà blesser.

Sungmin et moi attachâmes ses poignets et ses chevilles.

Nous nous installâmes sur une chaise chacun attendant le moment trépide.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

- On va attendre la transformation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour l'aider.

Le soutient morale est très important dans ses moment là.

Après quelques heures d'attentes, le corps de se pauvre Ryeowook commençait a transpirer et respirer fort.

Sa allait commencer.

Je regarda Sungmin mais avais-je à peine tourner la tête que le hurlement de Ryeowook nous repoussa à le regarder sans pouvoir rien faire.

Son corps se arquait en deux, il avait tellement mal que ses ongles se plantèrent dans le sol et à gratter jusqu'au sang.

Ses os se déboîtaient en même temps que son corps.

Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun ne disaient rien mais l'expression de leur visage montrait qu'ils voulaient le prendre dans leurs bras et le protégé de cette chose qu'il lui faisait si mal.

C'était la première fois qu'ils ressentaient un besoin de protéger une chose inconnue.

Quand sa tête pris une forme allonger et pointu, nous nous levâmes en trompe et sortirent vite de la cellule en prenant bien comme précaution de fermer à clé.

Ryeowook se transformait enfin au bout de plusieurs heures de souffrance en un loup au pelage gris.

Le nouveau loup releva la tête doucement, nous aperçûmes ses yeux qui étaient de couleur verte.

Il s'avança vers nous et bondit sur les barreaux de la porte.

Eunhyuk pris peur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, pourquoi nous attaque t-il ?

- Il n'a pas encore sa raison, pour l'instant seul l'animal le possède.

Il faut qu'il survive déjà.

Après une transformation, ça arrive que le corps de l'être humain ne supporte pas cette force de pouvoir et qu'elle est trop grande, il peut en mourir.

Tout dépend de sa volonté de vivre.

Le loup Ryeowook essaya de faire un maximum de dégât mais la cage était conçue pour résister à la transformation des loups.

Donghae avait passé par là plusieurs fois même si il n'en parlait pas.


	18. Chapitre 16

Cette soirée avait été plus que mouvementée.

J'ouvris les yeux et me rendis compte que je m'étais endormis.

Je me levai soudain du canapé où je reposais en apercevant Sungmin sur le deuxième canapé.

Où étaient Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun ?

Reposant à Ryeowook, je couru en direction du sous-sol.

Ils dormaient tous les deux par terre mais ils se réveillèrent à cause du rafus que j'avais fais en arrivant.

Sungmin arriva tout de suite après en allant dans les bras de Kyuhyun.

Nous nous concentrâmes dès à présent vers Ryeowook qui avait enfin repris sa forme humaine.

Mais il était dans un sale état.

Son corps était couvert de sang et il ne bougeait plus.

Sungmin et moi entrâmes dans la cage et essayèrent de voir si il était toujours en vie.

Heureusement pour nous, son cœur battait encore même si s'était faiblement.

Il leva la tête vers nous et sourit avant de grimacer de douleur.

- Bien dormi ?

- Avec les os cassés, difficilement.

- Attend nous allons t'aider.

Nous prîmes chacun ses bras et tirèrent d'un coup sec.

Ses os craquèrent, il poussa un petit cri de douleur.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

Il va avoir encore plus mal. Me dit Eunhyuk.

- Pour éviter que quand il se retransformera, son corps soit bizarre et maintenant se sont ses pouvoirs de guérisons sur qui on doit compter.

Quelques jours passèrent depuis la première transformation de Ryeowook. Il pouvait maintenant sortir de la cage et venir avec Sungmin et moi en forêt. Nous lui avons appris à chasser, et aussi nous lui avons appris à manger de la nourriture comme n'importe quel humain sans pour autant que son organisme y rejette.

Mais malheureusement, à cause du fait qu'il ne soit pas encore totalement indépendant, nous devions passer beaucoup de temps avec lui et nous avions moins de temps pour nos amours.

C'est pourquoi un beau matin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de notre maison.

Il nous déclara qu'il s'appelait Yesung et que s'était Eunhyuk qui l'avait envoyé pour s'occuper de Ryeowook. Nous nous regardâmes hébétés avec Sungmin car nous ne savions pas trop si nous devions faire confiance à ce vampire. Et aussi, avait-il suffisamment d'expérience pour s'occuper d'un loup ?

Ca, j'allais bientôt le découvrir en appelant Eunhyuk.

Quelques minutes après, il débarqua à la maison pour voir comment tout cela ce passait.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fais appel à ce vampire sans m'en avoir parlé ? Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait les compétences nécessaires pour s'occuper de Ryeowook.

- Certes je ne t'ai pas consulté, mais toi m'as-tu consulté pour me dire que tu allais passer tes journées avec ce nouveau loup ?

Nous n'avons même plus de vie de couple tout comme Sungmin et Kyuhyun !

C'est pour cela que je l'ai appelé mais de toute façon que tu le veuilles ou non il s'occupera de lui. Il a déjà aidé lorsque nous avons trouvé un jeune ado l'année dernière et qu'il était devenu incontrôlable ! Donc moi je dis, il est suffisamment compétant !

- Très bien. Mais ne cherche pas à me contredire, je reste avec Ryeowook pour voir si tout ce passe bien !

- Mais tu ai une vrai tête de mule quand tu t'y mets dis donc !

- Je le sais mais ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est toi qui l'as envoyé !

Eunhyuk attrapa Donghae par la main et l'approcha de lui, et au moment ou il allait lui faire croire qu'il allait l'embrasser, il lui claqua le sommet du crâne.

- Aïe ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

- Tu ne comprends donc pas que c'est pour nous que j'ai demandé à ce que Yesung vienne s'occuper de Ryeowook !

Je t'aime Donghae, et je ne laisserais pas ce nouveau loup se mettre en travers de mon chemin et aussi en travers du chemin de Sungmin, même si c'est ton pote et pas le mien et que normalement ça ne me regarde pas s'ils n'ont pas de rapport.

- Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Tu me manques trop, dans tous les sens du terme.

- Ah ! Ca y est je vois ce que tu veux dire depuis tout à l'heure mais que je ne comprenais pas parce que je m'occupais pas assez de toi.

- Enfin ! Vas-y dis le.

- T'es jaloux.

- Hein ? … Mais euh non je ne le suis pas.

- Si. Tu es jaloux.

- Non…

- Oh arrête de me mentir mon amour ! Je sais que tu es jaloux ! Allez admets le !

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Hum.. Menteur !

- Mais non ! Et puis…

Donghae ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase puisqu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres. Eunhyuk ne pouvait pas lui résister plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Alors il l'embrassa comme un fou et le fit tomber à la renverse sur le canapé du salon. Alors qu'ils étaient occupés, Yesung les stoppa net.

- Eunhyuk ?

- * rougis *

- Excuse moi de te déranger dans tes ébats amoureux mais je voulais juste te signaler qu'il avait fini par s'endormir et que je vais rester auprès de lui.

- D'accord.

Sur ses mots Yesung retourna auprès de Ryeowook. Il le regardait dormir profondément dans la cage, à même le sol mais avec au moins des couvertures. Yesung trouvait que malgré le fait qu'il soit blessé, Ryeowook était tout simplement magnifique. En pensant à ça, il avait un peu peur de la réaction qu'il causerait au nouveau loup si jamais il arrivait à lire dans ses pensées. Mais cela ne risquerait pas car le pauvre loup était totalement épuisé et dormait bien profondément. Alors il s'installa sur une chaise et le regarda. Au bout de deux heures, Sungmin descendit le voir et lui demanda s'il voulait que quelqu'un prenne la relève ou s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit et il déclina tout simplement les offres.

Yesung resta des heures entières sans manger et sans avoir besoin de dormir car le simple fait qu'il regardait Ryeowook dormir le comblait de bonheur. Quand Ryeowook se réveilla enfin, Yesung le regarda et lui sourit avant de lui demander s'il avait faim.

- Je voudrais bien manger s'il vous plaît.

- Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne vais pas te bouffer.

- Sur le coup, je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui risquerais de te bouffer, déclara joyeusement Ryeowook.

Yesung rigola. Il attrapa les clefs de la cage et l'ouvrit. Une fois à l'intérieur, il aida le pauvre loup à ce mettre debout. Ensemble, ils remontèrent à l'étage supérieur avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Là, Yesung se mit au fourneau et prépara à manger pour tout le monde.

Une fois que tout fût près, les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le salon. A la grande frayeur de tout le monde, ils découvrirent que Donghae et Eunhyuk s'étaient endormis après avoir fais de longs ébats. Les deux tourtereaux étaient totalement nus et ne se rendirent même pas compte que Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin et Kyuhyun étaient en train de les regarder. Ryeowook fût tellement surprit par cette scène, qu'il se précipita jusqu'au sous-sol. Yesung le poursuivit et une fois qu'il eut réussit à le retrouver, Ryeowook était recroquevillé dans une partie de la cage, recouvert par ses couvertures.

- Hey, Wooki. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils … ?

- Vas-y, dis moi ce que tu veux.

- Ils sont … gays ?

- Oui. Ils le sont.

- Je suis content pour eux, mais les voir comme cela ensemble me rappel que je suis seul..

- Attend une seconde, tu veux dire que ça ne te choque pas ?

- Non. Car moi aussi j'aimerais bien vivre une grande histoire d'amour même si c'est avec un gars.

- Tu sais Wooki, t'es vraiment surprenant comme mec !

- Je sais.

- Allez viens par là.

Yesung attrapa Ryeowook et le prit dans ses bras. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant.

Il était totalement heureux d'être avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment s'arrête.

Yesung passa machinalement sa main dans les cheveux de Ryeowook. Cela devait lui faire drôlement plaisir car le jeune homme commença à ronronner à la grande surprise de Yesung. Mais ce qui allait suivre allait être encore plus surprenant.

Ryeowook se mit à se frotter contre le torse de Yesung avant de continuer sous son menton.

Tout en faisant ça, il continuait de ronronner de plus en plus fort.

- Attend une minute, Wooki.

- Oui ?

- Comment est-ce que tu fais pour ronronner comme un chat alors que tu es sous forme humaine ?

- Désolé. Je ne suis pas encore assez âgé pour me contrôler. Seulement les jeunes loups peuvent faire cela. Je crois qu'on ne le contrôle pas.

- Donc quand vous êtes heureux et que vous êtes encore des jeunes loups, vous arrivez à ronronner sans être sous forme lupine ?

- Exactement, répondis Sungmin.

- Mais nous devons donc t'apporter des explications, déclara Donghae qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

- Si tu es encore un jeune loup et que tu éprouves du bonheur au contact que d'une seule personne, c'est parce que tu t'es imprégné d'elle.

- Quoi ?

- En quelques sortes, tu t'imagines une vie future seulement avec cette personne. Tu te vois grandir et vieillir auprès d'elle. Et quand tu es en contact avec une autre personne, tu ne ressens rien. C'est comme un vide total.

- Cela veut donc dire que si par exemple je vous touche vous et que je ne ressens rien

- C'est sûrement parce que tu te seras déjà imprégné d'une personne.

- Dans ce cas faisons le test ! Déclara Eunhyuk.

Comme ça une fois que nous saurons qui est l'heureux élu de son cœur, nous les laisserons ensemble et nous pourrons être enfin libres !

- Que veux-tu dire par libre Eunhyuk ? Demanda Donghae.

- Comme ça, ce sera fini les moments hypers longs passés à son chevet pendant que moi j'attends comme un vieux rat dans un laboratoire ! Et aussi, le plus important pour moi, c'est que je pourrais profiter pleinement de toi.

- *rougis* T..Tu.. TU N'AS PAS BESOIN DE DECLARER CA !

- Hahaha ! Eh bien tant pis mon amour. Bon alors commençons.

Eunhyuk s'approcha de Ryeowook qui avait fini par se détacher de Yesung.

Une fois qu'il le toucha, les deux ne ressentirent rien.

- Bon bah c'est fait. Ce n'est pas moi.

- Bon dans ce cas à mon tour.

Sungmin s'approcha de Wooki, le toucha et rien ne se passa.

- Ce n'est pas moi non plus.

- Je vais essayer, déclara Donghae.

Il s'avança, le toucha et toujours aucune réaction.

- Ce n'est pas moi non plus.

- Bon bah, il ne reste que Yesung et moi.

Kyuhyun essaya à son tour et rien ne se produisit. Avant que Yesung ne fasse quoi que ce soit, Eunhyuk le regarda avec un grand sourire et lui déclara :

- Bon bah c'est fait, je t'ai trouvé un nouveau copain je pense.

Passez du bon temps ensemble et surtout à plus, moi je suis occupé avec Donghae.

- Attend deux secondes Eunhyuk ! Je veux voir comment ça va se passer leur réaction à tout les deux.

Tout le monde se retourna sur Yesung pour voir se qui allait ce passer avec Ryeowook.


	19. Chapitre 17

Yesung s'avança. Une fois qu'il fut près de Ryeowook, il lui toucha le visage.

D'un seul coup, des images sorties tout droit de l'esprit de Ryeowook vinrent dans celui de Yesung. C'est donc à ce moment là que Sungmin et Donghae décidèrent d'aller fouiller eux aussi dans les deux esprits maintenant réunis.

En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que Ryeowook était dans une grande prairie avec Yesung. Ils étaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre et souriaient. Puis l'image changea, et plus les images passaient et plus cela devenait apparemment intime. Car dans l'une, on apercevait Ryeowook sur un canapé, avec au dessus de lui Yesung. Ce dernier ce penchait et désirait s'emparer de ses lèvres. En poussant encore plus loin leurs recherches, Sungmin et Donghae découvrirent que Ryeowook voulait fonder une nouvelle vie avec Yesung. Plus loin encore, les deux amis découvrirent ce qu'ils n'auraient peut être pas dû trouver.

Cette fois-ci, Ryeowook et Yesung étaient dans une chambre de la maison. Les deux amants étaient seulement torses nus pour le moment mais apparemment Ryeowook ne voulait pas en rester là. C'est pourquoi on le voyait dans les images qu'il tentait de faire quelque chose.

Alors que les deux « intrus » tentaient de savoir ce qu'il allait ce passer, Yesung enleva sa main du visage de Ryeowook avant de déclarer :

- La suite je pense ne vous concernera pas, Donghae et Sungmin.

C'est notre intimité.

- Très bien, relax ! Ricana Sungmin.

- Bien. Comme nous avons trouvé le nouveau copain de Ryeowook, nous devrions tous aller faire un petit tour. Être resté trop longtemps enfermé m'as je pense, rouillé un peu les os !

- Haha ! Tu cherches toujours à te sauver Eunhyuk, le taquina Kyuhyun.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter moi ! Ou plutôt, d'autres loups si tu vois ce que je veux dire Donghae.

- *rougis* EUNHYUK ! T'ES VRAIMENT UN PERVERS !

- Je sais mamour. Mais bon, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu m'as rendu jaloux en passant le plus clair de ton temps avec lui, déclara Eunhyuk en montrant du doigt Ryeowook.

- Désolé. C'est de ma faute Eunhyuk s'ils ont dû s'occuper de moi.

- Ah, bon. Ca va. Puisque c'est toi qui demandes pardon Wooki, j'accepte tes excuses.

- Bon mais c'est pas tout mais je veux sortir moi, je veux me dégourdir les pattes.

Nous sortîmes de la maison depuis dès jours.

La forêt se voyait au loin et plus nous nous approchions plus Donghae et Sungmin avaient un regard triste.

Quand nous arrivons devant, Donghae retira ses chaussures pour sentir les branches d'arbres lui caresser les orteils et Sungmin fit de même.

Ryeowook s'arrêta soudainement.

- Il y a quelqu'un !

Une ombre de femme arriva vers nous, il s'agissait de Soriyu.

Quand elle aperçu Donghae, elle sourit et voulu le prendre dans ses bras mais Eunhyuk s'interposa entre lui et elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Soriyu ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de me promener maintenant dans mon propre territoire ?

- Toujours aussi chiante à ce que je vois, tu n'as pas changé depuis tout ce temps.

- Sa arrange tout le monde.

- Avec tout le mal que tu m'as fait je me demande comment l'Alpha et les autres membres de la tribu n'en ont pas marre !

A l'entente de cette phrase, Ryeowook me regarda.

- Comment ça, elle ta fait du mal ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

Ryeowook s'avança vers elle.

- Tu es qui toi ? Un mec que Donghae saute ?

Soudain Ryeowook attrapa Soriyu par la gorge et serra très fort.

Ses yeux noirs prirent la couleur de celle du loup, vert.

- Je suis un nouveau loup et je m'appelle Ryeowook.

Il serra encore plus fort jusqu'à que Soriyu manqua d'air.

Il la lança ou elle atterri sur le sol brusquement.

Ryeowook se transforma en loup, et se jeta sur elle, alors qu'il allait la mordre.

Une louve de Soriyu s'interposa.

Mais elle n'aurais pas du, Ryeowook lui arracha la gueule.

Et comme dîner, Ryeowook déchiqueta son corps pour la dévorer.

Soriyu pris peur et se sauva mais avant de partir elle dit :

- Ce loup est dangereux ! Vous allez mourir avec lui !

Vous vous êtes monté contre nous.

L'Alpha va vous le faire regretter !

Puis elle partit.

Sungmin s'approcha vers Ryeowook et se mit à sa hauteur.

Il le regarda dans les yeux avant de dire :

- Reprend le contrôle de toi-même.

Ryeowook releva la tête, la gueule et le corps en sang dû à son festin.

Son corps se retransforma en celui d'un humain.

On aurait dit un vampire qui avait bu du sang,

Il en était couvert de la tête au pied.

Il baissa la face et s'excusa.

Après cet incident, une douche était bien méritée.

Ryeowook était dans la salle de bain, il paniquait a l'odeur du sang qui ne voulait pas disparaître.

Il frottait de toutes ces forces en rendant quelques partis de son corps rouge.

Soudain Yesung arriva vers lui et quand il vu l'état de Ryeowook, il le pris dans ces bras.


	20. Chapitre 18

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Cette odeur ! Dit Ryeowook tout paniqué

- Quelle odeur ? Je ne sens rien.

- Celle du sang, je pus le sang !

- Mais tu n'as plus rien sur le corps.

- Ce parfum est incruster, tu s'es les loups ont un odorat surdéveloppé.

Je suis horrible, un monstre !

- Arrête de dire ça, tu ne l'es pas !

- Je…je…..

Les larmes de Ryeowook coulèrent sur ses magnifiques joues.

Yesung pris de pitié, le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

- Aller ce n'est rien.

Ryeowook leva la tête, et dans ses yeux brillait une lueur de meurtre. Yesung tenta de le rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait mais cela était une tâche particulièrement difficile. Une fois que Ryeowook fut sortit de la douche, Yesung l'enveloppa dans un peignoir chaud et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Mais la situation vira en quelques secondes au cauchemar. Alors que Yesung le tenait contre lui, Ryeowook le poussa en arrière et ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Lorsque Yesung croisa les yeux de Ryeowook, il pouvait lire dans ces derniers qu'il avait une envie folle, celle de regoûter au sang.

- Wooki, reprend le contrôle sur cette bête ! Je sais que tu peux le faire !

Ryeowook se pencha vers son cou et commença à le mordre. L'une des morsures fût plus forte que les autres et cela provoqua une grande coulée de sang. Yesung paniqua et hurla :

- DONGHAE ! SUNGMIN ! AU SECOURS !

En quelques secondes, les deux amis arrivèrent dans la salle de bain suite aux cris de Yesung.

Donghae se rua sur Ryeowook et le plaqua au sol, pendant que Sungmin aidait Yesung à se relever.

Attiré par l'odeur du sang, Eunhyuk et Kyuhyun arrivèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

Sungmin laissa Yesung avec Kyuhyun pour qu'il le soigne pendant que lui, Donghae et Eunhyuk prendraient Ryeowook et le descendrait dans le sous-sol.

Lorsqu'ils furent au sous-sol, Donghae ouvrit la cage et se décala sur le côté, laissant Sungmin et Eunhyuk transporter un Ryeowook pour l'instant très excité à l'idée de ne pas avoir pu boire du sang chaud. Une fois qu'il fut à l'intérieur, Sungmin alla chercher les chaînes qui se trouvaient dans une armoire, au fond du sous-sol. Puis à eux trois, ils entrèrent dans la cage et enchaînèrent Ryeowook qui se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Quelques instants après, Yesung et Kyuhyun arrivèrent en bas. Yesung découvrit dans quel état se trouvait Ryeowook et prit pitié. Il ne voulait pas le laisser ainsi sous prétexte que ce qui c'était passé était un accident. Mais personne n'était de cet avis c'est pourquoi Donghae emmena les clefs qui permettaient de verrouiller tous les cadenas avec lui au premier étage.

Le temps passa et lorsque Eunhyuk descendit voir dans quel état était Wooki, il vit que Yesung le regardait et veillait sur lui.

- Yesung ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, ça fait cinq heures que tu es là.

Et ce n'est pas très bon pour ta guérison de ne pas dormir !

- Je le sais mais je m'en moque !

Wooki est dans cette cage et s'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû faire plus attention à lui.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y pouvais rien.

- Si ! Il m'a dit qu'il ressentait encore l'odeur du sang sur lui lorsqu'il était encore dans la douche !

- C'est tout à fait normal après ce qui c'est passé dehors ! Tu as vu à quel point il a massacré Soo Hyo !

- Je m'en rappel oui.

- Dans ce cas, tu ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait réagir de la sorte. Allez monte te reposer !

Si dans une heure je reviens et que tu es toujours au même endroit, je te promets que ça va barder ! Surtout si c'est Donghae qui est au courant car il déteste quand on ne respecte pas ses ordres. Mais personnellement je le trouve plutôt excitant quand il est en rogne comme ça !

C'est plutôt… hum comment dire ?... Sexy !

- Hahaha ! Bon d'accord je monte.

Yesung suivit donc à contre cœur Eunhyuk et monta se reposer.

Donghae s'approcha d'Eunhyuk et l'embrassa avant de sortir chasser un peu pour se dégourdir les papattes.

- Fais bien attention à toi mon cœur, déclara joyeusement Eunhyuk.

- Pas de problème, de toute façon il ne m'arrivera rien.

Donghae avait tord sur ce point-ci. En effet une fois qu'il fut dehors, deux vampires le saisir violemment et lui plantèrent une seringue dans le cou, ce qui l'endormi net.

A l'intérieur Ryeowook se réveilla et se mit à hurler à la mort.

Sungmin qui passait à ce moment là près de la porte, descendit en courant les escaliers pour savoir ce qui ce passait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wooki ?!

- Donghae ! Il a des ennuis !

- Bouge pas je t'ouvre !

Sungmin entra dans la cage et détacha rapidement Ryeowook qui en deux secondes se changea en loup et sortit comme une furie en dehors de la maison. Au bout d'un petit moment de course, il réussi à sauter sur l'un des deux kidnappeurs qui était malheureusement le plus fort.

Ce dernier lâcha sa prise et commença à frapper violement le pauvre loup.

Lorsque Yesung, Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun et Sungmin sortirent au dehors de la maison, ils ne virent aucune trace de Donghae mais découvrirent avec horreur le carnage que les deux vampires avaient laissé derrière eux.

Wooki était allongé dans une marre de sang et suffoquait affreusement. Il avait sûrement beaucoup d'os cassé car il paressait plus maigre que d'habitude.

Yesung se précipita vers lui et le prit sur ses jambes.

- Ryeowook !

- …

- Wooki répond moi !

- …

- Yesung il faut que tu lui donne une bonne quantité de ton sang. C'est le seul moyen de le sauver, on n'a pas le choix !

- Ok.

Yesung se mordit le poignet avant de le placer contre les lèvres de Ryeowook.

- C'est bien. Maintenant il faut que tu le vides de son sang.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

- Si tu ne le fais pas tu le perdra ! Et si c'est moi qui le fais, il sera lié à moi à jamais !

Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais.

- Alors transforme le si tu l'aimes !

Yesung se pencha vers le cou de Wooki et le mordit. Quelques instants après il avait fini ce qu'il avait à faire.

Mais il fut de plus en plus paniqué lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait plus le pouls de Wooki.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il respire encore, lui affirma Sungmin.

- Merci !

Wooki toussa, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut accueillit par les lèvres douces mais chaudes de son vampire qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Je suis désolé. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour sauver Donghae.

Je suis vraiment navré !

- Ce n'est pas te ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas te battre contre eux. Ce sont deux vampires très haut placés qui sont venus. L'un d'entre eux est au même rang hiérarchique que moi et le second, celui que tu as attaqué est situé deux rangs au dessus du miens.

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! J'aurais pu le sauver ! Un jeune loup a assez de force pour le faire !

- Non tu n'aurais pas pu quand même. Nous avions glissé des tranquillisants dans l'eau que tu as bu tout à l'heure.

Nous étions obligés de le faire si non tu allais perdre le contrôle de ton corps et de ton esprit.

- Mais dans ce cas, comment allons nous faire pour sauver Donghae ?

- Je pense que je sais où il a été transporté dans le manoir de mon oncle.

Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je négocie sa libération avec lui et aussi avec sa femme qui est ma grand-mère.

- ATTEND ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! Ton oncle sort avec ta grand-mère ?!

- Tu as très bien entendu.

- Eh bien !

- Bref dépêchons-nous. Il doit être dans une mauvaise posture.

Un long moment plus tard, le groupe de vampires, loups et hybride débarqua au manoir.

Apparemment il devait y avoir une fête très importante car tous les vampires étaient costumés.

Eunhyuk se faufila discrètement vers une table sur laquelle se trouvaient des costumes et en prit une poignée ainsi que des masques avant de retourner vers la voiture. Quelques minutes après, tous ressortirent déguisés à leur tour. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent la « planque » dans laquelle se trouvait Donghae. Il était enchaîné dans une cage au beau milieu de la salle principale et une vampire le fouettait pour amuser la galerie.


	21. Chapitre 19

Une pensée très malsaine mais surtout très intime traversa les esprits de Kyuhyun et de Sungmin. Les deux amants se regardèrent d'un air très surpris avant d'exploser de rire.

Quand se fut au tour de Yesung, il entendit Eunhyuk qui disait clairement et à haute voix : « Arrache toi de là sale morte vivante ! C'est pas toi qui devrais lui faire ce genre de chose mais plutôt moi ! »

Ryeowook était le seul qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde rigole ?

- Ce n'est rien Wooki, fait pas attention à eux, rétorqua gentiment Yesung.

L'un des vampires situé au rang du dessous de celui de Yesung arriva vers eux. Lorsqu'il passa vers Ryeowook, il commença à montrer les crocs pour dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord de la présence de ce loup parmi tant de vampires.

Yesung se posta devant Ryeowook et le prit contre son torse avant de lancer un regard noir au vampire.

- Très bien, je ne vous chercherais pas d'ennuis.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi, répondit Eunhyuk.

Comme le vampire se retrouvait face à trois vampires hautement gradés, il ne voulait pas chercher des problèmes car il risquerait de se faire abattre par Eunhyuk. Une fois la sangsue partie, tous retournèrent leur attention sur Donghae.

Cette fois-ci la femme vampire l'avait encore plus dénudé pour montrer à toute l'assemblée les magnifiques marques qu'elle lui avait fait sur le corps.

En le voyant ainsi vêtu, Eunhyuk commença à rager de plus en plus. Si personne n'intervenait il allait s'en occuper lui-même et faire un carnage !

- Je sens que si elle continue de le toucher comme elle est en train de le faire je vais l'assassiner ! De quel droit elle touche à son corps celle-là !

Il n'eu pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion que l'un des supérieurs arrivait dans leur direction. Il fallait tous les cacher.

Eunhyuk partit donc en éclaireur pour montrer le chemin d'une planque à l'abri de n'importe quel regard car il s'agissait de sa partie du manoir, lieu où personne n'avait le droit de passer sous peine de se faire tuer.

De plus, là où ils étaient maintenant tous placés leur donnait un meilleur angle de vue sur la femme et surtout sur Donghae.

- Il faudrait peut-être intervenir, demanda Yesung.

Son petit amour avait sûrement pensé la même chose car soudain il se changea en loup et fonça sur la bande de cadavres située juste devant lui.

- Ryeowook ! Hurla Yesung avant de se lancer à la poursuite du jeune hybride qui allait massacrer tout le monde.

- Merde ! Il faut y aller ! Sungmin en éclaireur loup s'il te plait !

Sur ses mots de Kyuhyun, Sungmin se changea en loup et attaqua à son tour pendant que Kyuhyun et Eunhyuk allait délivrer Donghae.

Kyuhyun brisa le cadenas qui fermait la cage et Eunhyuk pénétra à l'intérieur.

Lorsque la femme vampire s'interposa, elle fut projetée sur les barreaux de la cellule avant de tomber au sol électrocutée. Pendant que Donghae était libéré de ses entraves, Yesung, Sungmin et Ryeowook attaquait les vampires situés tout au tour de la cage.

Alors que le combat faisait beaucoup de dégâts à l'extérieur, un grondement sourd retentissait au loin. Tout le monde s'arrêta de combattre en voyant le grand originel arriver.

- EUNHYUK !

- Mon Oncle, répondit ce dernier avant de s'incliner devant tout le monde.

- C'EST QUOI TOUT CE BORDEL ?!

- Pourquoi avoir enlevé, enchaîné et torturé celui que j'aime ?!

- COMMENT OSES-TU ?! IL N'EST MÊME PAS L'UN DES NOTRES ! C'est un ennemi, un lupin de plus !

- Je m'en moque, je l'aime et je refuse que tu t'en prennes à lui !

Même si je ne respecte pas les lois que vous avez avec ma grand-mère !

- Comment oses-tu !

- ET TOI ?! COMMENT AS-TU OSER EPOUSER MA GRAND-MERE ?!

C'est pareil pour toi ! Tu n'as pas respecté les lois ! Et encore moins les règlementations mises en place par mon père !

- Espèce de petit insolent ! Tu vas le regretter tout comme ceux qui t'accompagnent !

Sur ses mots, Ryeowook s'approcha d'Eunhyuk et montra les crocs avant de bondir. En un seul bond, il avait franchit la distance qui le séparait de l'oncle d'Eunhyuk. Un combat s'annonçait alors. Mais la grand-mère d'Eunhyuk s'interposa.

- Camui !

- Oui Ollin ?

- Comment as-tu pu faire du mal aux membres de la famille ?!

- Ce ne sont pas des membres de la famille !

- Excuse moi mais à ce que je sache, ils vivent sous le même toit ?

- Oui mais c'est quoi le rapport ?

- Donghae est-il le petit ami de ton neveu ?

- Oui et justement il a enfreint les règles !

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu as toi-même dit que si des membres différents vivaient ensemble sous le même toit étaient des membres d'une même famille même s'ils sortaient ensemble ! Alors pourquoi les avoir torturés de la sorte ?!

- Mais il n'y en a qu'un qui a été torturé !

- Tu n'as donc pas sentis que le loup qui se trouve devant toi est un hybride ?

- O_O !

Toute la foule était choquée.

- Que c'est-il passé Eunhyuk ? Demanda gentiment la grande originelle.

- Lorsque Donghae a été enlevé, Ryeowook était encore qu'un jeune loup-garou mais suite au massacre qui a eu lieu il a été nécessaire que Yesung le change en hybride.

- Attend une minute Eunhyuk. Tu veux dire que les deux hommes que j'ai envoyés ont presque tué un innocent ?!

- Oui.

Le grand vampire appela donc les deux responsables. Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés, il descendit vers eux et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se justifier, il brisa la nuque du plus fort.

Le second se jeta à ses pieds et le supplia de ne pas le tuer car ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- Vous n'avez pas respecté l'une de mes règles d'or alors vous devrez payer de votre sang, t'en rappelles-tu ?

- Oui je m'en rappelle.

Camui s'approcha donc du deuxième vampire et lui arracha la tête avant de demander à ses esclaves de prendre les deux corps et de les jeter aux crocodiles.

- Bien, maintenant que tout ce malentendu a été réglé, Camui j'attends que tu fasses tes excuses au jeune couple.

- Hein quoi ?!

- Alors j'attends !

- Très bien ma reine.

Eunhyuk, Donghae veuillez me pardonner pour ce comportement aussi brutal qu'il a été.

- Honnêtement je n'ai même pas envie de réfléchir. Je ne te pardonnerais pas. Tu as détruit les os de Ryeowook indirectement par le biais de tes esclaves et tu l'a donc laissé pour mort involontairement. Et ensuite tu as demandé à ce que Donghae soit enchaîné puis fouetté par l'une de tes servantes et tu crois que je vais te pardonner ?!

Tu t'en ais pris à l'homme de ma vie et je ne te pardonnerais pas, mon choix est fait.

- Je comprends ce que tu éprouves.

Sur ses quelques mots, Eunhyuk alla chercher Donghae et l'embrassa devant tout le monde avant d'appeler Yesung et Kyuhyun qui à leur tour appelèrent leurs loups.

Yesung attrapa la tête de Ryeowook et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Mon amour !

Tu m'as fais peur ! Fais attention à toi quand même ! Je ne voudrais pas te perdre !

La grand-mère d'Eunhyuk regarda tout le monde et déclara joyeusement :

- Mon petit fils se mariera très bientôt ! Et attention aux petits-enfants quand même !

- GRAND-MERE !

- Hahaha ! Pardonnez moi madame mais je ne peux pas donner naissance, rétorqua Donghae.

- Ce n'est pas grave, vous ferez appel à la nature pour ça !

- Hein ? Eunhyuk et Donghae se regardèrent très surpris.

- Laissez, ce n'est pas très intéressant.

- Non nous voulons savoir !

- Vous le saurez le jour venu Eunhyuk.

Vous pouvez disposez, et encore navrée pour le dérangement.

La petite troupe pu donc rentrer.

Une fois de retour à la maison, Donghae alla directement dans la salle de bain pour se débarrasser de l'affreuse odeur de la femme vampire décédée.

Eunhyuk le rejoignit en silence. Dans la pièce trônait une délicieuse odeur de fruits rouges et de fleurs. Donghae fit signe à Eunhyuk de le rejoindre. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Il se dépêcha de se déshabiller avant de se glisser dans la baignoire spacieuse. Une fois qu'il fut dans l'eau, Donghae s'approcha de lui et se plaça dans ses bras.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mon chou, j'aurais du t'accompagner quand tu es allé chassé, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

- Je n'ai pas été très prudent non plus tu sais. Nous sommes peut-être tout les deux fautifs dans l'histoire.

Eunhyuk voulu penser à autre chose, c'est pourquoi il embrassa Donghae avant de le serrer plus fort dans ses bras. Sa main se stoppa net lorsqu'il sentit les blessures dans le dos de Donghae.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux maintenant que je suis dans tes bras.

- Mais ton dos ne te fait pas souffrir ?

- Si un peu.

- Dans ce cas laisse moi te soigner.

- Pas si c'est avec ton sang. J'ai peur de devenir indépendant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de tout cela ne ce passera !

Eunhyuk perça son avant-bras avec ses canines avant de laisser couler le sang dans la gorge de Donghae. En quelques secondes les blessures furent de nouveau plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Après cela, Eunhyuk en profita un petit peu trop.


	22. Chapitre 20

Dans la salle d'a côté, enfin plutôt la chambre, Kyuhyun en profitait aussi.

Après toute cette agitation, il avait bien mérité une récompense pour tous ce qu'il avait fait.

Et comme cadeau, il avait choisi Sungmin.

Il l'avait attaché avec du ruban rouge après l'avoir soigneusement déshabiller.

Il ne faisait rien mais se délectait de la vue, qui n'arrangeait pas Sungmin, rouge de honte.

Il se décida enfin à passer à l'acte.

Assis sur le bassin de Sungmin, il l'embrassa.

Sungmin s'impatienta pendant que son amant le transforma en quelque sorte en animal de laboratoire.

En effet, Kyuhyun s'amusait à le caresser des yeux et aussi il s'amusait à le provoquer en passant ses doigts sur son ventre.

La pire des tortures de Sungmin allait bientôt arriver car Kyuhyun décida de prolonger le plaisir.

Il descendit de son amant pour s'amuser avec son sexe qu'il attrapa de sa main droite avant de faire des vas et viens sur le membre qui durcissait au fur et à mesure.

La semence commença à sortir et Kyuhyun en avala une partie avant de préparer son amant.

Il utilisa de la vaseline afin que la pénétration ne soit pas trop douloureuse et pour que son membre puisse mieux passer dans les parois de son amant.

Une fois qu'il fut près, il lui remonta les cuisses pour avoir mieux accès à son intimité.

Il était à genoux sur le lit, et savourait encore la vision de Sungmin totalement excité et qui ne pouvait assouvir ses envies.

Puis sans le prévenir il entra dans ses fesses d'un puissant coup de reins.

Cette pénétration brutale fit crier Sungmin qui était à la fois content et surprit.

Kyuhyun en profita pour commencer à donner le rythme.

- Plus vite ! Hé je ne voudrais pas m'endormir avant d'avoir fini !

- Tu es sur ? Tu ne tiendras même pas debout par la suite !

- Tant pis ! Accélère le rythme !

- Comme tu veux mon amour mais après ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu !

Sur ces paroles Kyuhyun accéléra et tellement cela était puissant, le lit trembla et cogna dans le mur juste derrière

- Hahaha ! On aurait du le décaler avant de commencer. Ricana Sungmin.

- Tant pis on remboursera les dégâts plus tard !

Pour l'instant je n'ai pas envie de me priver de mon plaisir !

Pendant que Kyuhyun donnait de puissants coups de reins, Sungmin relevait ses fesses pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde.

Kyuhyun s'agrippa à la tête de lit tout en continuant ses mouvements brutaux.

Lorsqu'ils furent en train de jouir et de gémir ou crier de plaisir, le lit céda sous le grand remu ménage qui était beaucoup plus puissant que d'habitude.

Mais les deux amants ne firent aucunement attention et continuèrent.

Kyuhyun, après quelques mouvements rapides, vint dans Sungmin qui éjacula de nouveau entre son torse et celui de Kyuhyun.

Les deux s'endormirent comme des masses oubliant de nouveau que les lattes du lit avaient cassées et que surtout Donghae allait leurs passer un savon qu'ils n'allaient pas oublier.


	23. Chapitre 21

POV Sungmin :

Quand je me réveillai, j'avais mal au dos et au rein.

Kyuhyun dormait encore.

Je me levai quand sa main m'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Laisse moi me lever, mon amour.

- Non je n'ai pas envi que tu partes.

- Mais je dois aller travailler.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envi de me lâcher alors mon cerveau de loup ce mis en marche.

Je me mis soudain sur lui a califourchon et l'embrassa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas me revoir très vite et si tu veux tu peux passer au Lunatic.

- Je ne pourrais pas.

- Ah non pourquoi ?

- Eunhyuk doit aller récupérer son cousin éloigné qui vient de finir son service militaire à l'autre bout de pays.

- Ah….Je comprend.

- Aller ne sois pas triste, mon lapinou.

- Promet moi que tu viendra.

- Je te le promets.

Et nous scellâmes cette promesse en un baiser.

Finalement nous nous levâmes difficilement, arriver dans la cuisine, Yesung, Eunhyuk et Donghae nous regardâmes méchamment et Ryeowook rougis fortement.

- Alors vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda ironiquement Donghae.

- Merveilleux.

- Au faite j'espère que tu as assez d'économie parce que le lit tu le rembourses.

-…. Comment tu c'est qu'on la casser ?!

- Vu le bouquant que vous faisiez.

- Pas de problème.

Après cette fait remonter les bretelles par Donghae, nous embrassâmes nos amours respectifs, dit au revoir à Yesung et Ryeowook qui rester seul a la maison.

En arrivant au bar qui n'était pas encore ouvert, Shindong arriva suivit d'un homme inconnu.

Fin POV Sungmin

- Donghae, Sungmin, je vous présente Leeteuk, il sera dès a présent un nouveau serveur dans notre bar.

Comportez-vous bien avec lui.

- Entendu.

Salut, moi c'est Donghae.

- Leeteuk, enchanté.

- Bonjour, moi je suis le plus vieux serveur de se bar, je m'appelle Sungmin mais tu peux m'appeler Minnie, enchanté.

- Leeteuk, moi de même.

- J'espère que tu es au courant qu'ici nos clients sont souvent des vampires.

- Oui votre boss me la expliqué.

- Bon et bien, si on commençait ? Le bar ne va pas tarder à ouvrir.

- Oui.

Notre nouveau serveur nommé Leeteuk se débrouillait pas mal en ce qui concerne les tenus sexy.

Il était habillé d'un slim noir qui lui serrait affreusement les jambes et moulait ses fesses.

Son haut était tout aussi moulant que le bas.

Si les vampires célibataires se ramenaient, il allait faire de la concurrence.

Peut être que s'était un ancien…prostitué…

Non mais Donghae ! Ca ne va pas de penser ainsi ! On ne juge pas les gens comme cela !

Mais il avait peut être une petite amie ou un petit ami ?

Le bar commença à se remplir de plus en plus et j'avais raison sur toute la ligne, Leeteuk se faisait dragué dans tout les sens.

Et c'est quand plus, il ne disait rien, même que ça lui faisait sourire.

Et encore que même un vampire lui toucha les fesses juste pour dire qu'il l'intéressait, mais moi je n'y croyait pas, c'était juste parce qu'il tordait du cul ! Un ancien prostitué ?

- Dis moi Leeteuk, excuse moi si c'est une question dérangeante mais avant est ce que tu travaillait ?

- Oui bien entendu.

Mais ma boîte a fermé par manque de moyen.

Une boîte ? De quoi ? Une maison close ? Une boîte de stripteaseur ?

Mais avant que je lui demande réellement il recommença son service.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun et un autre homme que je n'avais jamais vu.

- Hyuki ! Dis-je en criant et sautant sur Eunhyuk tout en l'embrassant.

- Hae, tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi.

- Eh je vous signale que ça fait à peine 3 heures que vous vous n'êtes pas vu.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui pleurnichais auprès de Eunhyuk pour qu'il n'emmène pas Kyuhyun ?!

- Oui bon…

- Hae, je te présente mon cousin qui vient d'un pays éloigné et qui vient de finir son service militaire, Kangin.

Kangin, je te présente mon petit ami, Donghae.

- Enchanté.

- Ravi de vous rencontrez.

- Dis moi Hyuk, tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu sortais avec un si beau spécimen.

- Je te cache encore beaucoup de chose cher cousin.

Nous parlâmes pendant un bon moment mais je dus reprendre mon service.

Leeteuk allait servir des gens quand il ne regarda pas devant soit et se cogna sur Kangin en renversant le contenu des verres sur sa belle chemise noire.

- Je suis désolé ! Dit-il en essuyant son erreur même si la tâche se voyait encore.

Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour réparer mon erreur ou pour vous dédommager ?!

- Humm…. Peut être que si tu me payait en nature ça serait intéressant, tu m'as l'air différent des autres. Répondit Kangin en caressant le visage de Leeteuk.

Pris de peur mais surtout de surprise, il se sauva vers la cuisine alors que Kangin rigola de sa proposition qu'il ne pensait pas du tout mais juste pour s'amuser.

Mais soudain Donghae arriva un peu énervé :

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Eunhyuk ?!

- Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas moi !

- Leeteuk est un nouveau alors pas de frayeur je vous pris Messieurs !

- Dit donc, il a un sale caractère ton chéri.

- Oh, toi c'est bon !

Leeteuk arriva caché derrière Sungmin, Kangin s'excusa auprès de lui car il ne pensait pas du tout à ce qu'il disait, mais bien sur et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre…

Leeteuk proposa à celui-ci de se faire pardonner en dansant.

Il accepta.

Une musique sensuelle se lança sous les regards attendus des spectateurs.

Une barre était plantée en plein milieu de la scène.

J'avais raison ! Son ancien métier était bien stripteaseur !

Il commença à se déhancher, se frotter contre cette barre en métal gris.

Ses doigts se glissèrent vers sa chemise enlevant chaque boutons puis il l'as fit tombé au sol sous les regards médusés de la salle.

Eunhyuk, lui ne regardait pas la scène mais plutôt Donghae, il imaginait son amant faire pareil.

Sungmin lui souriait avec Kyuhyun et Shindong qui nettoyait des verres.

Moi, j'admirais la danse de Leeteuk.

Et Kangin bavait sous cette scène qui devenait érotique.

Leeteuk était à présent torse nu et on pouvait apercevoir ses abdos.

Sa main glissa sous son pantalon, dégrafant et descendant celui-ci avec toute délicatesse dans ses gestes.

A présent en boxer, il s'avança vers les personnes qui l'admiraient mais surtout Kangin.

Il se colla à lui tout en se frottant, Kangin fis passer sa main dans ses cheveux et l'approcha jusqu'à que ses lèvres soient très proches.

Et….


	24. Chapitre 22

Kangin positionna la tête de Leeteuk vers son cou et il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

- Merci….tu devrais te rhabiller maintenant. Souffla t-il.

Leeteuk surpris par sa demande s'exécuta.

Après être de nouveau vêtu, il recommença son service, mais les traits de son visage montrait bien la tristesse et la frustration d'avoir été rejeter.

Apparemment Kangin n'avait pas apprécier sa façon non plus de s'excuser, mais pour lui, un remerciement était le bien venu comme un « merci ».

Pendant ce temps du côté de notre jolie bande de fenians regardait Leeteuk faire le travail à leur place.

Mais surtout Donghae qui en profitait pour smacker Eunhyuk sans arrêt et sans gêne.

Kyuhyun, lui, touchait les fesses et les hanches de son amant pour le chauffer plus qu'autre chose.

Shindong arriva et remarqua ces scènes plutôt dérangeantes, et dit :

- Bon ce n'est pas bientôt fini vos mamour ?!

Je suis désolé Sir Jae mais Donghae doit retourner travailler et sa va pour toi aussi Sungmin !

- Entendu. Dirent Donghae et Sungmin en même temps avant de pousser un long soupirement qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour les clients qui oseraient déranger les serveurs.

Ils se remirent au travail pendant que Kyuhyun et Eunhyuk les regardaient faire ou plutôt les admirant.

Kangin avait remarqué que Leeteuk n'avait pas apprécier le fait d'avoir éviter l'encontre de ses lèvres pour un baiser.

Donc à son tour il voulu s'excuser.

- Leeteuk, je peux te parler une seconde.

Mais Teuki n'écouta pas un instant et l'ignora en passant devant lui comme si de rien n'était.

Kangin surpris de sa réaction, l'attrapa par les hanches, lui faisant faire tomber le plateau vide sur le sol et le plaqua au mur.

Leeteuk évitait son regard.

- Regarde moi.

-….

- Regarde moi, droit dans les yeux.

Mais rien n'y faisait, Kangin pris alors son menton et lui fit lever la tête, leur regard se percutèrent de plein fouet.

Soudain il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Leeteuk.

Aucune réaction, ah si sauf une.

Leeteuk gifla violemment Kangin avant d'appeler Donghae.

- Donghae ! Kangin m'empêche de travailler !

Soudain Donghae arriva énervé et péta un câble pas possible.

- Bordel c'est pas bientôt fini vos jeux de gamineries !

Eunhyuk arriva et fis sortir Donghae du Lunatic et sous l'effet de la colère se transforma en loup.

Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personnes sinon l'existence des loups aurait été découverte et ils auraient été chasser pour leur peau ou pour ceux qui ont une chance comme Donghae, Sungmin et Ryeowook qui sont magnifique au niveau de la couleur de leur pelage et de leur yeux, et bien les Hommes ou les vampires les auraient transformer en sortes d'animal de compagnie comme des chiens.

Bref, Donghae s'énervé sur tout.

Pour s'amuser, Eunhyuk empreinta une nappe rouge celle qui était posé sur les tables de dehors pour attirer les vampires car le rouge représentent souvent l'amour ou le sang.

C'est vrai ça, on n'avait jamais décris l'intérieur du Lunatic, en faite l'ambiance qui y régnait était souvent romantique ou soit mystérieuse.

Les tables étaient tous recouvertes d'une nappe rouge.

Après on niveau de l'emplacement des tables, le moyen de d'asseoir était différent.

Si la table était au centre de la pièce alors il y avait des chaises couleur noir.

En revanche si elles étaient vers le mur ou les coins alors il y avait des canapés en cuire noir.

Sur chaque tables, de nombreuses pétales de rose rouge étaient disposés et des bougies allumé selon le client.

Plus loin ce trouvait le bar ou on pouvait commander des boissons, il était placé sous la direction de Shindong mais il nous a annoncé qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour s'occuper du bar car il commençait a se faire vieux, cette phrase nous avait bien fait rire Sungmin et moi.

Encore plus loin se trouvait la scène ou Leeteuk plutôt avait dansé. Elle servait juste pour nos serveurs danseurs ainsi que quelques clients habituer pour draguer.

Et en ce moment elle devenait de plus en plus utiliser, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Les gens dansaient de plus en plus ?

A côté du bar se trouvait une porte, celle qui correspondait à la cuisine, elle était de couleur noir, sombre.

Et pour finir il y avait une porte tout au font de la salle, il s'agissait évidemment des toilettes.

Bref, revenons vers Eunhyuk et Donghae qui chargeait sur la nappe rouge comme un taureau en furie.

Tous cela amusait bien Eunhyuk, il n'arrêtait pas de la faire tourner en bourrique et cause de cela, Donghae dérapa de nombreuses fois et Eunhyuk en profitait pour taper son derrière.

- Aller Donghae, calme toi maintenant.

- « Alors calme moi. »

Donghae disait vraiment des phrases avec des sous-entendu !

Il repris forme humaine et attendait patiemment son amant qui s'approchait de lui.

Eunhyuk le souleva et le déposa délicatement sur la table et l'embrassa.

- Ca te suffit comme calmant ?...

- Faut voir….

Mais avant que Eunhyuk passe au chose sérieuse même si c'était dehors et que ça ne les dérangeait absolument pas.

Shindong arriva :

- Mes tables ne servent pas à ça ! Aller finirent ça ailleurs ! Donghae, tu as fini ton service !

Nous rentrâmes en direction de la maison sans attendre Kyuhyun, Sungmin et Kangin.

Espérons que la maison était encore et toujours intacte dès notre retour avec Yesung et Ryeowook qui ont passés du bon temps j'imagine.


	25. Chapitre 23

POV Yesung :

Pendant tous ce temps, que ce passait-il à la maison avec Yesung et Ryeowook ?

Voyons cette journée d'un peu plus près.

Eunhyuk, Donghae, Kyuhyun et Sungmin étaient partit.

Yesung ferma la porte à clé.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu veux faire Wooki ?

- Je…je ne sais pas.

- Je pense pour commencer qu'un bon dîner sera le bienvenu.

- Oh oui ! Dit-il tout exciter.

Surpris de son comportement qui d'habitude était très timide.

Je ne bougea plus mais le son de son estomac me rappela que j'avais un ventre à nourri.

Je rigola et il rougis.

- Aller direction cuisine.

Il m'accompagna, je décidais de faire une omelette et du riz.

Mais le problème c'est que….vous allez vous foutre de moi….je n'ais jamais cuisiner de toute ma vie sauf quand ma mère était malade.

- Euh…Ryeowook ?

- Oui ?

- Comment te dire ça ?

- Tu ne c'est pas faire la cuisine.

- Comment tu c'est ?!

- J'ai lu dans ton esprit sans le faire exprès…

- Ah…

Mince alors, c'est mauvais signe si il peut lire, il faudra que je surveille mes pensés, même si c'est pas son intention.

Donghae et Sungmin ont encore de nombreuses choses à m'apprendre et à Ryeowook aussi.

- Euh….comment on va faire… ?

- Laisse je vais le faire.

- Tu c'est faire ?

- Hmm. J'ai appris à cuisiner avec ma mère car elle était très malade, mon père est partit de la maison bien avant que ma mère accouche, elle a dus m'élever seul malgré la faiblesse de son corps.

- Tu parles d'elle au passé….

- Oui, elle n'est plus là…Dit-il tristement, les larmes au yeux.

« Ahhh ! Crétin ! Yesung tu n'es qu'un crétin sans cervelle ! »

Je le pris soudain dans mes bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, je m'occuperais bien de toi.

Ryeowook ne dit rien mais je pus apercevoir que ses joues avaient rougies.

- Et si on commençait l'apprentissage ?

- D'accord. Je suis ton apprentis, mais je te préviens ce n'est pas dis que je fasse des miracles dès les premières minutes !

- Pas grave je suis patient.

Cela me faisait bizarre de parler avec lui comme ça. D'habitude il est beaucoup plus silencieux et discret. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je vais plutôt en profiter.

- Que vas-tu m'apprendre à cuisiner mon beau Wooki ?

- Déjà commençons par faire le riz que tu voulais absolument me faire !

- ... Bon d'accord.

- D'abord, commence par remplir cette marmite.

- Ok ! C'est encore dans mes compétences tant mieux !

Yesung se dirigea donc vers l'évier de la cuisine. Il posa la marmite dans le fond de l'évier en inox avant de faire couler de l'eau à l'intérieur.

- Ah oui ! J'ai pas fais attention mais il faut absolument mettre de l'eau chaude dans la marmite !

- ZUT ! J'ai mis de l'eau froide !

- Tant pis, l'eau mettra juste plus de temps à chauffer.

- Ensuite qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me laver ces fruits ?

- Euh oui. C'est pour quoi faire ?

- Je vais faire une salade de fruits.

- Ah !

«Et dire que je pensais que la salade ne se faisait qu'avec des légumes !»

- Tu sais on peut aussi en faire avec des fruits.

Oups, désolé. Je ne voulais pas lire dans ton esprit ! Mais tu le laisses tellement traîner de partout que je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher !

- Tant pis. Ce n'est pas grave !

Yesung lava donc les fruits avant de les égoutter et d'équeuter les fraises.

Soudain cela lui donna envie de faire quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Mais d'abord, il fallait que son amour prenne des forces car le sport de chambre qu'ils allaient pratiquer allait être très fatiguant.

- A quoi penses-tu, demanda Wooki.

- A ce que nous ferons après avoir mangé.

- Ah. D'accord.

Ryeowook était très préoccupé par ce qu'il cuisinait.

Alors que le riz cuisait, il cassait les œufs, les mélangeaient à des sauces en tout genre avant de les faire cuire à feu moyen dans une poêle à crêpes.

Pendant tout ce temps, Yesung lui regardait tout ce qui ce passait avec un grand intérêt. Une fois le riz cuit, Ryeowook enleva le couvercle et laissa la buée en sortir. Mais un incident arriva lorsque Yesung s'approcha d'un peu trop près du riz.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE E !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?!

- Je voulais remuer le riz et je me suis brûlé la main avec la marmite !

- Viens mettre ta main sous l'eau ! Je reviens je vais chercher la crème pour les brûlures.

Alors que Ryeowook cherchait la crème dans la salle de bain, Yesung servait le repas. Il dressa dans une assiette l'omelette de Wooki avec le riz et quelques légumes poêlés.

A son retour avec la crème, Ryeowook fut totalement surprit.

- C'est pour moi que tu as fais ça ?

- Et oui. Allez viens.

Yesung installa son amour confortablement avant de lui servir un verre de vin.

- Merci.

- Non, merci à toi de m'avoir appris à cuisiner.

- De rien !

Wooki en profita de l'inattention de Yesung pour lui poser des glaçons sur la main :

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! Mais c'est froid !

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être douillet !

- Je vais te faire regretter ce que tu as dis !

A cette annonce, Ryeowook devint tout rouge de honte.

Yesung attrapa Ryeowook par les hanches et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de s'amuser à le mordiller. Il s'amusait à balader ses mains sur le corps de son amour.

Puis il l'attrapa et le retourna.

Une fois qu'ils furent l'un en face de l'autre, Yesung embrassa Ryeowook.

Il le poussa en arrière près de la table et renversa toute la vaisselle à terre. Cette dernière se cassa en plusieurs morceaux.

- Kyuhyun va nous en vouloir ! C'est lui qui avait acheté cette vaisselle !

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon elle était moche !

Yesung déchira la chemise que portait Ryeowook.

- NON ! La chemise offerte par Sungmin !

- Tant pis. Je t'en rachèterais une autre.

Yesung attrapa la bombe de chantilly qu'il avait préalablement sortie pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop froide comme indiqué sur l'étiquette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Un jeu.

- Quel jeu ?

- Faire crier le plus possible Ryeowook.

Après avoir annoncé cette phrase, Yesung allongea Wooki sur la table et appuya sur la bombe de chantilly. Il en badigeonna sur le torse de son chéri avant de le regarder avec un regard de félin. Il posa la bombe et posa une fraise sur son nombril.

- Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça Yesung !

- Rappelle toi que tu as dis que j'étais douillet. Alors j'ai le droit de me venger sur ce qui m'appartiens. Et ton corps m'appartient.

Yesung pencha sa tête en avant. Il mordilla le peu de ventre qu'il avait laissé libre et s'amusa avec son nombril.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me tortures ?!

- Parce que je sais que tu aimes ça !

Il attrapa la fraise avec sa langue et la mangea. Après il lécha le nombril de Wooki qui était plein de crème. Ensuite il lécha l'intégralité du reste du torse. Une fois que ce fut fait, il se redressa pour voir les frissons qui parcouraient le corps de celui qui se trouvait en dessous.

- MMMMMMMMMMhhhhhh je vais me régaler.

Yesung fit glisser le pantacourt de son petit cœur sur ses hanches avant de l'attraper et de le jeter au loin. Il l'embrassa et parcourait la totalité de son corps avec ses mains.

- Prend moi maintenant si tu en es capable.

- Bien sûr que je le suis !

Yesung s'exécuta sur le champ. Il baissa le caleçon de son amant et s'amusa longuement sur son pauvre membre totalement excité. Ryeowook hurlait un peu comme une femme et cela était très marrant pour notre cher tortureur Yesung. Il s'amusait comme un fou. Il monta également sur la table qui commença à craquer sous le poids des deux hommes.

- Tu vas tout casser !

- Tant pis. J'irais travailler au Lunatic pour tout rembourser au pire.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, la table céda et ils tombèrent à terre. Sous le choc, les deux amants roulèrent sur le sol dans les débris de porcelaine cassée un petit bout de temps auparavant. Yesung et Wooki étaient nus sur le sol rougis par le sang qui s'échappait par les multiples plaies. Yesung pénétra dans le corps de son amant sans l'avertir et lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu y allais à sec !

- Désolé j'ai improvisé sur le tas.

Il commença à faire de lent vas et vient pour que la douleur passe.

Ryeowook n'était plus timide, c'était quand même bizarre.

Jusqu'à que Wooki pousse un gémissement, Yesung alla de plus en plus vite.

Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, c'était comme si son corps se mouvait seul, ne le contrôlant pas.

Ryeowook poussa un petit cri de plaisir plus long que les autres, Yesung avait sans doute touché sa prostate.

- Ahhh ! Là ! Oh oui ! Recommence !

Il s'enfonça plus profondément touchant à chaque fois ce point sensible.

Et pendant plusieurs minutes ils continuèrent, jusqu'à que Ryeowook jouit suivit de près par Yesung sentant la paroi se resserrer contre son sexe.

Reprenant leur souffle, Ryeowook pensait que c'était fini, au contraire cela commençait tout juste.

Le sperme de Ryeowook avait coulé sur son torse et le long de ses cuisses.

- Ca va remplacer la chantilly.

Voyant Yesung se rapprocha dangereusement, Ryeowook dit :

- Attend tu vas pas faire ça ?!

Mais Ryeowook se retrouva bloquer vers le mur, Yesung commença à lécher ce qui avait coulé.

- Hannn~~~ !

N'avale pas ~~~ !

- Trop tard…

Soudain Yesung se leva et embarqua Wooki en le portant comme une princesse et partit en direction de leur chambre.

- J'espère que tu n'es pas fatigué.

- Avec toi, jamais.

Arrivé, il jeta Ryeowook sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

- Ye…on va salir les draps à cause du sang.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis après tout c'est toi qui ma chauffer.

- Eh ?! Mais j'ai rien fait !

Mais avant que Ryeowook proteste, Yesung le pénétra de nouveau de façon violente.

- Ca fait combien de temps que ta pas fait l'amour à quelqu'un toi ?

- Un bon moment. Et maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin. Attend toi à ne plus pouvoir marché demain.

Finalement la soirée du couple se passa notamment bien et fatigante à par quelques objets cassés.

En revanche demain sa risquait de gueuler !


	26. Chapitre 24

Nous rentrâmes à la maison qui était fermée, pourquoi ?

Le salon était complètement vide puis quand je rentra dans la cuisine, je fus totalement choqué.

La cuisine était sans dessus dessous.

Les assiettes que Kyuhyun avait achetées étaient en mille morceaux.

La table du centre était cassée.

Et je remarquais que du sang trônait sur le sol.

Soudain je pris peur et je hurlai :

- Eunhyuk !

Sous mes cris, Eunhyuk arriva en vitesse dans la cuisine.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon amour ?!

- La…..cuisine…assiettes…..table…sang…..

- Quoi ?

- Où sont Ryeowook et Yesung ?!

- Ils sont….

- Peut être qu'ils ont été enlevés !

- Mais non, ils….

- Ahh ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire !

On a peut être été cambriolé !

- Franchement Hae, tu crois que si on avait été volé, il n'y aurait que la cuisine dans cet état ?

- Mais c'est quoi le sang alors ?!

- Si je sens l'odeur, je dirais qu'il appartient à Yesung et Ryeowook.

- AHHHHH ! ILS SONT MORTS ! Ou peut être pire !

- Tu vas m'écouter Lee Donghae ?!

- …

- Ils sont dans leur chambre !

- Ah… ILS VONT VOIR SES DEUX LA QUAND ILS VONT RAMENER LEUR FESSES ICI. NON MAIS REGARDEZ CA, DE BELLES ASSIETTES !

ET LA TABLE, ELLE NE SERT PAS À CA !

- Excuse moi mon amour mais tu étais prêts à le faire sur celle de Shindong !

- Dis tout de suite que tu es de leur côté !

- Mais non mon amour c'est juste que …

- QUE ?!

- Euh…

- C'est quoi tout ce raffut ?

- Ah vous voilà enfin vous deux, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire !

- Yesung, je ne le sens pas là.

- VOUS AVEZ INTERÊT À TOUT RACHETER SINON C'EST LA PORTE QUI VOUS ATTEND !

Eunhyuk qui commençait à en avoir marre du comportement de son amant, le tira vers lui.

- Tu peux pas te taire 5 minutes bébé ? Dis Eunhyuk en chuchotant et souffla sur les lèvres de son amour.

Donghae au contact du souffle d'Eunhyuk, rougit fortement.

Mais au moins grâce à ça, il s'était tu.

- Je pense que Donghae va être compréhensible et ne va rien dire pour une fois.

N'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Eunhyuk en embrassant Donghae.

- Oui… * bave*

- Je crois que Donghae est sous son charme, répliqua Yesung.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Sungmin sur le dos de Kyuhyun suivit de…

- C'est qui ? demanda Ryeowook.

- Euuhhh… En apparence il est censé être mon cousin Kangin.

- Kangin c'est toi ?

- A ton avis !

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

- Un nouveau serveur humain du Lunatic m'a agressé.

- Dis plutôt qu'il t'a massacré parce que tu l'as cherché à trop baver ! Hahaha, un humain fait autant de dégâts sur un vampire !

- Oui quand… quand le vampire est amoureux et que c'est réciproque…

- … * se réveille* ATTENDS UNE MINUTE, ça veut dire que je peux blesser Eunhyuk et que sa blessure ne cicatrisera pas tout de suite !

- Exactement.

- Quoi tu es amoureux et Leeteuk aussi ?!

- Quel drôle d'amour !

- Je pense que Teuki ne veut pas se l'avouer.

Et si on l'invitait chez nous pour une soirée ?

- Tu veux ma mort ?!

- Pourquoi pas !

- QUOI ?!

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle idiot ! Bon c'est ok, je vais l'appeler pour lui demander.

Donghae alla dans le salon chercher quelque chose et revint tout de suite après.

- Au fait avant que Leeteuk arrive, vous allez racheter tout ce que vous avez cassé !

Et que ça saute !

Après tout se bordel et tout le tralala pour ranger la maison et qu'elle soit propre, il arriva encore une chose.

Alors que tout le monde se préparait à faire sa tâche ménagère, la baie vitrée toute neuve qui n'avait qu'une semaine se brisa en mille morceaux à cause d'une brique qui l'avait traversée.

Donghae furieux, sortit en trombe de la maison.

- BORDEL DE MERDE ! ON NE PEUT PAS ÊTRE TRANQUILLES DE NOS JOURS ?!

Mais en regardant autour de lui, il ne se rendit compte de la présence de personne quand soudain il apercevit au loin Soriyu qui se cachait derrière les arbres.

- SORIYU SALE POUFIACE ! QUE… QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX ?!

- Tu m'as manqué mon chou !

- BORDEL A QUEL POINT J'ETAIS HEUREUX SANS TA VIEILLE FACE DE CAKE !

BARRES-TOI J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE TOI !

- Mais oui c'est ça ! Dis plutôt que tu rêvais de moi hier soir encore.

- TU PEUX TE FOURRER LE DOIGT DANS LE CUL ! ET APRES TU POURRAS LE SENTIR ET SI CA PUE CA VEUT DIRE QUE JE NE T'AIME PAS !

- MAIS ! Ca ne se fait pas !

- Je m'en fou !

EUUUUNIIIIII ! BABY ! VIENS LA !

- Hein ? De qui est-ce que tu parles ?

Eunhyuk arriva suite à la demande de son petit bébé.

- Oui quoi ?

Donghae attrapa son petit chou à la crème d'Eunhyuk avant de l'embrasser.

Puis suite à une tape sur les fesses, Donghae enroula ses jambes autour des hanches d'Eunhyuk tout en l'embrassant.

- Tu vois ! Tu nous tailles mais toi aussi tu en profite beaucoup la dis donc Donghae ! Chicana Yesung.

- M'en fou. Ta gueule.

- Est-ce que j'ai le droit de respirer ou est-ce que tu vas m'étouffer avec tes baisers ?

- Non t'as le droit désolé.

Donghae descendit de son amour.

- C'est qui cette mocheté ? demanda Yesung.

- La chose bizarre que tu vois là était censée devenir ma femme. Mais je lui ai préféré Eunhyuk.

- Ah je vois, déclara Kangin.

- EH ! De quel droit te permet-tu de me parler comme ça toi !

- LA FERME ! Je parle avec mon cousin éloigné par alliance ! Hurla Donghae sur Soriyu.

- Alors s'est elle qui a cassé notre belle baie vitrée ?

- C'EST A MOI ! C'ETAIT MA BAIE VITREE ET C'EST MA MAISON ! VOUS VOUS ÊTES JUSTE NOURRIT LOGIS ET BLANCHIS BANDE DE SQUATEUR ! Mais sauf toi bien sûr mon amour !

- OOOOHH ça va !

Sungmin s'approcha de Soriyu et alors que personne ne s'y attendait il lui décolla une énorme gifle qui la fit tomber à terre.

- MAIS T'ES FOU ?!

- Oui de moi, répondis Kyuhyun.

- Toi la ferme je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, rétorqua une Soriyu apparemment venimeuse même si elle n'était pas un serpent et donc inoffensive pour l'homme.

Kyuhyun s'approcha d'elle, la souleva du sol avant de la secouer comme un vieux prunier.

- C'EST QUOI TON BLEM A TOI ?!

- Bon c'est bon lâche la.

- …

- Sungmin, tu veux bien dire à ton amour de la lâcher ?

- … Euh non. Je trouve qu'il est grave sexy quand il s'énerve comme ça.

A l'entente de ses mots, Kyuhyun rougit devant tout le monde et envoya Soriyu involontairement valser contre un arbre.

Puis il alla vers Minnie et l'embrassa, avant de lui taper sur les fesses.

- Eh oh ! Faudrait en garder pour plus tard quand même ! Taquina Kangin.

Pendant ce temps, personne ne s'occupait de Soriyu.


	27. Chapitre 25

Après être rentré à la maison, Donghae s'aperçut des dégâts.

- Et qui va payer tout ça…. Encore moi. Soupira Donghae.

- Je t'aiderais mon amour ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Eunhyuk.

- Nous aussi. Lancèrent en même temps Yesung et Ryeowook.

- Ah non, si c'est pour tous cassé encore une fois, je préfère tout de suite que vous restiez assis sur le canapé.

Et la chance que j'ai, je pari que vous seriez capable de le bousiller.

- Sympa la solidarité. Répliqua Yesung.

- Bon mais c'est pas tout, on devrais préparé le dîner et ranger tout ça avant que notre invité arrive.

Tout le monde se mit au boulot, le Kyumin ramassèrent les débits de verres, enfin plutôt Sungmin. Kyuhyun était occupé a touché ses fesses.

Le Yewook faisaient le ménage, cet à dire Ryeowook qui passait le balai à l'entrée et Yesung, lui, lavait la bouche de son petit ami.

Et pour finir le Eunhae s'occupaient du dîner et pour une fois c'était bien le seul couple à ne pas faire des cochonneries.

Soudain on sonna à la porte.

Yesung et Ryeowook, les plus près de la porte ouvrirent. Un humain sur son trente et un se présenta à eux comme un certain Leeteuk.

- Bonsoir, c'est bien la maison de Lee Donghae ?

- Oh oui, entrez je vous pris. Dit Ryeowook en se cachant derrière Yesung.

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae et Kangin arrivèrent et saluèrent Leeteuk.

- Eh bien Donghae tu as de nombreux invités chez toi, je croyais que j'étais le seul.

Je suis au courant que tu es en couple avec Sir Hyuk Jae mais je ne savais pas que Sungmin et Kyuhyun allaient venir.

Ni ses deux personnes dont je ne connais pas le nom, ni l'autre.

- L'autre, il a prénom !

- Qui est cette personne grossière ?

- Non mais je rêve ! Juste pour un baiser tu me fais la gueule et m'ignore !

- Puis-je savoir vos noms ?

- Bien sur. Lança Yesung, pouffant de rire.

Je m'appelle Yesung, je suis au service de Eunhyuk et voilà Ryeowook, mon petit ami. Dit-il en le pointant du doigt, Ryeowook toujours caché derrière lui.

- Enchanté, je suis Leeteuk et je travaille comme nouveau serveur au Lunatic.

- Serveur ?! Plutôt dragueur !

Leeteuk sourit toujours à Yesung mais son pied écrasa celui de Kangin qui poussa un gémissement de plainte.

- Bref, viens Leeteuk, je pense qu'il est temps de passé à table avec tout les événements qu'il y a eux.

En rentrant dans le salon, Leeteuk remarqua la baie vitrée casée.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

C'était la question a ne surtout pas posé à Donghae qui s'énerva sans le montrer mais il devint rouge.

- Oh ça. Comment dire, une saloperie blanche et moche à balancer une brique.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en suis occupé, hahahahahaha !

- Attention, dévil Donghae revient. Affirma Sungmin.

- Allons, laissons ses mésaventures de côté et allons plutôt dans le salon.

Suis moi Leeteuk !

- Très bien.

En avançant, Leeteuk remarcha de nouveau sur le pied de Kangin.

Puis il le regarda et lui lança un regard froid.

- Tu le fais exprès ma parole !

- Pardon, est-ce qu'on se connaît ? Lâcha Leeteuk méchamment à Kangin.

- GRRRRR ma parole il va m'entendre celui là.

- Allez viens, ne te laisse pas atteindre par ses petites attention méchantes ^^, déclara Yesung à Kangin.

- Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'était pas là !

- Mais si, mais si !

Finalement tout le monde s'installa autour de la grande table de Donghae en attendant que Kyuhyun et Sungmin apportent à manger ou plutôt qu'ils aient fini de se bécoter !

- Kyuhyun ? Vous n'avez pas encore fini de préparer le repas ? Questionna Ryeowook.

- Désolé mais c'est Sungmin qui me cherche !

- Arrête de mentir ! C'est toi qui es venu me toucher les hanches !

- Eh ! C'était juste pour que tu te décales pour que je puisse prendre un saladier et c'est toi qui m'as embrassé !

- Mais c'est toi qui es venu me dire que je sentais bon et que tu étais pressé de finir le repas pour passer rapidement au sport de chambre !

- Bon les deux cruches on se calme !

- Eh ! T'as pas le droit de nous dire ça Yesung !

- Bref ! Abrégés vos mamours et venez ici avec la nourriture ! Nous on a faim !

- C'est bon on arrive !

Kyuhyun apporta un saladier plein de salade et Sungmin en apporta un autre plein de chips.

- Euh, je peux savoir pourquoi il y a des chips dans celui là ? Demanda Leeteuk.

- Eh bien parce que nous faisons en quelques sortes un pique-nique suivi d'un barbecue qu'essaye d'allumer Kangin pendant que nous commençons à manger sans lui ! Bon appétit tout le monde !

- Merci, répondirent tous les habitants de la maison ainsi que l'invité.

Alors que Donghae assurais le service des plats avec Kyuhyun qui servait du vin à tout le monde, Leeteuk était un peu ailleurs. Il tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée et apercevit les fesses de Kangin qui était en train de mettre du bois dans le barbecue.

Il resta un petit instant bouche bée avant de rougir fortement et de détourner son regard.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Lui murmura Ryeowook qui était assit à côté de lui.

- Euh oui, enfin je crois.

- Voulez-vous de la salade ?

- Euh oui je veux bien. Merci.

- Donghae ! Une assiette de salade s'il te plait !

- Ok ça marche !

Au loin on entendit une explosion et des hurlements. Eunhyuk qui était le plus près de la porte sortit voir se qui ce passait.

- Kangin ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- …

- KANGIN ?!

- * tousse fortement * ouais

* tousse de nouveau * désolé mais je crois que Donghae va vouloir me tuer !

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FOUTU AVEC MON BARBECUE ABRUTIS DE SERVICE !

- J'ai juste voulu l'allumer !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ici ? demanda Kyuhyun qui essayait difficilement de ne pas rigoler en voyant la tête de Kangin.

En effet ses cheveux étaient en pagaille et limite totalement cramés. Il avait du charbon sur le visage et il était difficile de savoir comment cela c'était passé.

- Mais tu as foutu quoi ? demanda Donghae.

- J'ai trop mis de produit pour allumer le barbecue et il m'a explosé à la figure !

- Ah bah t'es pas malin et j'y peux rien ! Rétorqua gentiment Yesung.

- Merci du compliment ! C'est très sympathique de ta part.

Leeteuk arriva à son tour dans le jardin et regarda Kangin qu'il trouva super mignon avec ce qu'il lui restait de charbon sur le nez. Il ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

- QUOI ? T'as un problème que tu te fou de ma tête encore ?

- …

Leeteuk resta silencieux mais seulement il n'avait pas fait attention à l'expression de son visage qui se fit triste et Eunhyuk le remarqua.

- Tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'intérieur, il ne t'emmerdera pas. Enfin je l'espère.

- Ok.

Leeteuk entra dans la maison et s'installa sur sa chaise, suivit par Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook et Yesung. Eunhyuk resta quelques secondes dehors pour faire le travail de Kangin avant de rentrer.

- Bon, il est temps pour nous de manger.

Toute la petite troupe mangea tranquillement son repas dans une ambiance joyeuse et festive.

Mais lorsque Kangin arriva quelques minutes après avec la viande grillée, tout le monde se tue et un long silence plomba la bonne humeur.

Kangin s'installa sur sa chaise et se servit sa salade que personne ne lui avait servit avant de manger.

- Leeteuk ? Pourrais-tu me passer la sauce s'il te plait ? Lui demanda Kangin.

- … Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai de l'importance pour toi pour que tu me demande quelque chose ? Lui répondit Leeteuk.

- S'il te plait la sauce !

Leeteuk ne l'écouta pas et l'ignora complètement.

- Très bien !

Kangin se releva de sa chaise et attrapa la sauce vinaigrette posée devant Leeteuk.

- Merci Kangin de me passer la sauce ! Se lança Kangin à lui-même.

- Tu n'as pas fini de faire l'abruti ? Lui demanda Yesung.

- Puisque je n'ai pas la possibilité d'avoir la sauce par notre très cher invité dans ce cas je me sers seul.

Tout le monde se remit à manger avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par Kangin et Leeteuk.

- La viande est crue ! S'exclama soudainement Leeteuk.

- Si tu n'es pas content tu n'avais qu'à la faire cuire toi-même au lieu de te plaindre !

- Ah bon ? Nous pourtant nous n'avions même pas remarqué ! Rétorqua Sungmin.

- Je pense que je vais te la refaire cuire, lui proposa Eunhyuk.

- Merci je veux bien, je vous accompagne.

- Tu sais, tu peux nous tutoyer !

- Ok.

Eunhyuk prit donc la viande et sortit de la maison, suivit de Donghae et de Leeteuk.

- Dis donc, tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus sympa avec Leeteuk, Kangin ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne veut pas t'avouer qu'il t'aime que tu dois te comporter comme un goinfre mal luné !

- Oh ça va hein les remarques !

Eunhyuk, Donghae et Leeteuk furent de retour rapidement. Mais ils furent de retour au mauvais moment.

- Je n'y peux rien si ce petit morveux veut absolument m'attirer dans son lit !

Je ne suis pas une prostituée moi ! Pas comme lui, on dirait que c'est son cas ! Car j'ai l'impression qu'il serait prêt à vendre son corps au premier venu !

Ses quelques phrases choquèrent totalement Leeteuk qui fit tomber son assiette à terre.

- Oh pardon, Donghae ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Dit-il en se penchant pour ramasser ce qu'il venait de briser.

- Fais attention à ce que tu fais !

Trop tard. Leeteuk venait de se trancher les deux mains et saignait abondamment.

- Pas très malin celui là.

Une phrase que Kangin allait regretter amèrement.

Leeteuk s'approcha de lui et lui décolla une gifle monumentale si bien qu'il lui laissa la trace complète de sa main sur son visage.

Les larmes de Leeteuk coulèrent sur son visage de porcelaine avant qu'il n'arrive à prononcer ses quelques phrases qui allaient atteindre Kangin en plein cœur :

- Malgré mes sentiments pour toi, tu continu à me blesser comme le jour de notre première rencontre !

Tu me tortures jour et nuit de l'intérieur lorsque je pense à toi !

Je n'arrive pas à t'effacer de mon être tant que tu ne seras pas à moi mais toi tu t'en fou apparemment !

Alors puisque c'est ainsi je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller voir ailleurs.

Leeteuk sortit de la maison, en claquant la porte.

- KANGIN ! MA PAROLE TU ES VRAIMENT UN CONNARD !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai cherché !

- Dépêche toi d'aller t'excuser avant que je ne te botte le derrière pour que tu y ailles !

- Non je n'irais pas !

Grossière erreur ! Donghae l'attrapa comme promis et lui décolla un gros coup de pied sur les fesses avant de l'envoyer valser dehors.

- TU N'AURAS PAS LE DROIT DE PENETRER DANS MA MAISON TANT QUE JE N'AURAIS PAS ENTENDU LEETEUK ME DIRE QUE TU T'ES EXCUSÉ !


	28. Chapitre 26

Quelques temps après cette mésaventure entre Kangin et Leeteuk, Kangin avait totalement disparu de la circulation mais Leeteuk lui, venait toujours travailler.

Il avait un regard neutre qui ne laissait point savoir comment il allait.

Mais apparemment Kangin était allé se réfugier dans la famille d'Eunhyuk.

Le soir, après son service, Donghae alla chercher le courrier et découvrit une lettre de la famille d'Eunhyuk dans laquelle il était écrit que toute la petite bande ainsi que Leeteuk étaient invités à une soirée. Et pour y aller, il fallait absolument porter une tenue de soirée très élégante.

C'est pourquoi dès qu'Eunhyuk fut de retour à la maison, tout le monde commença à chercher dans ses placards ce qu'il pourrait mettre.

- Donghae ? Tu n'aurais pas vu ma chemise noire ? demanda Kyuhyun.

- Si ! Elle est dans ton armoire, deuxième tiroir en partant du bas !

- Ah oui merci !

- Donghae ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne sais pas où est-ce que j'ai laissé ma cravate de smoking ?

- Si elle est sur la planche à repasser !

- Merci.

- Donghae !

- QUOI ?

- Il est où mon smoking ? Tu devais le laver et me le mettre dans ma chambre mais il n'y est pas ! Le questionna Yesung

- T'as chercher dans ta commode ?

- Ah ok merci !

- Donghae ! Où est-ce que tu as foutu mes chaussures ?

- BORDEL MAIS EST-CE QUE TU VAS APPRENDRE A RANGER TES AFFAIRES ET A TE DEBROUILLER SANS MOI ?!

- Désolé. Alors elles sont où ?

- DANS LE PLACARD A CHAUSSURES !

- Merci !

- Ma parole des fois j'ai envie de les claquer ! Je ne suis pas la femme de cette maison !

- Non mais tu pourrais le faire !

- Quoi ? Tu oses dire ça !

Eunhyuk s'approcha de Donghae et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Oui j'oses le dire car à ce que je sache, tu es le dominé entre toi et moi et c'est moi qui te fais grimper aux rideaux si je peux me permettre.

- Très drôle !

- Allez prépare toi, ma famille ne voudra pas trop nous attendre.

- Je sais.

Une fois tout le monde près, Eunhyuk alla chercher sa voiture dans laquelle montera Donghae à l'avant et Yesung et Ryeowook à l'arrière.

Kyuhyun allait quant à lui chercher sa moto à l'arrière de laquelle allait monter Sungmin.

Et Leeteuk allait malheureusement pour lui se retrouver en « tête à tête » avec Kangin qui allait venir le chercher après avoir miraculeusement réapparu.

Kangin arriva et lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture pour faire l'homme galant mais Leeteuk ne le regarda même pas et préféra monter à l'arrière.

Kangin lâcha un grognement avant de refermer la porte et de remonter dans la voiture.

A l'intérieur un silence de plomb s'était déjà installé avant que la voiture ne démarre.

- Kangin, tu as intérêt à rester sage avec Leeteuk sinon Donghae se fera une joie immense de te redonner un coup de pied au derrière comme la dernière fois, lui lança Eunhyuk depuis sa voiture.

- Mouais.

- Merci.

- De toute façon je tiendrais au courant Donghae via SMS, lança Leeteuk à Eunhyuk.

- Très bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque tout le monde fut au manoir, Leeteuk laissa en plan Kangin pour se sauver auprès de Yesung et Ryeowook.

- Il ne t'a pas emmerdé ? Demanda Yesung.

- Non mais je ne veux pas être plus longtemps avec lui !

- Hahaha je te comprends !

- Bon allons-y ! Lança Eunhyuk.

Ce dernier frappa à la porte du manoir qui s'ouvrit sur Heechul.

- Eunhyuk ! Comme tu m'as manqué vieux pote !

Il s'approcha et embrassa Eunhyuk sur la joue avant de faire de même avec tous les autres.

- Présente moi un peu tout ce joli monde que tu as emmené avec toi s'il te plait !

- Très bien. Voici Donghae, mon petit ami. Voici bah Kyuhyun que tu connais déjà et son petit boy-friend Sungmin qui est aussi en quelque sorte le grand frère de Donghae. Puis nous avons Yesung que tu connais aussi et son petit louveteau timide Ryeowook et enfin bah celui qui me sert d'abruti de cousin. Et aussi Leeteuk.

- Ouah sympa ! Mais dis moi mon cher Leeteuk, tu n'es pas en couple avec Kangin ?

- NON !

- A bon ? Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'avait dit hier !

- C'est un homme mort.

Kangin se retourna en sifflotant comme si de rien était.

- Viens Eunhyuk, entrez, ne restez pas dehors tous.

Au fait ta grande maman voudrait te voir mon cher.

- Très bien, où est elle ?

- Là bas près du buffet.

- Grand-mère !

- Eunhyuk ! Alors quand est-ce que tu as prévu de te marier ?

- Euh grand-mère, tu nous as tous fais venir pour ça ?

- Non voyons ! Mais je voulais quand même savoir que mon petit fils allait bientôt ce marier avec ça charmante créature !

- GRAND-MERE.

- Quoi ?

Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir avoir des petits enfants ?

- Quoi ? Eunhyuk tu vas te marier et tu ne me l'a même pas dis ? demanda Heechul.

- Non pas du tout. Enfin pas pour le moment. Tout dépendra de la volonté de Donghae.

- Que c'est chou, répondit Hangeng qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Donghae.

- C'est notre nouveau vampire.

En tout cas, il a beaucoup de femmes à ses pieds et même notre très cher Heechul.

- Madame ! Il aurait été préférable qu'ils ne le sachent pas !

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu es bien au courant de tout leur secret !

- Oui mais moi je..

- Abrégeons. Comment allez vous, tous ?

- Très bien.

- Tant mieux. Heechul, n'oublie pas qu'avec Hangeng vous nous avez prévu un superbe show pour tout à l'heure dans l'arène.

- Oui je m'en souviens.

- Bien alors dans ce cas, allez vous préparer.

- Tout de suite Madame.

- Quant à nous, allons donc prendre place dans les tribunes.

A oui aussi Donghae, vous aurez la possibilité de revoir quelqu'un que vous connaissez.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Cette personne était vraiment pressée de vous revoir mais je ne sais pas si cela sera de même pour vous.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

- Je préfère vous laisser le découvrir par vous-même.

- Très bien. Merci de l'information.

- Mais de rien mon petit.

Une musique commença et les lumières s'éteignirent autour de la scène. En bas, dans une grande cage, se trouvait à présent Heechul suivit de près par un tigre du bengal.

Il commença à lui donner des ordres et le tigre sauta entre des cerceaux en feu.

Puis il revint vers Heechul et s'allongea à ses pieds pendant qu'une porte s'ouvrait, laissant passer un splendide lion blanc.

- OUAAAH !

Où avez-vous trouvé ce lion ? Demanda Sungmin.

- Nous avons un ami qui nous l'a emmené.

- Ouah ! Quelle chance !

- Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer le début de mon show avec mon cher acolyte Hangeng !

Ce dernier entra dans l'arène accompagné de trois lionnes et de quatre tigresses.

- Sitka debout ! Ordonna Heechul au lion blanc.

Le lion se dressa sur ses pattes arrières avant de grogner et de montrer les crocs à tout le public qui l'entourait.

- Nala, Kiara, Zira ! Super Show ! Ordonna Hangeng.

Les trois lionnes se mirent à courir dans l'arène avant de bondir hors de la cage et de venir carrément dans le public pour ensuite monter en haut de faux rocher et de s'allonger.

L'une d'entre elle, la plus proche de Donghae, se pencha en avant et le renifla tendrement.

Elle sentit que se dernier avait une odeur particulièrement animal alors elle se pencha encore plus pour avoir des caresses.

Mais comme Donghae ne l'avait pas remarquée, elle lui donna un coup de tête.

- Hey ! Tout doux !

- Nala tout doux ma grande ! Lança Eunhyuk à sa petite protégée.

Il se leva et descendit en direction de l'arène suivit de près par Nala qui ne se laissait point caresser par les autres et à qui elle montrait ses crocs.

Pendant ce temps, Kiara ronronnait sous les caresses de Sungmin et Zira observait de loin Donghae.

- Donghae ! Rejoins-moi ! Lui cria Eunhyuk.

- Très bien.

Donghae suivit donc l'exemple de son chéri et descendit. Zira se leva et bondit sur Donghae l'écrasant de toute sa masse.

- Hahaha ! Zira ! Tu n'as pas oublié qui j'étais. C'est bien grande fifille. Par contre tu m'écrases !

La lionne se releva et lécha la figure de Donghae.

- Allez viens ma grande, on va rejoindre les autres.

Elle poussa un profond rugissement qui fit sursauter toute l'assemblée avant d'aller s'amuser avec Eunhyuk, Donghae et Hangeng.

- Ah bah, Kiara reste avec Sungmin pour le moment.

- Attends deux minutes je reviens.

Donghae passa par la porte et resta quelques minutes dedans, puis il en ressorti sous sa forme lupine et sauta sur Zira, la renversant.

Les deux camarades de jeux s'amusaient comme des fous.

Hangeng lui s'occupais de deux de ses quatre tigresses.

Les deux restantes dormaient sur le sol près du lion.

Le tigre du bengal s'approcha de Kyuhyun et le renifla avant de se sauver vers Sungmin pour également lui réclamer des câlins. Mais Kovu dû sauter par-dessus Kangin qui sursauta.

- Bon Sungmin, je vous laisse toi et tes deux amis, moi je me sauve.

Kyuhyun se rapprocha alors de son amant et caressa Kiara avant de sentir une patte énorme se poser sur lui. Kovu s'était assit à ses pieds et lui réclamait des câlins comme Sungmin était trop occupé avec Kiara.

- Tu veux des câlins gros bébé poilu ?

En réponse, le tigre posa sa grosse tête sur les cuisses de Kyuhyun. Sungmin passa sa main dans la fourrure de son cou avant que Kyuhyun fasse de même. Tous les autres vampires s'étaient enfuis laissant Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Yesung, Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Kangin et Leeteuk avec Hangeng et Heechul.


	29. Chapitre 27

Pendant ce temps, du côté de Heechul et Hangeng, les deux se regardaient comme si ils se découvraient. Heechul voulait qu'Hangeng le remarque et il avait sa méthode. Il s'approcha de lui et passa une de ses mains sur son bras tout en le caressant provoquant un long frisson a Hangeng.

Hangeng compris sa main-d'oeuvre et s'approcha à son tour de Heechul. Il fit semblant de faire tomber un stylo a terre pour se baisser devant Heechul. Il posa sa main sur sa jambe tout en remontant jusqu'à sa cuisse. Heechul mordit violemment sa lèvre pour empêcher un gémissement d'y sortir. Puis après s'être relevé, il le regarda et partit en direction du couloir.

Hangeng croisa Jyudi dans le couloir et lui demanda qu'elle aille dans l'arène pour faire rentrer tous les félins dans leur cage.

Cette dernière s'exécuta immédiatement

Hangeng allait donc avoir du temps libre pour s'occuper de ce pot de colle qui n'arrêtait pas de le chauffer et qui portait le nom d'Heechul

Mais ce qu'il n'osait pas lui avouer c'est que lui aussi l'aimait et que cela faisait un moment qu'il voulait le posséder.

Heechul était toujours derrière Hangeng qui continuait à marcher. Soudain un autre vampire, un peu soûle lui rentra dedans. Hangeng l'aida à se relever mais celui-ci le plaqua au mur. Hangeng, pour rendre jaloux Heechul, se laissa faire.

POV Heechul :

Je sens que si ce bâtard touche à Hangeng je vais le buter.

Le vampire soûlé commença à faire des caresses à Hangeng, et merde ! En plus cet abruti ce laisse faire ! Alors qu'il me charmait il y a quelques minutes ! J'en peux plus ! Je ne peux pas me contenter de rester la et de laisser celui que j'aime se faire draguer de la sorte !

Fin POV Heechul

Heechul s'approcha du vampire soûlé et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Ce dernier ce retourna et Heechul lui décolla une bonne droite en pleine face

Suite à cela, le vampire s'écroula une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci personne n'allait l'aider à se relever. Heechul l'attrapa sous les épaules et le plaça contre le mur avant de l'enjamber et de s'éloigner. Hangeng le suivit et l'attrapa par le poignet avant de le plaquer au mur à son tour. Heechul commençait à rougir et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Hangeng l'évita et s'éloigna.

Heechul n'allait pas en rester là. Car à vrai dire, aucune personne qu'il avait charmée dans le passé ne lui échappait.

Et il comptait bien s'approprier le droit d'être l'amant d'Hangeng.

Hangeng marchait à travers le grand manoir de la famille d'Eunhyuk. Il se dirigeait vers la sortie à présent, Heechul toujours derrière lui.

Les deux hommes étaient à présent dehors. Une fois qu'ils furent bien éloignés du manoir, Hangeng s'arrêta et resta un peu immobile. Il attendit qu'Heechul se rapproche de lui et lorsque ce fut fait, il se retourna vers lui.

- Pourquoi m'obsèdes-tu à ce point ? Lui demanda Hangeng.

- Je sais qu'une chose Hangeng.

- Laisse moi d'abord te dire quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

- O_O

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Tu le sais très bien que je t'aime mais tu savais aussi que je ne voulais pas l'admettre.

- Pourquoi as-tu attendu tout ce temps dans ce cas ?

- J'ai attendu tout ce temps pour être sûr que s'était moi que tu voulais et que tu ne faisais pas ça que pour me séduire comme tu l'as fais avec toutes tes anciennes conquêtes

- Ce n'est pas pareil avec toi.

- Vraiment ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que moi aussi je t'aime. Je suis vraiment jaloux de toutes ses femmes qui ont eu le droit de te toucher, de t'avoir dans leurs bras et celles qui ont pu t'embrasser.. J'enrage !

- Tu ne devrais pas. La dernière histoire que j'ai eue remonte à un siècle.

Hangeng s'avança et se rapprocha d'Heechul puis l'embrassa.

Du côté des autres, Donghae avait repris sa forme humaine et continuait de s'amuser avec les animaux présents jusqu'à ce qu'une personne vient leur dire qu'elle allait rentrer les félins.

Donghae n'avait pas encore vu le visage de cette fille, mais quand il se retourna, il aperçu enfin le visage de celle qui avait parler.

Donghae resta paralysé sur place.

- Donghae ? Ca va ? Demanda Ryeowook inquiet.

-….

- Donghae !

La fille nommé Jyudi sauta sur Donghae et l'enlaça.

- Tu m'as manqué !

Personnes ne comprenait ce qui se passait.

Donghae ne réagissais pas, il était comme une statue.

Jyudi, voyant aucune réaction de la part de Donghae profita de la situation pour aller poser ses lèvres contre celle du loup.

Eunhyuk, pris de colère, avança et poussa de force Jyudi.

- Donghae ?! Pourquoi ne réagis-tu pas ?!

Mais encore une fois, Donghae ne dit rien.

Tout le monde commençait à paniquer.

- Qui es tu ?! Hurla Eunhyuk.

- Je m'appelle Jyudi. Jyudi Ran Yuri, et j'étais la petite amie de Donghae.

- Tu étais ! Plus maintenant alors dégage !

- Je suis chez moi ici, comme invité, alors tu n'as aucun droit de sorti sur moi.

- Si j'en ai le droit !

Sous ordre de Lee Hyuk Jae, je vous demande de vous retirer !

- Très bien. Donghae, vient.

Donghae comme un fantôme s'avança vers elle.

POV Donghae :

Je ne contrôlais plus mon corps, comme la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

Ma bouche restait fermée, mes yeux étaient dans les vagues et mes oreilles attendaient tout mais je ne réagissais plus.

La plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie avait été de sortir avec elle.

Cette manipulatrice !

Jyudi appartenait a une famille de haut placé chez les humains mais en réalité elle n'en été pas vraiment une.

Cette femme était une sorcière ou plutôt une ensorceleuse.

J'avais été capturé par sa magie et à chaque fois qu'elle me donnait un ordre, je l'obéissais.

C'était pour ça que quand j'avais repris mes esprits, j'avais fuis et elle n'avait plus retrouver ma trace.

Une fois j'avais même sous ses ordres, frappé Sungmin pour aucune raison.

Fin POV Donghae

Sungmin se rendit compte de l'état de Donghae et quand il reconnu Jyudi, sa rage s'éleva au maximum.

Il recula puis coura dans sa direction en se changeant en loup, il alla pour l'attaquer quand Donghae s'interposa entre elle et lui.

Il s'arrêta de force, ne voulant pas blesser Donghae.

- * Pousse toi Donghae ! *

- * Non ! *

- * Pousse toi ! *

- * Non ! *

- * DONGHAE ! Je t'ai demandé de dégager ! *

Comme Donghae ne voulait pas se pousser, Eunhyuk du intervenir.

Il savait très bien que Jyudi avait été attrapée par son oncle à cause du fait qu'elle soit une ensorceleuse et il avait comprit que Donghae était ensorcelé à ce moment là.

Il fallait qu'il intervienne le plus vite possible.

Mais que faire sans que son petit ami s'en prenne à lui ?

Ryeowook eu une formidable idée qui allait tous nous sauver des griffes de cette femme.

Pendant que nous faisions en quelque sorte diversion, il était allé chercher une pelle qui se trouvait dans l'arène.

Il s'approcha de Jyudi et au moment où il allait abattre la pelle sur la tête de la jeune femme cette dernière l'ensorcela à son tour.

Mais heureusement le pouvoir de Jyudi n'avait pas une atteinte des humains.

Cela donna une idée à Eunhyuk qu'il donna à Leeteuk.

Pendant qu'Eunhyuk se jetterais sur Jyudi, Leeteuk devrait intervenir rapidement et la frapper de toutes ses forces pour l'assommer.

Cette opération était dangereuse et Leeteuk risquait beaucoup plus facilement sa vie face à Jyudi comparé à Eunhyuk car Eunhyuk avait la capacité de résister à Jyudi.

Mais Eunhyuk avait eu un choix très important à faire avant de se jeter sur cette femme de la sorte car il allait devoir affronter son petit ami durant ce combat.

Personne ne pouvait intervenir car il ne restait qu'eux.

Yesung se jeta sur Ryeowook et le plaqua au sol. Même si son homme avait beaucoup de force sous la force de l'ensorcellement, il ne restait pas pour autant le dominé et face à Yesung il eut du mal à rester ensorcelé surtout quand son petit ami l'embrassa comme le jour de leur tout premier baiser.

Jyudi s'énerva en voyant cette réaction causée chez Wooki.

Elle donna l'ordre à Donghae de tuer Eunhyuk mais elle n'était pas tirée d'affaire.

Même si Donghae était en train de se battre contre Eunhyuk, il lui restait des personnes auxquelles elle n'avait pas pensé.

Sungmin était sous forme lupine et ne risquais absolument rien.

Alors il se jeta sur Jyudi et l'immobilisa au sol sous son poids.

Elle dû donc appeler Donghae à la rescousse.

Donghae se retourna et laissa la possibilité à Eunhyuk de l'immobiliser.

Avec l'aide de Yesung et Ryeowook, Eunhyuk emmena son chéri dans une cage et l'enchaîna.

Jyudi se trouvait toujours au même endroit, toujours écrasée par Sungmin.

Kyuhyun arriva vers son petit chou à la crème et ligota Jyudi.

Sungmin se releva et veillait à ce que tout ce passe bien.

Kyuhyun croisa le regard de Jyudi et fut ensorcelé.

Il fallu donc l'enchaîner lui aussi dans la cage.

Pendant que tout le monde cherchait un moyen de s'occuper de Jyudi, Leeteuk arriva par derrière et lui assena un gros coup sur la nuque.

La jeune femme tomba, complètement assommée

Kangin avait quant à lui disparu de la circulation.

Mais au bout d'un petit moment il fut enfin de retour, l'oncle d'Eunhyuk à ses côtés.

- Eunhyuk ?

- Mon Oncle, l'ensorceleuse a refait surface.

- Je le sais, Kangin est venu me prévenir.

- Que va-t-on faire d'elle ?

- Elle est devenue un danger pour tout le monde.

Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de la supprimer par n'importe quel moyen.

- Donghae est encore sous son emprise. Tu devrais t'occuper de lui.

Et aussi essaye de me retrouver mes deux abrutis de gardiens de félins si non je sens que je vais me faire un plaisir de leur gueuler dessus.

- Euh je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous mon Oncle d'attendre un peu car là je crois que je risques de voir des choses que je n'aimerais pas voir si je vais voir Heechul et Hangeng.

- Très bien, dans ce cas j'attendrais.

Mais si jamais tu les vois avant moi, dis leur que je ne leur réserve que de mauvaises choses.

- Bien mon Oncle.

- Quant à Jyudi, il ne lui arrivera rien de bien.

Elle doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

Je vais l'envoyer dans la tour EST au confinement. Cela sera sa seule et unique punition et elle devra y rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- Vous êtes sûr de votre choix ?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas je me chargerais personnellement de son transfert avec votre accord.

- Bien. Mais d'abord je me verrais dans l'obligation de faire clôturer toute la pièce dans laquelle elle se retrouvera.

- J'accepte.

- Aussi il faudra bien sûr examiner chaque personne ensorcelée afin de savoir si elles n'ont pas de séquelles mentales.

- Très bien. Nous commencerons par Donghae car c'est lui qui a été le plus touché par ce choc mental et sentimental.

- Comme tu voudras.

L'oncle d'Eunhyuk attrapa Jyudi qui avait été ligotée et l'emmena avec lui.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda Hangeng en revenant, main dans la main avec Heechul.

- Une connerie à cause de vous.

- Hein ?

- Vous avez osé nous envoyer l'ex petite amie de Donghae !

- Pffff. Jaloux celui là, rétorqua Heechul.

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça.

Eunhyuk l'attrapa par la gorge et le balança contre un mur au loin et un combat commença entre Hangeng et Eunhyuk car Eunhyuk s'en était prit directement à Heechul et Hangeng et Heechul s'en était prit indirectement à Donghae.


	30. Chapitre 28

Le combat était un combat acharné mais comme à son habitude, Eunhyuk remporta la bataille.

Après cela, la petite tribu décida de rentrer à la maison.

Comme le Eunhae c'était retiré pour un long moment dans leur chambre et le Kyumin aussi, Kangin, Leeteuk, Hangeng, Heechul, Ryeowook et Yesung étaient restés seuls.

Ensemble, ils eurent une idée de génie, enfin plus Heechul qu'autre chose.

- J'ai eu une idée de génie ! Et si on faisait une partie de streap-poker ?

- Bonne idée ! Lancèrent les cinq autres.

- Bon et où sont les cartes ?

- Euh… Ohoh ! Je crois qu'on va avoir un petit problème !

- Pourquoi ?

- Bah en fait les cartes sont dans la chambre que le Kyumin est en train de repeindre généreusement XD.

- O_O !

- Bon bah qui va les chercher ?

- Pas moi.

- Moi non plus !

- J'n'ai pas envie de faire des cauchemars toutes la nuit !

- Eh ! Et puisque c'est toi Heechul qui a eu cette idée, c'est toi qui va avoir l'honneur et le privilège d'aller les chercher !

- Oui mais si c'est moi qui vais les chercher, je risque fort de ne pas revenir avant un très long moment si jamais je m'incruste dans le duo là haut !

- O_O ! Heechul je croyais que tu n'étais qu'à moi mon amour ?!

- Je plaisante lapinou !

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à plaisanter si tu ne veux pas te retrouver cloué au lit avec un violent mal de rein parce que je t'aurais pris un peu trop fort !

- Bah de toute façon que je plaisante ou non c'est ce qui a été prévu pour cette nuit !

- J'espère pour vous que vous avez prévu de bien aérer la pièce après cela car je vous rappelle que demain avec Ryeowook nous allons venir chez vous pour les travaux !

- Bah au pire vous ne sentirez que notre odeur de félins ! hahaha ! Ricana Heechul.

- Bref assez parlé, Heechul va chercher les cartes, déclara Kangin.

- Ok, ok j'y vais. Je sais pas combien de temps je vais mettre donc attendez moi jusque là !

- Si jamais tu n'es pas là dans cinq minutes, je monte te chercher dans la chambre et je te botte les fesses ! Déclara Hangeng totalement jaloux.

- Bien.

Heechul se leva de la table autour de laquelle tout le monde était réuni et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Alors qu'il n'était que sur la première marche, Heechul fut interrompu de nouveau par son petit copain.

- Je préfère venir avec toi on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver en quelques secondes.

- Comme tu veux lapinou.

- Allez les deux tourtereaux ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit quand même ! Cria Kangin.

- Ok ok calmes-toi et détend ton string ! s'exclama Heechul.

- Je n'en porte pas contrairement à toi ! Rétorqua Kangin sur la défensive

- Désolé mais là tu fais fausse route. Il ne porte pas de dessous de ce genre mon p'tit bébé.

Bref sur ce, nous on va chercher les cartes

Pendant que le Hanchul allait chercher les cartes pour faire un strip-poker.

- On va prendre une bouteille vide et on va la faire tourner. La personne désignée devra boire un nombre inconnu de verre qui sera pioché dans un bol.

- Ouah ! Super idée ! Lança Leeteuk totalement fier.

- Bien commençons notre petit jeu avant que le Hanchul ne revienne.

Yesung attrapa la bouteille vide et la fit tourner sur la table

Elle tourna très vite et alla s'arrêter devant Kangin.

- Eh ! Je vais devoir être le premier à boire ?!

- Si tu ne le fais pas nous serons dans l'obligation de te torturer ! Lança Ryeowook

- Bonne idée mon chaton ! Déclara Yesung

Soit tu bois les deux verres de whisky, soit tu seras obligé de t'approcher de Leeteuk et de l'embrasser

- L'embrasser sur la joue ?

- Abrutit ! Je te parle de l'embrasser sur la bouche !

- HEIN ?!

J'VEUX PAS AVOIR À L'EMBRASSER ALORS QU'IL ME TRAITE COMME UN MOINS QUE RIEN !

- C'est bon ! Dans ce cas ce sera moi qui le ferais, répondit calmement Leeteuk.

Tout le monde était totalement choqué en entendant ce que Leeteuk venait de dire.

- Bah quoi ?

Si ça me concerne j'ai le droit de prendre les initiatives !

- Oui, oui tu as raison mais on ne pensait pas que tu étais comme ça, déclara Yesung.

- Hey vous jouez à quoi ? demanda Heechul.

- Un jeu que Yesung et Kangin on réarrangé à leur manière en vous attendant.

- C'est sympa comme idée ça dis donc ! Répondit Hangeng.

Heechul arriva et posa les cartes sur la table. Hangeng s'était assis sur une chaise et invitait son chou à la crème à venir s'asseoir sur lui.

- Attends mon lapinou j'arrive !

Heechul s'installa sur les cuisses d'Hangeng qui en profita pour lui laisser un suçon dans le cou. Une belle marque violette/rouge trônait à l'endroit où il avait aspiré la peau.

- Vous voulez jouer ? Demanda Kangin.

- Volontiers !

Toute la partie du donc recommencer mais lorsque la bouteille s'arrêta de nouveau, elle retomba sur Kangin qui devait donc boire le premier.

- Ma parole je n'ai pas de chance !

- HAHAHAHA !

- Bon alors, combien de verre devras-tu boire cette fois-ci ?

Yesung tira un bout de papier du bol.

Il regarda le chiffre avant d'exploser de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

- Tu vas morfler mon gars !

- WOUAH ! Cria Ryeowook en voyant le chiffre.

- Allez c'est combien !

- Dis lui Wooki.

- Non toi.

- Bon allez passez moi ce fichu bout de papier, déclara Heechul.

Lorsqu'il regarda le chiffre, il explosa de rire à son tour ainsi que Hangeng.

- Bon mon gars, soit tu bois quinze verres de whisky soit tu embrasse Leeteuk.

Tu choisis quoi ?

- QUOI ?! Vous voulez ma mort !

- Bah c'est toi qui m'as dis que tu voulais mettre autant de verres !

- Mais je croyais que tu n'allais pas le faire !

- Bah si.

- Merde.

- Bouffe.

- Bon bah je n'ai pas le choix je vais devoir boire.

- T'es sûr de toi ? Tu ne veux pas embrasser Leeteuk à la place ? Demanda Hangeng.

- Non.

Enfin pas maintenant.

- Comme tu veux.

Kangin se prépara à boire les quinze verres qu'allait lui donner Leeteuk.

- Hey attendez ! C'est quoi ces verres tout petits que vous lui donnez !

- Bah c'est bien non ? Comme ça le jeu pourra continuer longtemps avant qu'il ne soit bourré.

- Ah ouais je n'y avais pas pensé. Bon ça va dans ce cas.

Kangin avait déjà avalé cinq verres quand il commença à avoir le hoquet.

- Bon bah Leeteuk si jamais Kangin a un problème tu lui feras du bouche-à-bouche !

- Pas de problème !

Comme Kangin était devenu tout rouge à cause de la déclaration de Leeteuk, il avala rapidement les autres verres. Arrivé à l'avant dernier, il lança à Leeteuk :

- Au fait ! Je ne te l'ai pas dis mais je trouve que t'as un beau cul !

- O_O !

- Ne fais pas ton timide Teukinou ! Je sais que t'as envi de monter au septième ciel avec moi !

- Ca y est je crois qu'il est bourré.

- Euh non. Là il est encore un peu sobre.

- HEIN ?! T'e..T'en es sur ?

- Oui, affirmatif.

- O_O

Kangin dû faire tourner la bouteille. Il l'a fit tourner tellement fort que tout le monde croyait qu'elle allait tomber à terre. Mais au lieu de ça elle s'arrêta progressivement avant de finir devant Leeteuk.

- Bon bah c'est à moi.

- Alors c'est à Ryeowook de tirer le chiffre.

- Volontiers !

Le chiffre tiré était inférieur de un à celui de Kangin.

- Bon bah tu devras boire quatorze verres.

- Et si non c'est quoi mon gage ?

- Si tu ne veux pas les boires tu devras rouler une pelle à Kangin.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Dommage.

- Je te rassure ça va largement augmenter par la suite.

- Tant mieux !

- Alors que choisis-tu ?

- Bah la deuxième option évidement !

Je ne tiens pas l'alcool.

- Ouuuuh ! Très intéressant cela !

Leeteuk s'approcha de Kangin et lui renversa la tête en arrière.

Il se pencha et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il pensait que Kangin allait le rejeter, tout autre chose se passa.

Kangin se releva d'un seul coup et s'empara du corps de Leeteuk.

Leur baiser devenait plus intense et plus long que ce que tout le monde pensait.

- Bon Yesung comme tu es le plus près, décroches-les tu veux ? Lança Heechul.

- Ouais c'est vrai ! Nous on aimerait continuer le jeu !

Yesung attrapa Kangin par son tee-shirt et le tira en arrière.

Kangin était mécontent et grogna.

- Eh oh ! Ce n'est pas les loups ou les chiens qui grognent d'habitude ?

- T'avais qu'à ne pas me déranger !

- C'est pas moi mais mon homme !

- Bah comme vous êtes ensemble ça revient au même !

Kangin revint donc s'asseoir à grand regret.


	31. Chapitre 29

- Bon que le jeu reprenne.

- Très bien. Leeteuk c'est à toi de faire tourner la bouteille.

- D'accord.

Leeteuk fit tourner la bouteille et elle s'arrêta devant Hangeng.

- Bon Hangeng soit tu bois les quatre verres soit tu embrasses… EH !

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Pas d'accord avec quoi ?

- Pas d'accord avec le fait que Hangeng doit smacker mon mec !

(OUPS !)

Kangin était aussi rouge qu'une tomate tellement il avait honte de ne pas faire de si belles déclarations publiques.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'avais pas l'intention de te piquer ton mec puisque j'ai le mien.

- Wooki tu lui donnes les verres s'il te plait.

- Ca roule.

En quelques secondes Hangeng avala tous les verres.

- Bon à qui le tour ?

La bouteille s'arrêta devant Heechul.

- Bon c'est soit douze verres soit tu me lèches le…

- Le quoi ?

- Sérieux il est vraiment obligé de me lécher les tétons ?!

- Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Kangin qui a marqué ça !

- Je préfère faire ça dans l'intimité ! C'est beaucoup plus torride quand vous n'êtes pas là !

- Bah dans ce cas que choisis-tu ? Demanda Yesung à Heechul.

Heechul ne répondit pas à la question et se rapprocha du tee-shirt d'Hangeng, le souleva et passa sa langue sur le premier téton qui se présentait. Puis il se pencha sur la droite et passa au second.

- Bordel ! Je crois que je suis en train de...

- De quoi ? Demanda Kangin qui était très curieux.

- Non rien.

- Allez balance !

- Je prends mon pied alors que l'on est devant tout le monde !

- Dis plutôt que tu bandes !

Hangeng fusilla du regard Kangin qui venait de sortir une grosse connerie.

Heechul attrapa la bouteille et la fit tourner.

- Bon bah c'est à ton tour Wooki.

- Ok c'est quoi le gage si non ?

- Bah déjà attend de savoir les verres que tu devras boire !

- Pas con.

- Soit c'est deux verres, soit tu dois montrer ton boule à tout le monde.

- Mon quoi ?!

- Tes fesses si tu préfères.

- J'avais compris mais qui est-ce qui à mis une connerie pareille ?!

- Bah c'est moi, déclara Kangin.

Mais normalement je voulais que cela soit réservé à mon bel amant.

Mais comme Yesung ne m'as pas écouté, c'est toi qui es tombé dessus.

- Je préfère largement boire les verres.

- Fais attention quand même mon chou ! Tu le sais que tu ne tiens pas beaucoup.

- Oui mais ce n'est que deux verres.

- Très bien.

Pour les deux verres, Wooki fit des culs secs.

- Tu sais que tu es adorable quand tu bois ?

- Merci.

Ryeowook attrapa la bouteille, la fit tourner et elle s'arrêta devant Yesung.

- Ma parole ça fait tous les couples !

- On dirait bien.

- Soit c'est cinq verres soit tu me fais un french kiss.

- Je préfère largement le french kiss.

- Cool.

Yesung se pencha un peu plus qu'il ne l'était vers Wooki et l'embrassa.

- Bon et si on truquait un peu le jeu, Chuchota Yesung dans l'oreille de Ryeowook.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- On va les faire boires à mort et quand ils seront souls et bah on les laissera partir ensemble vers l'une des chambres disponible.

- Je te conseille de faire boire à mort Kangin.

- Pourquoi Kangin ?

- Parce qu'il a déjà bu quinze verres.

- Ah ouais ! Trop fort comme d'habitude mon lapin.

- Ce n'est pas bien de faire des messes basses sans prévenir les autres de votre complot !

- Ne t'inquiète pas d'ici quelques secondes tu sauras de quoi nous avons parlé.

Heechul annonça le plan du Yewook à Hangeng.

- Très intéressant comme plan.

- Bon comme c'est moi qui es été le dernier à avoir le gage c'est donc à moi de faire tourner la bouteille.

- Bah ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Yesung poussa la bouteille délicatement.

- Kangin c'est encore à toi !

- Combien de verres cette fois ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ryeowook ?

- Hum je vais te dire ça dans quelques secondes.

Ryeowook regarda le papier et vit qu'il était marqué un nombre apparemment très impressionnant.

- Alors ?

- Douze.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je tire toujours des grands chiffres ?!

- Bah tu n'as juste pas de chance.

- Merde.

- Haha.

- Et si non le gage ?

- Tu dois passer une main à Leeteuk.

- Bon cette fois-ci je vais passer à la deuxième option.

- Très bon choix.

Leeteuk se leva et s'approcha de Kangin qui lui claqua fortement les fesses.

Sous le coup, Leeteuk ne pu s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir.

- Faudra y aller doucement.

Heechul prit la bouteille, la lança et elle s'arrêta devant Leeteuk.

- Leeteuk soit c'est huit verres soit tu devras te pavaner à poil pendant une heure.

- Heu je préfère les verres.

- HEIN ?!

- Bah je ne veux pas me dévoiler à d'autres personnes à part celui que j'aime.

- Ah enfin tu l'admets ?

- Je l'admets depuis le début mais personne ne l'a remarqué.

- Ah.

- Vous me donnez les verres.

- Très bien.

Leeteuk bu les verres avec beaucoup de difficulté.

Une fois qu'il eut fini il s'effondra sur la table.

- Est-ce que ça va Leeteuk, Cria Kangin.

- Je suis..mort.

- Mais non si tu l'étais tu ne m'aurais pas répondu, soit un peu logique.

- Tant pis je ne le serais pas.

Je pense que l'on devrait arrêter de boire.

- Bon on va commencer le strip-poker dans ce cas.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Leeteuk était déjà en train d'enlever son pantalon.

- Eh bah dis donc tu n'as pas de chance.

Quelques instants après, c'était au tour de Kangin de se dévêtir.

- Bon ça va apparemment ce corser.

- Tant mieux.

Au bout d'une demi heure de jeu, Leeteuk était déjà en caleçon pendant que Kangin il ne lui restait que son caleçon et ses chaussettes.

- Je crois que vous deux vous allez bientôt finir à poil à cette allure.

- Je pense que je vais arrêter là, j'ai envi de gerber !

- Attends Kangin, je t'accompagne.

Kangin se dirigea vers les escaliers mais tomba entre temps.

- Accroches-toi à moi.

- Attends je penses que je devrais boire un truc pour le mal de ventre.

- Attends je te dépose aux toilettes et je vais chercher quelque chose pour ton mal de ventre.

- Merci.

Leeteuk arriva tant bien que mal à traîner Kangin jusqu'aux toilettes du premier étage.

Il le laissa seul à côté de la cuvette et alla au deuxième pour chercher un médicament.

Mais petit problème, lorsqu'il ouvrit la petite pharmacie, il tomba sur deux bouteilles pour le mal de ventre.

Sans le savoir l'une des deux bouteilles contenait un petit produit érotique que Heechul avait demandé à une sorcière. En effet ce produit permettait une plus rapide excitation qu'il devait vendre à un ami.

Mais comme il ne voulait pas y cacher dans sa chambre, il l'avait caché dans la salle de bain dans une bouteille de médicament.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Leeteuk posa l'une des deux bouteilles et alla aux toilettes dans lesquelles attendait Kangin.

- Tiens j'ai trouvé ça mais je ne sais pas si ça va te servir à grand-chose.

- Merci.

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de me conduire jusque la chambre à coucher la plus proche ?

J'aimerais bien dormir un peu.

- Non pas de problème.

Leeteuk arriva à soulever Kangin et l'emmena dans la chambre d'ami qu'il occupait pendant son retour.

- Mais dis moi, pourquoi es-tu chez le Eunhae ?

- Bah en fait, * hoquet * quand je suis partis à l'armé, je vivais encore chez mes parents mais comme ils n'étaient pas là quand je suis revenu, Donghae a choisit de prendre cette pièce qui leur servait de débarras pour m'y installer un lit.

- Oh d'accord.

- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ce truc pour le mal de ventre ?

- Euh oui tout de suite.

Leeteuk donna la bouteille à Kangin et s'en alla pour aller chercher un saladier dans lequel il pourrait mettre de l'eau fraîche dans laquelle il plongerait un gant de toilette afin de pouvoir par la suite y déposer sur le front de Kangin.

Lorsqu'il fut de retour, il vit que Kangin ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Il posa en urgence le saladier et s'approcha du lit.

- Kangin ? Kangin ?!

- …

- KAANGINNNN ?!

- …

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?!

Kangin attrapa violement le poignet de Leeteuk et le fit tomber sur le lit.

- Hein ?! Mais tu n'as rien ?!

- Si j'ai quelque chose mais tu vas le découvrir par toi-même.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Bref lève toi tu es lourd.

En bougeant, Leeteuk remonta son genou et sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa peau.

- O_O ? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ça ?!

- Bah j'y peux rien moi !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est le truc que tu m'as donné qui m'as fais ça !

Kangin s'arrêta de parler et commença à se redresser sur les bras.

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Me faire plaisir.

- Et comment ?

- Arrête de faire ton petit innocent.

- Mais je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis ! Est-ce que tu…

Kangin ne laissa pas Leeteuk finir sa phrase et l'embrassa.

Leurs langues se rejoignirent et Leeteuk commença à haleter.

Quand Kangin interrompit le baiser, un filet de la salive de son amant tomba sur son menton.

- Désolé.

- C'est tout à fais normal vu ce qu'on fait.

Kangin continua l'exploration du corps de Leeteuk.

Il lui lécha le cou tout en touchant ses tétons qui, au contact de la peau de Kangin, commencèrent un se dresser.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

- Tais-toi et laisse moi faire.

Kangin posa sa main sur l'entre jambe de Leeteuk avant de plonger sa main à l'intérieur.

- AH ! Kangin on ne peut pas aller plus loin !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je sais très bien que toi aussi tu le veux !

- Mais j'ai un peu peur.

- C'est ta première fois ?

- Bien sûr que ça l'est !

- Je suis content, je serais ton premier !

- Et aussi le dernier !

Kangin attrapa le caleçon de Leeteuk et l'enleva complètement.

Puis il prit ses doigts et en enfonça un dans le corps de Leeteuk qui ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler.

- Détend toi ! Plus tu te crispe, plus ça sera douloureux.

- Comment pourrais-je me détendre ?

- Comme cela.

Kangin lui mit sa langue dans la bouche et continuait de le chatouiller.

Après cela il le laissa un petit moment pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car Kangin avait attrapé le membre de Leeteuk et le titillait en le mordillant.

Cela faisait crier Leeteuk de plus bel.

- Kangin arrête ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps !

- Dans ce cas tourne toi.

- Et une fois que je suis sur le ventre que dois-je faire ?

- Laisse le haut de ton corps comme il est et relève tes hanches.

Leeteuk s'exécuta et compris pourquoi Kangin lui avait dit de se placer ainsi.

Ainsi installé, la posture qu'il avait épousait parfaitement le corps de Kangin.

Au début, Kangin s'amusait encore un peu mais il voulait rapidement passer aux choses plus importantes.

POV Leeteuk :

Bon pour le moment je sens que ce sont ses doigts qui sont en moi.

Mais honnêtement je me demande si Kangin éprouve réellement quelque chose ou est-ce qu'il ne fait ça qu'à cause de la drogue.

AHH ! Cette fois ce ne son plus ses doigts que je ressens !

J'arrive à sentir à quel point il est dur mais est-ce réel ?

Fin POV Leeteuk.

Kangin n'y allait pas doucement, si bien que le lit bougeait énormément sous le rythme imposant de Kangin.

Leeteuk était à la fois ravi et aussi apeuré.

Est-ce que Kangin allait le laisser tomber après avoir fait l'amour avec lui ?

Sa peur allait se dissiper après les déclarations que Kangin allait lui faire.

- Leeteuk, je t'aime.

- Hein ?

- Je t'aime. Ne crois pas que je te fais ça juste parce que je suis drogué.

Je te fais l'amour parce que je t'aime réellement et que je veux que tu restes miens.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Kangin se pencha un peu plus en avant et réussit à attraper l'oreille droite de Leeteuk avec ses dents.

Pendant qu'il était en lui et qu'il le masturbait, il s'était trouvé une troisième occupation et lui mordillait l'oreille.

Leeteuk était maintenant rassuré et ne pensait plus à ses craintes.

- Tu ne devrais pas te retenir d'hurler, j'aime tellement ça.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Oui.

Leeteuk ne se retenait plus maintenant et se laissait aller complètement.

Plus Kangin forçait le passage dans le corps étroit de Leeteuk, plus cela devenait douloureux mais bon pour Leeteuk.

Au bout d'un moment, Leeteuk commença à jouir énormément dans la main de Kangin car il allait bientôt atteindre un puissant orgasme qui allait être son tout premier d'ailleurs.

Quelques instants après, il était au sommet du plaisir et il pu sentir qu'à l'intérieur de son corps Kangin avait fini par jouir lui aussi, si bien qu'il sentait son corps qui se réchauffait.

Après avoir jouis à tour de rôle, Kangin s'enleva délicatement du corps de Leeteuk.

Ils étaient mutuellement à bout de souffle.

Kangin s'effondra comme une masse sur le lit, suivit de près par Leeteuk.

- Teuki ?

- Oui ?

Leeteuk se retourna légèrement et Kangin l'embrassa.

Après cela, les deux hommes se couvrirent un peu au cas où quelqu'un viendrait les voir.

Puis Leeteuk se tourna et resta blottit contre le torse de Kangin.

Kangin s'était mis à caresser le corps de Leeteuk.

Après un long moment, ils finirent par s'endormir.

* Quelques jours plus tard *

- Bon, comme tout le monde dort, nous allons pouvoir poser les enveloppes.

- Tu t'occupes de qui ?

- Kyumin !

- Yewook !

- Mmmh… Hanchul !

- Merde ! Pfff Kangteuk !

- Hahahaha ! Allez dépêches-toi de leur laisser ce qu'il faut.

- Très bien.

Donghae alla dans la chambre de Kyuhyun et passa l'enveloppe en dessous de la porte.

Eunhyuk alla dans sa maison familiale et laissa l'enveloppe à un garde pour qu'il l'a remette à Yesung.

Donghae alla ensuite vers la chambre de Hangeng, qui se trouvait aussi dans la maison de la famille d'Eunhyuk, et laissa l'enveloppe sur le chevet, près de la lampe.

Pour finir, Eunhyuk retourna à son domicile et monta vers la chambre de son cousin.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait découvrir dans la chambre donc il entra sans aucun problème.

Sur le lit, il pût discerner la forme du corps de Leeteuk, toujours blottit dans les bras de Kangin, qui quant à lui, avait la tête enfouie dans le creux de la nuque de Leeteuk.

Eunhyuk eu un léger sourire et laissa l'enveloppe.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il dit :

- Bon bah c'est bon il n'y aura plus de problèmes, enfin je l'espère, entre ses deux là !

- Tant mieux !

Eunhyuk et Donghae s'embrassèrent avant d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations.

**Fin Saison 1 !**

**A très bientôt pour la suite !**

**Bye !**


End file.
